Teach Me How to Love You
by Alyafarah
Summary: Menikah dengan Siwon adalah bencana terbesar dalam hidupnya yang tak pernah terlupakan. -Kyuhyun-/WonKyu/Slash/Mpreg/Chaptered/OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Warning: WonKyu, Chaptered, Slash, Mpreg, OOC, AU, Typo(s)

Disclaimer: This story is mine.

.

Summary:

Menikah dengan Siwon adalah bencana terbesar dalam hidupnya yang tidak pernah terlupakan. -Kyuhyun-

oooOoooOooo

Sebuah mobil sport hitam berhenti tepat di depan sebuah restoran. Si pengemudi sejenak memandang keluar.

Sepi.

Hanya ada dua buah mobil dan satu motor sport yang terparkir di bagian depan. Senyum sinis terukir. Restoran sebesar ini tidak mungkin sepi. Kecuali jika seseorang sengaja berkehendak demikian.

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya sekilas. Masih ada waktu lima belas menit. Sebelum masuk, Kyuhyun sengaja berdiri agak lama di parkiran. Memandang benda merah bermesin yang sengaja dibuat penuh liuk. Itu benda yang sangat diinginkan Kyuhyun. Lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Namun sayang, keadaan tidak mengijinkan.

Ducati. Motor impian para pria. Gagah, menawan dan seksi. Pasti semua yeoja yang melihat, akan jatuh hati padanya.

Ah, lupakan tentang ducatinya.

Kyuhyun bisa membeli motor itu kapan-kapan. Walaupun hanya untuk disimpan di garasi, sebagai pajangan. Karena sekarang ada urusan yang lebih penting menanti.

Sepasang kaki jenjang melangkah ringan. Melewati jejeran kursi kosong.

Seorang pelayan datang menyapa. "Maaf, Tuan. Restoran ini sudah di _booking_. Mohon kembali lain waktu."

Deathglare dilempar sengit. Menghujam pelayan yang masih berdiri sopan, meminta Kyuhyun untuk pergi. "Berisik! Aku sudah ada janji di dalam."

Pelayan restoran mendadak pucat. Salah mengenali pelanggan.

Semua pengunjung yang datang berpakaian rapi dan formal. Seperti tiga tamu yang sudah datang dengan setelan jas licin yang mungkin berharga ratusan dolar. Hal itu sudah menjadi peraturan mendasar bagi para tamu yang datang ke restoran mewah. Wajar jika sang pelayan salah mengenali. Siapa sangka jika _namja_ yang berpakaian kasual seadanya ini adalah sang tamu kehormatan, yang kedatangannya sedang ditunggu-tunggu.

"T-tuan Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Itu namaku," jawabnya menang. Smirk andalan melengkung sombong.

"Silahkan. L-lewat sini."

.

Namja pucat digiring menuju lantai dua. Instrumental lembut menyambut kedatangannya. Selain kekehan rendah yang sayup-sayup terdengar dari dalam ruangan.

Pintu kaca setinggi tembok dibuka lebar. Hanya ada tiga orang pria di dalamnya. Mereka duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar di tengah ruangan yang cukup besar. Sedang berbincang santai diselingi tawa. Kyuhyun kenal salah satu di antara ketiga pria yang memakai setelan jas formal hampir serupa. Pria yang ia kenal selama delapan belas tahun. Kyuhyun biasa memanggilnya _appa_. Tapi itu dulu sekali. Karena pria itu lebih mementingkan kesibukannya yang padat dari pada Kyuhyun.

Dia Cho Yeunghwan.

"Oh, nak. Kau sudah datang," sambut tuan besar Cho. Kedua tangannya ikut merentang. Mengundang Kyuhyun untuk masuk dalam rengkuhannya.

 _Namja_ pucat diam bergeming. Menatap malas pria paruh baya jajaran _elite_ pebisnis Korea.

Yeunghwan mengerti. Tidak berniat mempermasalahkannya. "Nak, kenalkan ini Tuan Choi Seunghyun."

Kyuhyun mengernyit ketika bersalaman dengan si Tuan Choi. Jabat tangan mantap khas pelaku bisnis. Meremas tangannya erat sejak detik pertama hingga terlepas. Entah sudah berapa banyak tangan itu berjabat. Mungkin jika bersalaman dengan _yeoja_ , tangan mereka bisa remuk. Tapi Cho Kyuhyun adalah _namja_. Tidak akan sedramatis itu. Tenang saja.

"Dan yang ini Tuan Choi Siwon," lanjutnya. Yeunghwan tersenyum ketika menyebut nama Tuan Choi yang lain.

" _Annyeong_.." sapanya ramah pada Kyuhyun.

Berbeda dengan Tuan Choi yang pertama. Tuan Choi yang ini tidak memiliki ciri berjabat tangan meremukkan lawan. Genggaman tangan besarnya hangat dan lembut. Ditambah senyum joker yang tidak pernah bosan terukir.

Kesimpulan sesaat terangkum dalam kepala si rambut ikal. Jika Tuan Choi yang pertama adalah pelaku bisnis. Maka Tuan Choi yang kedua adalah namja perayu, penjerat wanita.

Selesai berkenalan Kyuhyun langsung duduk. Tidak peduli dengan dua pria bermarga Choi atau bahkan _appa_ nya sekalipun.

.

"Dimana calon istriku?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung pada inti permasalahan.

Benar. Tujuan utamanya datang memenuhi undangan _appa_ nya adalah untuk membicarakan tentang perjodohan dan melihat seperti apa wajah calon istrinya. Kyuhyun tidak mau terjebak. Tidak mau membeli kucing dalam karung.

Semalam Cho Yeunghwan datang ke kamar anaknya. Mereka bicara. Empat mata. Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, akhirnya Yeunghwan meluangkan waktu mengobrol dengan anak semata wayang. Kyuhyun sempat gembira di awal. Sayangnya kegembiraan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Rasanya seperti ada yang membuat lubang di hatinya ketika tau maksud kedatangan Yeunghwan ke kamarnya.

Yeunghwan dilanda kecemasan saat tau putra tunggalnya itu sudah tidak lagi terkontrol. Kyuhyun sering pulang malam, sering juga pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Yang paling tidak bisa diterima adalah ketika salah satu orang suruhannya mengatakan bahwa dalam dua kali seminggu Kyuhyun rutin mengikuti balap liar. Yeunghwan sudah tua. Usianya akan memasuki kepala lima beberapa tahun lagi. Tidak mungkin ia bisa mengawasi Kyuhyun dengan kenakalan remajanya. Belum lagi harus mengurus perusahaan dan semua bisnisnya.

Jalan keluar terakhir, harus ada seseorang yang bisa mengawasi Kyuhyun dan menjaganya. Yeunghwan berniat menjodohkan Kyuhyun dengan adik salah satu rekan bisnisnya.

Tuan besar Cho mengulas ujung serbet ke sudut bibir. Menghapus remah _crois_ _s_ _ant_ yang mungkin tertinggal. "Mungkin yang kau maksud adalah calon suami, nak," ujarnya membenarkan perkataan putra tunggal. "Dia sudah berada di sini."

"Maksudmu?"

" _Appa_ ingin menjodohkanmu dengannya.." Yeunghwan memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan, "Dengan Choi Siwon-ssi."

Obsidiannya menangkap objek yang dimaksud Yeunghwan. Pada pria yang duduk di hadapannya dengan gaya yang sangat elegan. Sejenak mengingat, sejak tadi pria itu tak lepas memandangi Kyuhyun. Dengan tatapan.. mesum.

Matanya membulat sebagai respon. Bagai disengat listrik ribuan volt. "Apa?!"

Beberapa orang pelayan menoleh. Karena suara memekik itu menggema dalam ruangan restoran yang kosong.

"Kita sudah membicarakannya semalam, nak. Dan kau setuju."

"Setuju jika calon pasanganku _normal_ ," timpalnya dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir. Lalu melempar tatapan sengit pada Siwon.

"Aku yakin Siwon-ah bisa menjagamu."

Sang namja delapan belas tahun menggeleng tak percaya. "Kau gila," ujarnya pada ayahnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun baru tau jika terlalu lama bergelut dengan deretan angka bisa menggeser otak. Atau mungkin membuat letaknya berputar terbalik.

"Kyuhyunnie, dengar-"

"Aku sudah membuang-buang waktuku untuk datang. Dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengar lelucon yang kau buat." Kyuhyun melempar serbet yang semula berada di pangkuannya. "Aku pergi." Lalu melangkah meninggalkan pertemuan, setelah memberikan sebuah kenang-kenangan. Berupa suara debuman memekakan telinga. Hasil benturan besi kosong yang menghantam lantai.

Well, salah satu dari kaki jenjang yang sedikit nakal itu baru saja menendang kursi tempatnya duduk. Yang langsung ditangani oleh beberapa pelayan.

 _Namja_ paruh baya mendesah berat. Namun sama sekali tidak menyerah. Yeunghwan bisa memerintahkan orang-orangnya untuk mengikuti Kyuhyun. Dan membawa putra nakalnya itu ke hadapannya. Menyeretnya, jika perlu. Ia akan membicarakan tentang perjodohan ini sekali lagi. Atau mungkin dua sampai tiga kali lagi. Hingga Kyuhyun menyetujuinya.

.

.

.

Berbagai macam masalah berputar di kepala si rambut ikal. Lama tak bertemu, lupakah _appa_ nya jika anaknya itu adalah _namja_? Bagaimana bisa Yeunghwan berniat menjodohkan Kyuhyun dengan seorang pria? Tidakkah ini sangat menggelikan.

Ataukah perjodohan ini bagian dari rencana bisnis Yeunghwan? Mengobarkan Kyuhyun sebagai tumbal untuk mendapatkan keuntungan sepihak. Dirinya dikorbankan demi kepuasan ego semata. Kepalanya mendadak pening memikirkan hal itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi."

Langkahnya sama sekali tidak berhenti ketika suara itu memanggilnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Kaki-kaki jenjang itu malah makin cepat menuruni anak tangga. Hingga nafasnya sedikit tersengal.

"Kyuhyun-ssi.."

Seseorang menggenggam tangannya. Seketika itu juga langkahnya terhenti. Saat Kyuhyun berbalik, ia menemukan wajah tampan dengan kedua alis tebal yang berkerut. Khawatir ketika mendapati sang namja pucat bernafas putus-putus.

"Kau-"

"Menikahlah denganku."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ternyata cukup banyak orang yang tidak waras di dunia ini. Hari ini saja ia sudah menjumpai dua. Satu _appa_ nya dan satu lagi _namja_ yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Katakan, _namja_ waras mana yang melamar _sesama_ nya? Di depan pintu sebuah restoran. Salahkah jika Kyuhyun menyebut pria di hadapannya ini tidak waras?

"Aku masih waras, Tuan Choi. Cari saja-"

"Bukankah kau ingin mobilmu kembali?"

Kyuhyun tercekat. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Tatapan tajam Kyuhyun dibalas dengan senyum joker dari Siwon. Senyum mesum yang benar-benar membuatnya mual.

 _Brengsek! K_ _enapa dia bisa tau?_

.

.

.

"Katakan apa maumu!" Kyuhyun mendesis.

"Duduklah Kyuhyun-ssi," timpal Siwon gemas melihat sikap keras kepala calon _istri_ nya. Bahkan memenuhi permintaan Siwon untuk duduk saja, dia tidak mau.

Sepasang obsidian menatap objek di depannya. Pada _namja_ yang duduk sambil menyilangkan kaki. Anggun dan mempesona dalam waktu bersamaan. Belum lagi senyum khas yang terus terukir di bibir joker. Pria itu mungkin menghabiskan masa hidupnya hanya untuk tebar pesona, pikir Kyuhyun malas.

"Kau menginginkan mobilmu kembali. Benar ?" Siwon sengaja mengulang pertanyaannya. Sontak membangkitkan amarah seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Siwon menunjuk sesuatu dengan dagunya. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Siwon keluar jendela kaca besar di sisi mereka.

Ada satu mobil dengan warna cerah yang terparkir di luar. Mobil sport berwarna jingga itulah yang dimaksud oleh Siwon. Kyuhyun mencelos. Tebakan Siwon benar. Mobil sport itu hanya pinjamanan, bukan miliknya. Karena miliknya diambil paksa oleh Yeunghwan.

"Jangan bertele-tele, Tuan Choi!"

"Aku bisa mengusahakan agar mobilmu kembali padamu, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Hening. Kyuhyun tidak merespon. Tapi matanya jelas menunjukkan ketertarikan saat Siwon mengungkit tentang mobilnya.

"Kita bisa bekerja sama jika kau mau," lanjut Siwon.

Hampir empat bulan Yeunghwan mengambil paksa mobil miliknya. Dua-duanya. Dan Kyuhyun hampir gila saat harus berlomba dengan meminjam mobil milik temannya. Mungkin tawaran dari Siwon dapat membuka jalan agar mobilnya bisa kembali.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun sadar jika tidak ada yang gratis.

Siwon tersenyum. "Menikahlah denganku."

"Apa?!"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Hampir saja ingin melayangkan tinju pada _namja_ yang sudah menginjak harga dirinya. Sedangkan Siwon masih duduk tenang di kursinya dengan sedikit mendongak agar dapat menatap Kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu marah. Jelas Siwon tau.

"Tenanglah Kyuhyun-ssi. Kita hanya akan menikah untuk bekerja sama." Hampir saja Siwon berhasil menggenggam tangan pucat itu sebelum sang pemilik menepisnya.

"Kau pikir aku ini apa, huh?!"

"Duduklah, dengarkan aku dulu," pinta Siwon lembut.

Sang namja tampan mendesah kecil. Sulit memang menghadapi seseorang yang keras kepala. Siwon memilih untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya sebelum _namja_ manis itu benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya.

"Kedua hyungku memaksaku agar segera menikah, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau tau, kepalaku hampir pecah mendengar desakan mereka setiap hari."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Haruskah ia berkata, _'Uhh, kasihan sekali kau, Tuan Choi. Kemari, biarkan aku memelukmu.'_ Satu alisnya terangkat. _'Lalu melemparmu ke neraka_ ', lanjutnya kejam.

"Kupikir dengan kita menikah, kita akan sama-sama mendapatkan keuntungan. Kau akan mendapatkan kembali mobilmu dan aku bisa menutup mulut kedua hyungku itu."

Sejenak membasahkan kerongkongan yang terasa kering. Kyuhyun sedikit goyah ketika lagi-lagi mobilnya disebut. Sayangnya Cho Kyuhyun sulit untuk diperdaya. "Terima kasih untuk tawaranmu, Tuan Choi. Tapi aku tidak tertarik. Cari saja wanita yang bersedia menikah denganmu."

"Aku tidak menyukai mereka. Mereka berisik."

Sepasang bibir tebal membulat terkejut. "Kau _gay_?" tuduhnya langsung pada Siwon. Tidak ketinggalan tatapan prihatinnya. Seakan-akan Siwon adalah makhluk invertebrata menjijikan.

Siwon mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Ada yang salah dengan itu?" tanyanya santai.

Ah, benar-benar. Kyuhyun ingin sekali membenturkan kepala dengan tataan rambut klimis itu ke tembok.

"Aku pria normal, Choi. Nor-mal. Kau mengerti?"

"Kita menikah, dan mobilmu kembali. Kurasa appamu sudah menjelaskannya."

Kaki-kaki jenjang tidak jadi melangkah. Yang dikatakan Siwon memang benar. Appanya tidak akan ikut campur lagi tentang semua hal yang bersangkutan dengan Kyuhyun, kecuali Kyuhyun yang memintanya sendiri. Singkat kata, Kyuhyun menikah dan dia bebas menjalani hidupnya.

"Pernikahan ini hanya tentang kesepakatan, Kyuhyun-ssi," tawar Siwon lagi.

"Kau yakin hanya kesepakatan? Seperti pernikahan kontrak?"

Sang namja tampan tersenyum. Dia hampir mendapatkan atensi Cho Kyuhyun. "Benar, hanya kesepakatan. Tapi bukan pernikahan kontrak seperti yang kau maksud." Siwon menumpukan tangan di atas meja. "Kita hanya menikah, bekerja sama dan mendapatkan keuntungan masing-masing. Hanya itu."

"Apa isi kesepakatannya?"

"Hanya menuruti apa yang kukatakan dan kau akan mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau."

"Seperti apa contohnya?"

Siwon berdeham. Sejenak berpikir. "Tidak mengikuti lomba ketika sedang hujan, mungkin?"

Jemari kurus meremas jins belelnya. Kyuhyun menggeram kesal. "Apa saja yang sudah dikatakan kakek tua itu padamu?"

"Hanya memintaku menjaga putranya yang nakal."

"Bagaimana isi surat perjanjian lainnya? Aku perlu membacanya sebelum tanda tangan."

Namja tampan terkekeh geli. "Tidak ada surat perjanjian, Kyuhyun-ssi. Dan tidak ada yang perlu ditanda tangani. Ini hanya kesepakatan antar _laki-laki_ ; kau dan aku. Itupun jika kau sanggup."

Siwon menahan tawanya sambil memandang lekat wajah pucat yang memerah padam, menahan marah karena kalimatnya. Tak dipungkiri jantungnya agak berdebar menanti keputusan Kyuhyun. Setuju ataukah air dalam gelas yang diremas jemari kurus itu akan membasahi wajahnya karena kemarahan sang namja pucat?

Siwon tidak sabar menanti.

 **TBC**

Kira-kira Kyuhyunnie oppa setuju nggak ya, nikah sama daddy kita yang tampan ? #hah! pertanyaan macam apa ini.

Yeorobun.. Alya balik lagi. Oneshotnya kemarin dapet respon positif. Gowawo yo reviewnya. Apa FF kali ini masih ada yang bersedia review ?

12/Oktober/2015. AlyaFarah.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Warning: WonKyu, Chaptered, Slash, Mpreg, OOC, AU, Typo(s)

Disclaimer: This story is mine.

Note: M tidak selamanya 'mesum'. Ada beberapa hal tidak patut dicontoh yang membuat fic ini masuk rate M.

Selamat membaca #kecup

.

oooOoooOooo

.

" _Kita menang! Hurray!_ "

Teriakan kemenangan itu membuat Kyuhyun meradang. Pintu mobil berharga ratusan ribu dolar yang tiga hari lalu baru selesai reparasi, dibanting keras. Beruntung, karena pemilik mobil yang sebenarnya sedang tidak berada di sana. Well, namja pucat itu hanya menggambarkan kekesalannya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun frustasi. Benar-benar frustasi.

Minhyuk mendekat. Takut-takut menatap Kyuhyun yang siap meledak. "Kyuhyun _hyung_ ," panggilnya lirih. Minhyuk hanya berusaha menghibur. Jujur saja, _hyung_ nya yang pemarah itu terlihat kacau.

"Kita kalah lagi, ne?" Jonghyun, sang montir tampan _Code Blue,_ ikut menimpali. Meramaikan _suasana_ yang sudah berantakan. Suasana hati mereka, terutama Kyuhyun.

"Kau mobil sialan!"

Ban bervelk silver mengkilap ditendang brutal, turut menjadi sasaran amukannya. Semua orang terdekatnya tau, jika si _namja_ pucat gemar memaki. Bahkan benda tidak bernyawa berbahan metal itu pun tak luput dari makiannya.

Mobil yang tadi Kyuhyun pakai untuk lomba memang sangatlah mewah. Tapi kemewahannya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan mobil sport miliknya yang tidak seberapa itu. Karena mobil sport andalannya adalah mobil pilihan. Mulai dari mesin, sampai ke detail terkecil. Bahkan lempengan besi komponennya dipilih oleh Jonghyun sendiri, sang montir terbaik yang dimiliki _Code Blue_.

Tiap jengkal mobilnya adalah kesempurnaan. Presisi.

Jungshin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, menenangkan. " _Gwaenchana_ , Kyuhyun-ah. Kita bisa menang dilain kesempatan," katanya menghibur.

"Kita sudah kalah tiga kali hanya dalam waktu empat bulan. Dan kau mengatakannya tidak apa-apa? Dimana kau letakkan otakmu, huh?!"

Jungshin terkekeh. Menatap geli _namja_ yang tiga tahun lebih muda darinya. Hiburan tersendiri mendengar makian kurang ajar Kyuhyun. Ajaibnya, makian itu sedikit mengobati rasa sakit hatinya karena mereka kalah taruhan.

"Aku punya pembalap nomor satu di sini, juga para montir terbaik. Mobil apapun tidak akan menjadi penghalang untuk kita menang. Kita hanya sedang tidak beruntung," hiburnya lagi. Kekalahan tidak boleh menghancurkan rasa optimis yang sudah dijunjung tinggi. Walaupun yang dikatakan Kyuhyun adalah kenyataan.

"Hyung.." Minhyuk merengek. Mengingatkan Jungshin jika namanya belum disebut dalam tim inti.

Sang pemilik bengkel _Code Blue_ , tertawa geli. Lalu memeluk adik kecilnya yang manja. "Tentu saja karena ada _dongsaeng_ ku yang sangat brilian mendesain. Benar ?"

Minhyuk mengangguk senang. Tertawa kecil dan menunjukkan sepasang gigi tupainya yang menggemaskan. Sanjungan dari _hyung_ satu-satunya adalah penghargaan tertinggi baginya.

Jonghyun ikut tertawa. Ia mengacak gemas rambut Minhyuk, sama seperti yang dilakukan Jungshin.

Keceriaan kecil yang tercipta sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi Kyuhyun yang masih terbakar. Bagi Kyuhyun kecerian kecil itu hanya hal semu. Matanya tidak berhenti menatap nyalang gerombolan pemuda yang masih merayakan kemenangannya. Bukan lagi hanya _deathglare_ mematikan. Tatapan matanya berapi-api. Bahkan dalam kepalanya sudah tersusun segala rencana jahat untuk menghanguskan _mereka_ , yang membuatnya terlihat seperti pecundang.

"Jonghyun, tolong berikan ini pada mereka."

Lembaran _Won_ berpindah tangan. Jonghyun menerima uang yang diberikan Jungshin. Setelah menyerahkan uangnya, Jungshin melangkah pergi tanpa banyak bicara. Walau begitu, raut kecewa tak luput dari wajah manis _hyung_ kesayangan Minhyuk itu.

Jonghyun menghela nafas. "Jika terus seperti ini, _Code Blue_ bisa kehilangan pelanggan," gumamnya pelan.

"Atau mungkin bangkrut. Dan kita kehilangan pekerjaan," Kyuhyun ikut menimpali.

Ketiga namja itu terdiam. Segala kemungkinan buruk berputar di dalam kepala masing-masing. Benar yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, kekalahan yang mereka dapatkan akan berdampak kerugian besar. Kepercayaan pelanggan bengkel mereka akan terus menurun jika terus dibiarkan seperti ini.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_ , apa _Appa_ mu masih belum mau mengmbalikan 'Amun' padamu?" Minhyuk bersuara. Hati-hati bertanya hal yang cukup sensitif bagi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas. Itulah masalah yang masih belum terpecahkan. "Kau tau sendiri, Minhyuk. Pria tua itu tidak bisa dibantah." Helaan nafas frustasi terdengar setelahnya.

"Apa tidak ada cara?" Jonghyun ikut bertanya, penasaran dengan kelanjutan dua mobil sport kebanggan Kyuhyun itu. Kebanggaan baginya juga sebenarnya, karena sebagian besar mobil itu adalah hasil rakitannya.

"Ada."

Minhyuk dan Jonghyun menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar. "Bagaimana?" tanya mereka kompak.

"Jika si tua keparat itu sudah mati," jawab Kyuhyun dingin. Wajah pucat itu sama sekali tidak berekspresi ketika mengatakannya. Dingin dan datar. Seakan yang ia bicarakan adalah seorang penjahat yang divonis mendekam di penjara seumur hidup.

"Astaga, _hyung_. Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau beruntung masih memiliki _Appa_. Tidak sepertiku dan Jungshin _hyung_."

"Aish. Kau itu benar-benar anak kurang ajar." Jonghyun menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan. Dia tertawa garing. Jawaban yang Kyuhyun berikan sama sekali tidak memberikan jalan keluar.

"Mungkin _hyung_ bisa membujuk Tuan Cho." Sang pemilik gigi tupai tersenyum, ada sebuah ide brilian yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam kepalanya. "Aku juga bersedia menemani, jika _hyung_ mau. Kita bisa sama-sama membujuk Tuan Cho agar mau mengembalikan Amun. _Eotteokhae_?"

Selama ini belum pernah ada yang menolaknya ketika Minhyuk merengek. Mungkin Tuan Besar Cho akan mempertimbangkan permintaan mereka yang menginginkan mobil sport Kyuhyun kembali. Bukankah setiap orang tua akan selalu berusaha untuk memberikan apapun yang diminta oleh anak-anaknya? Mungkin Tuan Cho akan melakukan hal yang sama, karena dirinya juga orang tua, pikir Minhyuk polos.

Kyuhyun berdecih dalam tawanya. "Dia bukan _Appa_ baik hati yang akan luluh mendengar rengekan bocah manja sepertimu, Minhyuk. Cho Yeunghwan adalah pebisnis yang tidak akan pernah puas. Mungkin kau bisa membujuk jika bersedia membawakannya sesuatu yang berharga tinggi."

Tiap kata yang meluncur dari sepasang bibir kissable itu memang pedas. Apapun yang dikatakannya. Tapi entah mengapa, setiap mereka mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara tentang _Appa_ nya, seperti ada kebencian yang sudah menumpuk bertahun-tahun dan sulit untuk diruntuhkan.

Minhyuk merunduk sedih, "Benarkah?""

"Sudahlah, Minhyuk. Kita akan pikirkan lagi caranya nanti." Jonghyun kembali mengelus kepala Minhyuk dengan sayang. "Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, _hyung_ mu sudah terlalu lama menunggu. Aku akan memberikan ini pada mereka dan akan segera menyusulmu. _Arra_?"

" _Nde, hyung._ "

Kyuhyun memandang punggung Jonghyun yang mulai menjauh. Dia melihat semuanya, bagaimana gerombolan pemuda di sana menatap temannya itu dengan remeh. Ingin sekali ia menghadiahkan tinjunya pada mereka, sebagai kenang-kenangan. Tapi, sekesal apapun Kyuhyun hingga ingin menendang kepala mereka satu persatu, tentu saja ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Membalas kekalahan dengan kekerasan tidaklah sportif. Dan laki-laki yang tidak memiliki sportifitas sangat tidak pantas disebut laki-laki.

Andai saja malam ini mereka menang, temannya itu tidak akan pernah ditatap layaknya pecundang seperti saat ini.

Cukup. Kyuhyun muak dengan segala penghinaan ini. Kekalahannya sebanyak tiga kali bahkan terlalu banyak untuknya.

Namanya sudah dikenal dalam dunia hitam balap liar. Selama dua tahun terakhir belum ada yang berhasil mengalahkannya. Kyuhyun beruntung memiliki tim yang sangat solid, yang akan selalu ada untuknya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tanpa mobilnya. Begitu pula sebaliknya, tidak pernah ada yang bisa mengendalikan Amun, mobil balap kebanggan milik Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Choi Siwon duduk sambil menyilangkan kaki. Tidak peduli jika dirinya salah berpakaian. Kemeja putih berlapis jas semi formal yang digulung sebatas siku, membuat dirinya benar-benar seperti pangeran yang salah tempat. Menjadi pusat perhatian di antara pengunjung kedai mie pinggir jalan. Hampir semua pasang mata menatap padanya.

Sayangnya Choi Siwon tidak sadar akan hal itu. Obsidian tajamnya terus menatap lurus ke depan. Hanya fokus pada satu objek di depannya. Bagai seekor elang yang siap menyergap mangsanya saat lengah.

Tidak, Siwon bukan sedang berburu sekarang. Siwon hanya sedang mengagumi _buruan_ nya, seseorang yang sedang menikmati semangkuk _ramyeon_. Dan dia tampak kelaparan.

Kemarin sore, seseorang menghubunginya. Hanya nomor tidak dikenal yang tertera di layar ponsel miliknya itu.

 _"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan besok. Jam tiga sore, dekat SM University."_

Hanya itu yang Siwon dapati ketika mengangkat ponselnya. Panggilan langsung diakhiri begitu sang penelpon menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Siwon bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan salam. Bukannya marah atau kesal, Siwon malah ingin tertawa.

Dua kalimat itulah yang membawa kakinya melangkah ke tempat yang sudah disebutkan oleh si penelpon. Bukan karena dirinya takut dengan dua kalimat berisi perintah itu. Suara bass sang penelponlah yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan yang menyeret Siwon hingga sampai di kedai ini.

Tangan berkulit pucat menyambar botol air mineral yang berada di atas meja kayu. Lalu meminumnya rakus dalam satu tarikan nafas. _Ramyeon_ nya baru saja habis. Hanya tersisa sedikit kuah kaldu dalam mangkuk besarnya.

"Choi-"

"Santai saja, Kyuhyun. Aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk menunggumu."

Benar, orang yang menelponnya dan yang sedang duduk di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang sama. Dia Cho Kyuhyun.

Siwon memotong cepat. Mencegah Kyuhyun yang terburu-buru berbicara. Setidaknya Kyuhyun perlu waktu sebentar untuk mengambil nafas. Well, Siwon hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan agar punya waktu lebih banyak untuk berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Atau mungkin waktu lebih banyak untuk menatapnya. Intinya sama saja, Siwon hanya ingin berlama-lama bersama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdecih dan menatap Siwon mengejek. _Namja_ atletis di depannya ini sepertinya benar-benar bodoh. Tentu saja, mana ada pria yang mau menikah dengan pria lain ketika masih banyak wanita berdada besar yang bersedia dinikmati?

"Tidak. Aku yang tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bicara denganmu."

"Baiklah, kita bisa membicarakannya pelan-pelan." Siwon masih mencoba peruntungan. Mengulur waktu selama mungkin agar memiliki alasan untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. "Jadi apa masalahnya? Apa ini berhubungan dengan pernikahan kita?"

" _Namja_ keparat!" Kyuhyun bergumam. Ternyata Siwon mendengarnya.

" _Wae_? Jadi bukan tentang pernikahannya?" Siwon meneguk kopinya yang hampir dingin. Hanya tangannya yang bergerak. Fokus matanya masih berpusat pada Kyuhyun.

Tebakan Siwon tidak salah. Hanya saja Kyuhyun yang tidak siap jika Siwon bisa langsung membaca maksud Kyuhyun yang mengajaknya bertemu.

"Aku mau mobilku kembali. Sebutkan, apa saja isi kesepakatannya." Sehelai tisu menyapu permukaan sepasang bibir kissable milik _namja_ berambut ikal. Kyuhyun hanya bergerak mengikuti naluri. Mencoba menutupi rasa malunya.

Kyuhyun rasa setelah ini dia harus pergi ke psikiater. Sepertinya ada masalah serius dengan kepalanya. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin menerima hal terkonyol sedunia ini jika kepalanya baik-baik saja.

Dirinya mungkin sudah gila.

Senyum joker melengkung di bibir Siwon. Beberapa _yeoja_ pengujung kedai mie yang mencuri pandang ke arahnya, memekik tertahan. Mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak menghambur dalam pelukan Siwon hanya karena senyum tampan yang mematikan itu.

"Aku tidak meminta banyak, Kyuhyun."

"Cih, tidak usah bertele-tele!"

"Turuti kata-kataku dan jangan melakukan hal yang sudah ku larang."

Satu alis Kyuhyun naik mendengar kalimat bernada _possessive_ dari Siwon. Nampaknya, hidupnya akan sangat merepotkan setelah ini. "Itu saja?"

"Aku ingin kau tinggal bersamaku setelah kita menikah." Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Kyuhyun hendak menyela, "di rumahku," lanjutnya final.

" _Mwo_?!" Kyuhyun memekik. Beberapa pasang mata yang masih mencuri pandang pada Siwon, seketika beralih ke _namja_ pucat. Bahkan _ahjumma_ pemilik kedai mie sampai terlonjak di bangkunya karena terkejut.

"Kurasa itu akan sangat menguntungkan bagimu, Kyuhyun. Karena dengan begitu, kau bisa bebas dari pengawasan _Appa_ mu."

"Mansion keluargaku masih tersisa banyak kamar. Tidak akan habis jika dipakai satu."

"Jadi aku tidak akan sekamar denganmu, begitu? Lalu apa yang akan dikatakan _Appa_ mu jika mengetahuinya?"

Kyuhyun kehabisan kata untuk menjawab.

" _Appa_ mu akan berpikir bahwa pernikahan ini hanya main-main. Kita akan sama-sama dirugikan jika membuat Tuan Cho Yeunghwan sampai marah. Aku yakin, mobilmu juga tidak akan kembali. Apa itu yang kau inginkan?" desak Siwon.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Memikirkan cara lain agar dirinya tidak terjebak dalam rumah Siwon.

"Aku menolak, Kyuhyun. Lebih baik tidak usah ada pernikahan," kata Siwon tegas.

 _Checkmate_. Kyuhyun tidak lagi bisa membantah. Rupanya Choi Siwon adalah lawan yang tangguh. Bahkan Siwon bisa membuat Kyuhyun tidak berkutik hanya dengan kata-katanya.

"Kau yakin mobilku akan kembali setelah kesepakatan ini, Tuan Choi?"

Siwon tersenyum geli, ternyata calon istrinya ini sangatlah pemalu. Kyuhyun bahkan mengganti kata 'setelah kita menikah' dengan kata 'kesepakatan ini'.

" _Appa_ mu menjanjikannya demikian. Kemungkinan besar mobilmu akan segera kembali setelah kita menikah."

Kyuhyun mendengus. Bersumpah bahwa dia mau menjalankan rencana bodoh ini hanya demi mobilnya. "Aku juga punya persyaratan." Coklat karamel menatap obsidian di depannya, menantang.

"Apa itu? Sebutkan saja." Siwon menumpukan dagu di atas jemarinya yang terjalin. Badannya ikut condong ke depan. Benar-benar serius menanti persyaratan yang akan diucapkan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pernah ikut campur dalam hidupku. Apapun yang kulakukan."

Siwon menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak bisa memenuhi persyaratan pertamamu, Kyuhyun. Setelah kita menikah kau adalah tanggung jawabku. Aku harus tau apapun yang kau lakukan."

"Yak! Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau itu benar-benar s-suamiku. Aku ini _namja_ , bodoh!" Kyuhyun memekik. Untung saja kedai mie itu sudah tidak seramai tadi. Walaupun masih ada beberapa _yeoja_ yang masih betah memandang Siwon dari kejauhan.

Wajah memerah Kyuhyun tidak sedikitpun luput dari perhatian Siwon. Cho Kyuhyun malu dan marah, itulah kenyataannya.

"Kyuhyun, kau tidak benar-benar mendengarkanku, ya? Yang kau sebutkan tadi adalah persyaratan pertamaku." Bibir Siwon mengerucut, tapi bukan untuk ber- _aegyo_. Itu hanya kebiasaannya jika sedang gemas atau sedang berusaha menggoda.

Cho Kyuhyun tidaklah bodoh. Beberapa dosennya bahkan mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun itu jenius. Tapi entah kenapa otaknya tiba-tiba saja membeku karena membahas tentang hal gila ini. Sampai-sampai Kyuhyun tidak bisa mencerna dengan teliti persyaratan licik yang sudah disebutkan oleh Siwon.

"Aku bukan _gay_ , Tuan Choi!"

"Hei, aku tidak penah menyebutmu begitu. Tenanglah.. bukankah kita sedang berbicara tentang kesepakatan? Tak apa, jika kau tidak bersedia. Aku tidak akan memaksamu."

Siwon mengeluarkan dompetnya. Mengambil lembaran _Won_ untuk membayar kopinya. Tangan besarnya merapikan jasnya sebelum berdiri.

"C- _chakkaman_! Kau tidak sopan. Aku belum selesai bicara, Tuan Choi!"

 _Namja_ tampan itu duduk kembali. Sebenarnya, tadi Siwon hanya memberikan gertakan halus. Siwon ingin melihat seperti apa reaksi Kyuhyun jika ia pergi dan berpura-pura tidak tertarik. Dan benar saja, Kyuhyun menahannya untuk tidak pergi.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu hingga selesai bicara."

"Aku punya persyaratan lain."

Kedua alis tebal Siwon bergerak menyatu, agak bingung dengan kalimat Kyuhyun yang sedikit tidak jelas.

Persyaratan lain? Apa itu berarti Kyuhyun ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka tentang kesepakatan ini?

"Katakanlah, Kyuhyun. Akan ku dengarkan."

"Aku tidak mau masalah ini sampai terbongkar. Tidak boleh ada yang tau jika kau dan aku sudah membuat kesepakatan. Maksudku, jika.."

"Jika kita sudah menikah?" tebak Siwon dengan tertarik.

"Yak!" Kyuhyun memekik lagi. Kali ini dia tidak sengaja. "Jangan katakan itu, bodoh! Bagaimana jika ada yang mendengar?!"

"Tidak ada yang akan mendengar pembicaraan kita, jika kau bisa mengontrol suaramu."

"Kau akan menerima ganjaran dariku jika sampai ada yang mengetahui masalah ini," ancam Kyuhyun.

" _Arraseo_. Aku akan menjaga rahasia kita dengan aman. Percayalah padaku."

"Kau yakin tidak ingin membuat surat perjanjian atau hal semacamnya, Tuan Choi?"

"Ku rasa tidak perlu."

 _Namja_ pucat tertawa, mengejek seperti biasanya. "Bagaimana jika aku ingkar atau lupa dengan isi perjanjiannya ?"

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin memiliki surat perjanjiannya. Itu bisa dijadikan sebagai senjata ampuh jika suatu saat _namja_ gila bermarga Choi itu berbuat licik atau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ada dalam perjanjian mereka. Kyuhyun bisa menuntut Siwon dengan surat itu.

"Lelaki sejati akan selalu memegang teguh janjinya."

Jemari kurus milik _namja_ pucat terkepal erat. Jadi Siwon mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun bukan pria sejati?

"Jadi, kapan kau ingin melangsungkan pernikahannya?" tanya Siwon sambil melihat kalender yang tersedia dalam aplikasi ponselnya.

"Terserah."

"Bagaimana jika tiga bulan lagi? Kau setuju?"

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu."

Senyum joker lagi-lagi melengkung. "Jadi kau sudah tidak sabar ya?"

"Brengsek!"

Salahkan Siwon yang memang gemar sekali menggoda. Siwon sudah mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak menggoda _namja_ pemarah di depannya itu. Tapi ternyata sulit.

"Maksudku, kau sudah tidak sabar menunggu mobilmu kembali," ralat Siwon cepat. Tidak ingin membuat _namja_ pucat di hadapannya itu murka.

"Bulan depan. Dan kembalikan mobilku secepatnya. Aku membutuhkannya."

"Bulan depan? Baiklah." Tangan besarnya terulur ke depan. Menanti Kyuhyun membalasnya. "Sepakat?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Terpaksa sepakat. Demi mobilku." Lalu membalas uluran tangan Siwon.

Lebih dari satu menit lamanya mereka berjabat. Tentu saja karena Siwon yang menahan tangan kurus itu lebih lama dalam genggaman tangannya. Raut wajah kesal Kyuhyun dibalas dengan kekehan gemas dari Siwon.

"Kyuhyun, bisakah aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Sudah ku katakan untuk tidak bicara bertele-tele. Kau tuli, huh?!"

"Oh, benarkah? Aku minta maaf. Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan lain?"

Satu alis Kyuhyun terangkat. Apakah sejak tadi Kyuhyun salah memanggil namanya? Bukankah pria di depannya ini bermarga Choi? Well, Kyuhyun punya kebiasaan buruk, dia sering melupakan nama orang-orang yang menurutnya tidak penting.

"Jangan lagi memanggilku 'Tuan Choi'. Sebentar lagi kita menikah. Bisakah kau memanggilku _Yeobo_? Siwonnie? Atau paling tidak panggil aku _hyung_."

"Sepertinya sudah tidak ada hal penting lain yang harus dibicarakan." Setelah meletakkan beberapa lembar _Won_ di dekat mangkuk _ramyeon_ nya, Kyuhyun berdiri. "Selamat tinggal," ucapnya sambil memberikan smirk andalannya pada Siwon. Lalu beranjak dari bangkunya.

Sayangnya, smirk andalan yang terkesan sinis itu terlihat terlalu menggemaskan di mata Siwon.

Ditolak. Permintaan Siwon jelas ditolak. Meminta sesuatu yang bersifat _manis_ pada Cho Kyuhyun sepertinya hal yang mustahil.

"Aish, harusnya dia mengucapkan, 'Sampai jumpa lagi, _hyung_ '. Bukannya mengatakan 'Selamat tinggal'," gumam Siwon lalu berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

Satu dari sekian banyak hal yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh Siwon adalah kopi. Tapi hari ini, Siwon dengan sengaja melupakan kopinya hanya untuk berbicara serius dengan seseorang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

.

TBC

.

Iya, maaf.. Alya ngaret banget updatenya #bow.

Kerjaan numpuk dan Alya bukan orang yang bisa ngetik di kantor. Pernah maksain nyoba, tapi hasilnya malah berantakan. Ujung-ujungnya harus ketik ulang. Jadi dua kali kerja #ups curhat.

Ini baru chapter 2. Dan perjalanan kita masih panjang. Hahaha #ketawa evil. Masih adakah yang beminat review ?

8/November/2015. AlyaFarah.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Warning: WonKyu, Chaptered, Slash, Mpreg, OOC, AU, Typo(s)

Disclaimer: This story is mine.

Note: Chapter ini minim dialog. Lebih banyak deskripsi tentang isi kepala Cho Kyuhyun. Semoga gak bosen bacanya.

Selamat membaca #kecup

.

oooOoooOooo

.

Sedan mewah berwarna hitam berhenti di depan pintu utama mansion yang sedikit tidak normal. Dikatakan tidak normal karena mansion itu berukuran terlalu besar untuk sebuah mansion yang dibangun di tengah kota.

Tiga orang pria berseragam hitam-hitam, turun dari mobil tersebut. Satu diantaranya bergegas membukakan pintu mobil bagian tengah, tempat sang penumpang istimewanya duduk.

"Silahkan, Tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun," kata pria berpakaian hitam itu sopan.

Yang namanya dipanggil, hanya melirik. Melepaskan fokusnya sebentar dari benda kesayangan. Benda tipis bernama PSP itu terpaksa dimatikan, lalu masuk ke dalam saku jaket untuk disimpan sementara. Pintu kayu mahoni yang sengaja di buka lebar-lebar, turut menyambut kedatangan sang Tuan Muda.

Manik karamelnya tidak sengaja menangkap sesuatu. Langkahnya terhenti.

Dua buah mobil yang terparkir di halaman, berhasil menarik perhatian si _namja_ pucat. Bukan karena Kyuhyun terobsesi memiliki satu diantaranya. Hanya sibuk mencari alasan; mengapa dua mobil itu harus diparkir bersisian. Seakan tidak ada lagi tempat jika kedua mobil itu diletakkan agak jauh. Padahal halaman mansionnya tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Lalu apa alasannya ?

Kyuhyun tau, mobil berwarna abu mengkilap berdesain klasik itu milik siapa. Kyuhyun lebih dari sekedar tau. Itu milik Cho Yeunghwan.

Semua orang setuju jika Presdir utama kerajaan bisnis Cho adalah orang yang sangat sibuk. Saking sibuknya, ayah dari Cho Kyuhyun itu hanya menginjakkan kakinya di rumah sekali dalam kurun waktu satu bulan. Lalu, apa yang di dapatkan Kyuhyun saat ini? Ayahnya berada di rumah, tepat pada pukul dua siang, waktu dimana biasanya para pebisnis kembali sibuk selepas santap siang.

Mungkin Kyuhyun tidak perlu mencari alasan dari pertanyaannya terlalu jauh. Karena jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu juga ada di depan matanya.

Audi putih yang terparkir di sebelah mobil Cho Yeunghwan adalah jawabannya. Seisi mansion tau, siapa pemilik Audi putih yang dalam dua minggu terakhir rutin parkir di halaman _rumah_ nya, tepat di sebelah mobil Yeunghwan. Para maid yang berada di sana tidak pernah berhenti berbisik ketika mendapati sang pemilik Audi putih tiba di mansionnya.

Pemilik rambut ikal itu iri. Cho Kyuhyun iri, bahkan karena sebuah hal sepele. Hanya karena dirinya melihat dua mobil itu diparkir bersisian. Mereka yang tidak tau pasti akan mengatakan: Kyuhyun hanya terlalu berlebihan.

Jika saja mereka tau yang sebenarnya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah melihat mobil Yeunghwan terparkir lama di rumah. Hanya dalam setengah jam, setelahnya mobil berdesain klasik milik _Appa_ nya akan pergi lagi. Jangankan diparkir bersisian, layaknya dua mobil itu.

Khayalannya mungkin terlalu tinggi untuk berharap.

Setelah _hoodie_ dinaikkan, Kyuhyun kembali melangkah. Menyembunyikan ikal-ikal coklat sekaligus menutupi wajah–terluka–miliknya. Beberapa pria berseragam hitam-hitam yang mengikuti langkahnya tak berani bertanya. Lebih dari dua tahun menjadi pengawal Cho Kyuhyun, membuat mereka tau kebiasaan sang Tuan muda.

.

.

.

Ada banyak jalan untuk menuju kamarnya. Entah dorongan darimana, hingga kakinya terus melangkah melewati lorong utama, tanpa bisa dicegah. Kyuhyun sudah mengalami berkali-kali, selama dua minggu terakhir. Sesuatu dalam rongga dadanya akan berdenyut sakit setiap kali melewati jalan ini. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap saja melakukannya. Dan akan berdiri lama di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Ruang baca yang sering beralih fungsi menjadi ruang kerja.

Dulu, ketika Tuan muda Cho masih berusia lima, ruang itu adalah ruangan favoritenya. Kakeknya sering membuat pertemuan kecil di sana, untuk membicarakan bisnis. Kyuhyun senang menyelundup masuk. Bersembunyi di bawah meja kayu panjang dan mencuri kertas-kertas berisi nominal memusingkan. Kyuhyun tidak tau jika kertas yang ia curi adalah kertas penting. Kyuhyun kecil senang melipat kertas-kertas penting itu untuk dijadikan pesawat kertas.

Lalu, saat _ahjussi_ –teman sang kakek berteriak panik karena kertasnya hilang, Kyuhyun akan keluar dari persembunyian. Memberikan pesawat kertas hasil lipatannya yang tidak rapi kepada sang kakek. _Harabeoji_ Kim-nya hanya tertawa mendapati kenakalan cucu kesayangan. Pesawat kertas hasil lipatan Kyuhyun akan diambil dan _Harabeoji_ Kim akan menggantinya dengan kertas yang lebih bagus. Kertas-kertas yang memiliki warna menarik bagi anak berusia lima tahun.

Sayangnya, itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ketika _Harabeoji_ Kim jatuh sakit, kesenangannya terhenti. Tidak ada lagi acara melipat kertas dan kekehan gemas yang Kyuhyun senangi, karena ruang kerja diambil alih oleh _Appa_ nya.

Memang tidak pernah ada yang melarangnya masuk ke ruangan itu. Juga tidak ada yang mengomelinya berbuat apapun. Bahkan ketika Kyuhyun memulai semua kenakalannya. Kyuhyun hanya ingin mengajak _Appa_ nya yang mulai sibuk itu bermain. Tapi tidak, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mendapatkannya. Membuat Yeunghwan melihat ke arahnya pun sulit. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun kecil marah. Pajangan porselen penghias sudut-sudut meja, dibuang begitu saja. Dibanting sampai menimbulkan suara gaduh. Pecahan kaca bertebaran dimana-mana, menutupi lantai marmer hijau lumut.

Kegaduhan yang Kyuhyun buat mengundang semua maid berkumpul di depan ruang kerja Yeunghwan, mengawasi dan membujuk Tuan muda kecil mereka untuk berhenti. Kejadian itu berakhir ketika Kyuhyun menangis keras karena kesal. Meskipun begitu, Cho Yeunghwan masih fokus dengan kertas-kertasnya. Seakan tidak terjadi apapun di sana. Seakan tidak melihat Kyuhyun ada dalam ruang kerjanya. Juga tidak mempedulikan putra tunggalnya yang sudah meraung keras di tengah hamparan pecahan kaca yang siap menggores kulit lembut Kyuhyun, kapan saja.

Sejak saat itu, ruang kerja bukanlah ruang favoritenya lagi. Melainkan ruang yang paling ia benci. Dan setelahnya, tidak ada lagi anak kecil menggemaskan yang senang berlarian dalam rumah. Hanya ada Tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun yang kesepian.

"Siwon-ah, ini berkas proyek hotel kita di Jeju. Pelajarilah. Jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku jika mendapatkan kesulitan."

" _Nde, Abeonim_."

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan mendengarkan percakapan itu. Mengintip lewat celah pintu yang tidak tertutup sempurna adalah hal yang sering Kyuhyun lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Satu dari sekian banyak hal yang membuat hatinya sakit. Ya, sebut saja dirinya menguping. Tapi tidak pernah ada yang salah dengan itu. Ini rumahnya. Dan semua yang terjadi di rumahnya akan menjadi urusannya juga.

Apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi? 'Hotel kita'?

Sekaya apa _namja gay_ -keparat itu, hingga Yeunghwan rela menukar anak satu-satunya demi memperoleh keuntungan? Tidak cukupkah harta yang sudah Yeunghwan miliki? Sampai-sampai, jika harta itu dibukukan pasti akan menghabiskan berlembar-lembar kertas.

.

"Oh.. nak, kau sudah pulang?" Yeunghwan menurunkan kacamata baca yang membingkai mata tuanya. Benda itu memang dapat menolongnya untuk melihat deret huruf dan angka, namun selalu menjadi penghalang pandangannya untuk menatap sang anak semata wayang.

Kyuhyun diam. Tidak ada yang tau jika kedua tangan si _namja_ pucat terkepal di balik saku jaketnya.

" _Annyeong_ , Kyuhyun-ah."

Seorang Choi Siwon tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan. Memberi salam pada Kyuhyun ketika mereka bertemu, sudah menjadi hal wajib yang ada dalam hidupnya, baru-baru ini. Tak lupa senyum terbaik diberikan untuk calon pendamping hidupnya. Senyum yang sebenarnya membuat Kyuhyun merasa muak. Karena senyuman Siwon memiliki arti lain di mata Kyuhyun. Choi Siwon menertawakan hidupnya lewat senyum itu.

Kyuhyun tidak tau, harus bersyukur ataukah memaki, ketika mendengar Siwon memanggilnya 'Kyuhyun-ah'. Sejak dua minggu yang lalu, Siwon selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Baby'. Panggilan manis yang selalu membuat si _namja_ kurus, bersumpah setiap kali dirinya mendengar Siwon memanggilnya 'Baby'. Bersumpah bahwa panggilan itu benar-benar menjijikkan.

Mungkin hari ini Choi Siwon sedang berbaik hati untuk tidak mempermalukan Kyuhyun di depan _Appa_ nya sendiri. Sehingga memilih untuk memanggilnya 'Kyuhyun-ah'.

"Kau ingin bergabung, nak? Kemarilah." Pertanyaan belum selesai menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Sofa mahal ditepuk lembut. Tuan besar Cho mengundang anak semata wayang untuk bergabung. Duduk diam di sisinya saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Yeunghwan.

"Cih! Kalian pikir aku sudi?" Manik karamel berputar jengah. "Jangan lupa tutup pintunya jika sedang bicara. Suara kalian membuatku muak!" Dan suara pintu yang dibanting menjadi penutup kalimatnya.

Yeunghwan membuang nafas kasar. "Tolong maafkan anakku, Siwon-ah. Kyuhyun kadang tidak bisa mengontrol kata-katanya jika sedang lelah."

" _Gwaenchana, Abeonim_. Aku bisa mengerti untuk itu."

Satu yang tidak pernah Kyuhyun tau, bahwa Yeunghwan akan selalu membelanya dalam keadaan apapun.

.

.

.

Suara indah lonceng yang berdentang, bagaikan suara terompet kematian di telinga Kyuhyun. Tuxedo putih bersih yang membalut tubuh kurusnya juga tidak membuatnya lebih baik. Ditambah dua orang yang sedang berbicara di dekatnya ini makin membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun keringat dingin.

"Choi Siwon-ssi, bersediakah anda mengasihi dan menghormati istri anda, Cho Kyuhyun, sepanjang hidup?"

"Ya. Aku bersedia." Siwon menjawab dengan tenang. Meskipun begitu, nada tegas jelas sekali terdengar dalam kalimatnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, bersediakah anda mengasihi dan menghormati suami anda, Choi Siwon, sepanjang hidup?"

Pria tua yang mengenakan jubah putih panjang, beralih dari Siwon. Pertanyaannya kali ini terarah pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Hanya memandang datar wajah renta di hadapannya. Dalam hati, Kyuhyun sibuk berdoa sendiri, agar segera terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Atau jika hal ini adalah sebuah kenyataan, Kyuhyun berdoa agar Tuhan mau mengabulkan doanya, untuk segera mencabut nyawanya saat ini juga.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi? Anda baik-baik saja?"

"H-huh?"

Gumaman itu menjelaskan bahwa sang _namja_ pucat sedang tidak konsentrasi. Pikirannya sibuk mengembara entah kemana. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar, sedang berada dimana dirinya sekarang. Tatapan matanya pun kosong.

Pendeta Park menghela nafas sejenak. Ia paham. Tidak hanya kali ini, pendeta Park sudah banyak mendapatkan hal serupa, dimana pasangan pengantin seperti sedang melamun. Sebagian dari pasangan pengantin akan mengalami hal itu. Mereka hanya gugup atau bahkan terlalu bahagia karena akhirnya bisa menikah dengan orang yang mereka cintai.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, bersediakah anda mengasihi dan menghormati suami anda, Choi Siwon, sepanjang hidup?" ulangnya.

Kepala dengan ikal-ikal menawan sejenak menoleh. Di sisi kanannya ada si namja gay yang hampir merusak hidupnya. Sedang menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum khasnya. Juga menanti Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan yang sama yang sudah ia jawab sebelumnya.

 _Demi mobilnya!_

Kyuhyun mengangguk kaku.

Pendeta Park tersenyum maklum. "Tolong jawab dengan jelas, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Para hadirin dan calon suami anda sangat menantikannya."

'Para hadirin' yang dimaksud pendeta Park adalah segelintir orang yang datang ke acara pernikahannya sebagai saksi. Mereka adalah Cho Yeunghwan, Choi Seunghyun dan satu pria lain yang Kyuhyun tidak ingat namanya. Wajahnya berbentuk hati dengan kulit lebih coklat dari pada Siwon. Entahlah, Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Juga ada beberapa bodyguard Yeunghwan. Tapi mereka tidak terhitung, karena hanya berdiri di depan pintu. Berjaga-jaga jika ada peliput berita yang tiba-tiba muncul karena mengetahui Cho Yeunghwan sang pebisnis nomor satu datang dalam sebuah pernikahan _tertutup_.

"Nak, tariklah nafas perlahan jika kau gugup." Pendeta Park berujar dengan nada bersahabat. Mendapati salah satu pengantin diam bergeming membuatnya sedikit khawatir.

Kyuhyun menurut. Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum dihembuskan perlahan. Menanti ajalnya yang sebentar lagi akan datang.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, bersediakah anda mengasihi dan menghormati suami anda, Choi Siwon, sepanjang hidup?" ulangnya untuk yang terakhir.

"Ya. B-bersedia."

Semua orang menghela nafas lega mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Terutama dia, yang bernama Choi Siwon.

"Sekarang kalian sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Pengantin pria–umm, maksudku, pihak suami sudah diperbolehkan untuk mencium istrinya."

Namja pucat tersentak. Kalimat pendeta Park bagaikan godam besar yang menghantam kepalanya. Menghancurkan semua tulangnya hingga ke persendian.

Sialan! Kyuhyun melupakan hal itu. Hal sepele yang merupakan rangkaian acara pernikahan. Tidak, sampai matipun Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah rela dicium oleh Siwon.

Si tampan dengan senyum khas tidak sudi menunggu lama. Tangan besarnya bergerak perlahan. Menggenggam jemari putih Kyuhyun, mengelus lembut punggung tangan Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Siwon tersenyum bahagia melihat platina bundar melingkar dengan sangat indah di jari manis Kyuhyun. Cincin yang sama dengan cincin yang ia kenakan. Cincin pernikahannya, pernikahan mereka.

Pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun mulai kesulitan menghirup udara. Tubuhnya menegang seketika, begitu menyadari tangan kanannya berada dalam genggaman erat Siwon. Namun mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Setidaknya, pilihan Siwon untuk mengecup punggung tangannya terasa lebih baik daripada Siwon harus menciumnya.

"Mulai hari ini, kau milikku. Aku akan menjagamu dengan sepenuh jiwaku". Meskipun Siwon berucap lirih, Kyuhyun tetap bisa mendengarnya. Kalimat itu terdengar seperti sebuah janji.

Tidak, ini bukan bagian dari sandiwara yang sudah mereka rencanakan. Terlebih tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengarnya, kecuali Kyuhyun. Jadi apa maksud Siwon mengatakan itu ?

Saat Siwon merunduk, saat itu juga Kyuhyun merasakan tangannya ditarik. Menutup matanya rapat-rapat mungkin adalah pilihan terbaik. Tidak sanggup melihat tangannya dikecup, terlebih oleh seorang _namja_. Biasanya, dialah yang akan mengecup punggung tangan seseorang. _Yeoja,_ tentu saja. Ini hal kedua yang sangat memalukan yang terjadi pada hidupnya, selain menikah dengan sesama _namja_ dan..

Chup

Sesuatu yang kenyal menempel dipermukaan kissable miliknya. Bersentuhan lembut dan hangat. Hanya menempel, tidak lebih. Tapi apa itu?

Manik karamel langsung membelalak lebar, disuguhi senyum joker yang sangat menawan.

Keparat! _Namja_ kurang ajar itu baru saja mengecup bibirnya, bukan punggung tangannya.

"BRENGSEK!" teriaknya kaget. Makiannya terdengar hingga ke lorong-lorong gereja.

Bruk

"Aww". Siwon meringis sambil memegangi kakinya yang barusaja ditendang oleh Kyuhyun, tepat di tulang keringnya. Namun Siwon tidak pernah menyesal melakukannya.

END

Akhirnya mereka menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Tamat. #plak

Indahnya kl bisa nulis 3 huruf di atas, 'END'. Tapi sayang, Alya gak sebaik itu. Masih banyak yang mau Alya ceritain sama readers2 tersayang tentang pasangan paling _Fenomeneul_ kita ini. Haha! #ketawaevil.

Akhir kata, tulisan 'END' di atas, Alya ganti jadi...

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Happy weekend, yeorobun. Annyeong.. :*

21/November/2015. AlyaFarah.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Warning: WonKyu, Chaptered, Slash, Mpreg, OOC, AU, Typo(s)

Disclaimer: This story is mine.

.

oooOoooOooo

.

Sesuai permintaan yang sudah disepakati bersama. Tuan Choi Siwon yang tampan memasukkan permintaan ini pada poin kesepakatan mereka; Cho Kyuhyun akan ikut dengannya dan tinggal bersama dengannya setelah menikah. Dan di sinilah mereka, duduk bertiga untuk berpamitan. Dengan catatan, yang seharusnya berpamitan malah memilih kursi terjauh untuk duduk.

"Aku titip anakku, Siwon-ah. Tolong jaga dia." Cho Yeunghwan, ayah Kyuhyun, berpesan sambil menepuk bahu kokoh menantunya. Suaranya agak bergetar.

"Tentu, _Abeonim_. Akan ku jaga Kyuhyun dengan segenap jiwaku." Memang kalimat Siwon terkesan terlalu mendramatisir, tapi itu janji tulusnya pada Yeunghwan. Siwon membungkuk dalam, secara tidak langsung mengatakan rasa terima kasihnya pada si pria paruh baya, karena tanpanya tidak akan ada seseorang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Mungkin jadi hal sulit bagi Yeunghwan untuk melepas anak semata wayang. Dari jarak sedekat itu, Siwon bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana mata tua Yeunghwan dilapisi cairan bening. Ayah mertuanya hampir menangis.

Cho Kyuhyun–yang sekarang sudah berganti nama menjadi Choi Kyuhyun–duduk menyilangkan kaki kiri di atas kaki kanannya dengan sangat tidak sopan. Hanya diam memandang bosan dua _namja_ beda usia yang duduk agak jauh darinya. Tak henti-hentinya ia berdecih malas mendengarkan pembicaraan memuakkan dua orang itu.

"Kyuhyunie, kau tidak ingin memeluk pria tua ini sebelum kau pergi?" pintanya dengan suara serak. Tangannya merentang lebar, berharap putra semata wayangnya segera menghambur dan memeluknya.

"Cih." Berdecih dan membuang muka memang terlalu menyakitkan untuk mengatakan sebuah penolakan. Tapi itulah Kyuhyun.

Yeunghwan hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mendengar decihan pelan itu. Sudah ia duga, Kyuhyun akan menolaknya.

Satu benda dikeluarkan Yeunghwan dari saku jasnya.

"Apa ini, _Abeonim_?" Bukannya Siwon tidak tau nama benda tipis yang Yeunghwan berikan padanya. Benda itu adalah sebuah credit card. Yang tidak dimengerti Siwon adalah, apa tujuan ayah mertuanya memberikan itu padanya?

"Ini milik Kyuhyun," jawab Yeunghwan memperlihatkan Black Card dengan nama 'Cho Kyuhyun' yang diukir menggunakan tinta emas.

"Maafkan aku, _Abeonim_. Aku tidak bisa menerima yang satu ini." Siwon mendorong kembali Black Card itu dengan sopan, mengembalikannya pada Yeunghwan. "Berikan aku kesempatan untuk mencukupi semua kebutuhan Kyuhyun dengan usahaku sendiri."

Tawa Yeunghwan menggema di ruang tamunya yang besar. "Tentu saja, nak." Menepuk pelan pundak Siwon yang sedang membungkuk dalam–meminta maaf. "Maaf, aku hanya takut kau kaget dengan kebiasaan buruk anakku menghabiskan uang dalam sekejap. Tentu Siwon, aku tidak meragukanmu."

Sepasang mata bulat indah milik _namja_ pucat–yang sejak tadi hanya 'menonton'–tiba-tiba berbinar bahagia ketika melihat Yeunghwan mengeluarkan sesuatu lagi dari dalam kantung jasnya. Kyuhyun tau benda itu. Benda bergemerincing yang benar-benar ia rindukan selama empat bulan ini.

"Biasanya aku yang menskors anak nakal itu," Yeunghwan tertawa pelan. "Tapi sekarang, kewenangan itu akan kuserahkan padamu." Diserahkannya dua buah kunci mobil pada Siwon.

"Terima kasih untuk kepercayaannya, _Abeonim_. Kupastikan Kyuhyun tidak akan menggunakan benda ini tanpa pengawasanku." Sengaja Siwon melirik Kyuhyun. Menggoda sedikit sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan. Benar saja, si pucat yang beberapa jam lalu menikah dengannya, kini sedang mengucap kata ' _sialan_ ' tanpa suara. Siwon tak kuasa menahan senyum geli.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari sofanya dengan semangat membara. Tidak pernah ada yang tau betapa rindunya Kyuhyun pada mobilnya. Hendak merampas kunci mobilnya yang sudah lama disita oleh sang _Appa_. Sayangnya, Yeunghwan mengetahui apa yang ingin dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, nak? Aku hanya akan mengembalikan mobilmu jika aku mendengar laporan kau sudah bisa mengurangi sikap burukmu. Jadilah anak baik, dan mobilmu akan kembali. Siwon-ah akan mengawasimu," jelasnya.

"Apa?!" Cho Kyuhyun berteriak. Kaget mendengar ultimatum dari _Appa_ nya.

" _Abeonim_?" Tidak kalah kagetnya dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon pun mengalaminya. Ayah mertuanya tidak mengatakan tentang hal itu sebelumnya.

Sepasang suami-istri yang baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan itu pun saling berpandangan bingung. Kyuhyun yang hendak protes, dan Siwon yang seakan mengatakan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak tau tentang peraturan baru yang Yeunghwan buat.

"Brengsek!" Makian terdengar lagi di ruang tamu mansion Cho.

PRANG

Guci besar yang diletakkan dekat pintu, pecah berkeping-keping ketika Kyuhyun melewatinya. Bunyi pecahannya nyaring terdengar. Meninggalkan sedikit gema di ruang tamu yang besar. Beberapa maid sampai memekik kaget mendengar suara benturannya. Tapi tak satu orang pun yang memperhatikan gucinya. Karena tiap pasang mata yang berada di sana hanya menatap cemas pada _namja_ pucat pelaku kekacauan. Suara debuman benda yang dibanting ataupun kaca yang pecah bukanlah sesuatu yang baru bagi mereka. Telinga mereka sudah terbiasa mendengarnya. Porselain antik, pajangan kristal atapun kaca selebar dinding, tidak pernah bertahan lama ketika terkena 'sentuhan' Kyuhyun.

Semua orang menghela nafas lega ketika Kyuhyun terlihat baik-baik saja. Bahkan sang Tuan muda Cho sempat membanting pintu sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

"Maaf, Siwon-ah–"

Siwon memotong perkataan Yeunghwan. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, _Abeonim._ " Suara benda–lain–yang dibanting, terdengar sayup di beranda. Cho Kyuhyun masih meluapkan amarahnya dengan menghancurkan barang. "Sepertinya aku harus pamit sekarang, _Abeonim_. Kyuhyun pasti menungguku," pamitnya segera.

Yeunghwan mengangguk paham. "Ya. Aku titip anak nakal itu padamu."

.

"Hati-hati, Tuan muda. Anda bisa terluka jika terus seperti itu."

"Tolong berhenti, Tuan muda, kami mohon."

Belasan maid berkumpul membentuk lingkaran, Cho Kyuhyun yang menjadi titik pusatnya. Mereka terus memohon agar Tuan muda Cho-nya mau berhenti. Walaupun yang mereka lakukan adalah hal percuma, karena Kyuhyun masih _senang_ melempar pot-pot tanah liat ke segala arah untuk dihancurkan. Bahkan beberapa yang sudah menjadi kepingan masih diinjak-injak oleh si pemilik kaki jenjang. Siwon mempercepat langkahnya sebelum Kyuhyun melukai dirinya sendiri. Para maid memberi jalan untuk Siwon lewat. Ditambah tatapan memohon agar sang _namja_ tampan mau menghentikan tuan muda mereka yang keras kepala.

"Hentikan, Kyu." Suaranya lembut namun tegas.

Seketika Cho Kyuhyun berhenti, lalu menatap Siwon bengis dan penuh kebencian. "Apa kau belum puas mempermainkanku?!" bentaknya. "Apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Menggenggam lembut sepasang tangan kurus yang mencengkram kerah bajunya. Siwon berusaha melepas tangan Kyuhyun tanpa menyakitinya. "Ini bukan mauku. Aku juga baru tau ketika _Abeonim_ mengatakannya."

"Tutup mulutmu, brengsek! Apa yang sudah kau berikan padanya hingga dia begitu patuh padamu?"

"Semua yang kau tuduhkan itu tidak benar, Kyu." Siwon berhasil melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang hampir membunuhnya dengan membelit lehernya. "Dengar, aku sudah berjanji untuk mengembalikan mobilmu, bukan? Aku akan mengembalikannya. Tapi mungkin tidak sekarang." Suaranya mengecil. Merasa bersalah sudah mengkhianati Kyuhyun karena keputusan Yeunghwan. Namun Siwon percaya, ayah mertuanya pasti punya alasan melakukan itu.

"Benarkah? Kapan? Ketika aku sudah mati?"

"Secepatnya, Kyu. Secepatnya." Siwon melirik sejenak, rupanya para maid masih belum pergi dan menonton pertengkaran mereka dengan raut khawatir. "Sebaiknya kita pulang. Kau harus istirahat. Nanti kita pikirkan lagi cara agar mobilmu kembali," bujuknya.

Kyuhyun mengalah. Siwon benar, tubuhnya benar-benar lelah. Akan sangat buruk bila terus dipaksakan. Melangkah pelan menuju salah satu mobil sambil memikirkan cara agar Siwon mau mengembalikan mobil miliknya. Mungkin ia perlu mengancam Siwon, atau memberikannya sedikit pelajaran. Kyuhyun berpikir keras.

Tok Tok

Jendela kaca mobil diketuk dari luar. Siwon yang mengetuknya. Kyuhyun mencibir melihat Siwon berbicara di luar mobil. Sekeras apapun dia berbicara, suaranya tidak akan terdengar oleh Kyuhyun. Mobil yang ditumpanginya tidak akan tertembus suara apapun dari luar. _Bodoh!_

Kaca mobil terpaksa diturunkan.

"Baby, mobil kita di belakang. Kau lupa?" ingatnya sambil melempar senyum lembut. Menunjuk pada Audi putih yang masih berhiaskan bunga-bunga kecil dan pita yang melintang cantik dibeberapa sisinya.

Astaga! Karena kelelahan, Kyuhyun mendadak bodoh. Tidak juga sebenarnya, bertahun-tahun Kyuhyun diantar dan dijemput dengan mobil ini. Wajar jika sedikit keliru.

Mulai hari ini Kyuhyun sudah tidak akan lagi memakai semua fasilitas milik _Appa_ nya. Karena _namja_ gila yang _bossy_ itu melarang Kyuhyun menggunakannya. Dengan tambahan sedikit ancaman tentu saja. _Cih!_

Siwon melirik Kyuhyun menggunakan spion tengah mobilnya. _Namja_ yang beberapa jam lalu resmi menjadi istrinya itu sibuk membuang pandangan ke luar jendela. Hanya menghela nafas pelan, tanpa ingin mengganggu. Lalu Siwon mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Pulang menuju rumah.

.

.

.

Sebuah rumah bercat putih tersaji di depan matanya. Tidak besar. Tidak juga berdesain khusus seperti mansionnya. Hanya rumah biasa berlantai dua. Dengan halaman kecil yang dipenuhi berbagai macam tanaman. Kesan asri jelas sekali menyelimuti rumah itu.

Kyuhyun tidak berhenti memaki dalam hati. Entah kenapa pundaknya meremang menatap rumah asri itu. Banyaknya bunga yang tumbuh di pekarangan, sama sekali tidak menghilangkan ketakutan Kyuhyun. Dari luar memang indah, tapi tidak ada yang bisa menjamin Kyuhyun tidak menemui ajalnya begitu masuk ke dalam. Lepas dari _penjara,_ tapi masuk ke dalam _neraka_. Bisa saja Siwon mencekiknya di dalam sana. Yeah, dia pria gila! Tidak ada yang pernah tau apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon padanya.

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja?"

Di sudut matanya, Kyuhyun bisa melihat senyum mengerikan Choi Siwon, dihiasi sepasang dimple menawan. Menyusul dua tanduk dan sepasang taring runcing yang siap menancap di lehernya. Siwon berubah menjadi makhluk mitologi menyeramkan.

"Yakk! Jangan sentuh aku!"

.

"Selamat datang di rumah keluarga Choi, Kyuhyun-ah. Mulai hari ini, rumah ini adalah rumahmu juga."

Satu dari tiga orang yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk, menyambut si _penghuni_ baru. Kyuhyun tau siapa yang barusan berbicara, menyambutnya dengan basa-basi memuakkan–menurut Kyuhyun.

Dia Choi Seunghyun, _hyung_ tertua dari Choi Siwon. Si _namja_ berwajah _keras_ menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, mencoba melakukan tata krama. Kemudian disusul _namja_ lainnya. Kyuhyun juga mengenal si _namja_ yang memiliki wajah kecil dengan bibir berbentuk hati yang tak kalah tampan. Dia Choi Yunho, _hyung_ kedua Siwon. Dua orang itu datang di acara– _Hell_ –perikahannya tadi pagi.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Hanya mengangguk kecil untuk merespon kata sambutan dari sang pemilik rumah.

"Kenalkan, ini Victoria, istriku," kata Seunghyun memperkenalkan wanita cantik yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

Mata Kyuhyun langsung berkilat antusias begitu melihat wanita cantik yang mengenakan setelan _blouse_ kerja. Pakaiannya yang sangat formal sama sekali tidak membuat penampilannya terlihat tua. Hanya sekali lihat, Kyuhyun bisa menebak jika wanita itu seumuran dirinya. Mungkin satu atau dua tahun lebih tua.

Sedikit berdeham sebelum berbicara, Kyuhyun memasang _image cool_ sambil menebar pesonanya yang memang sulit ditolak oleh banyak wanita. _Smirk_ andalan menghiasi senyumnya.

" _Annyeong_ , Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_." Setelah menyebutkan namanya, Kyuhyun mengecup tangan Victoria dengan sangat lembut. Tak lupa senyum menggoda andalannnya dalam hal menarik hati wanita.

Wajah Seunghyun mengeras seketika. Gigi-giginya sampai bergemeretak. Namun, belum sempat Seunghyun mengeluarkan emosinya, Siwon sudah menyela.

"Jangan sok jantan, baby. Kau _istriku_ sekarang," ingatnya. Siwon menarik pinggang ramping Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya. Menjauhkan _istrinya_ dari sang kakak ipar.

Petir imajiner dalam kepala Kyuhyun menggelegar dahsyat, menyambarnya di siang hari nan terik. Kyuhyun hanya bisa melotot galak pada _namja_ berdimple di sebelahnya.

' _Namja_ sialan! Kau menggagalkan rencanaku, brengsek!' makinya dalam hati.

Ditepisnya tangan Siwon dengan kasar. Setelah ini, tolong ingatkan dia untuk membuat perhitungan pada Choi-brengsek-Siwon.

"Astaga, astaga! Ini kah Choi Kyuhyun? Senang bisa mengenalmu, Kyuhyun-ah. Benar kata Siwon- _oppa_ , posisi kita sama sekarang. Jadi, jangan mencium tanganku seperti itu lagi, _ne_. Astaga, kau benar-benar menggemaskan."

Kyuhyun membelalak horor. Wanita cantik yang berdiri di depannya ini dengan sangat tidak elit mencubiti pipinya gemas. Rencananya berubah total, Kyuhyun tidak akan menjadikan wanita ini sebagai kekasih cadangannya. _Hell no!_

"Yakk! Sudah kukatakan bahwa namaku adalah CHO KYUHYUN!"

Tiga _namja_ tampan bermarga Choi mengulum senyum geli. Yang dikatakan Victoria memang benar. Kyuhyun, _istri_ sang _magnae_ Choi Siwon, benar-benar menggemaskan. Mana ada _gentleman_ yang memekik seperti itu saat sedang kesal.

.

" _Annyeong_. Maaf aku terlambat menyambutmu, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku harus mengganti pakaian Binnie dulu."

Satu orang lagi datang sambil menggendong seorang bayi. Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk angkuh tanpa membalas sapaannya.

Siwon maju mendekat. Tanpa canggung menggendong bayi mungil yang baru datang. "Hallo, jagoan. Kau merindukan _samchon_? Mulai hari ini _samchon_ mu bertambah satu. Ah, tidak, panggil dia _hyung_. BabyKyu masih terlalu muda untuk dipanggil _samchon_." Sibuk berbicara dengan bayi yang tampak nyaman berada dalam dekapannya.

"Ini Jaejoong, _istriku_. Dan ini _uri aegya_ , Choi Monbin," terang Yunho.

Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya. Ia mengira bahwa seseorang yang baru datang sambil menggendong bayi di hadapannya ini adalah seorang _yeoja_. Ternyata tebakannya salah. Jaejoong yang diperkenalkan Yunho benar-benar _namja_. Karena tidak ada _yeoja_ yang berdada rata dan memiliki _gembungan_ di antara kakinya. Meskipun dia memiliki wajah 'cantik' melebihi kecantikan Victoria.

"Kau! Jadi kau juga _gay_?!" Kyuhyun nyaris menjerit tak percaya.

Tanpa peringatan, Siwon langsung membekap mulut pedas Kyuhyun. Siwon sampai terbata-bata meminta maaf pada Yunho dan Jaejoong atas nama Kyuhyun.

"Jaga bicaramu, baby. Sungguh, aku benar-benar minta maaf, _hyung_."

" _Gwaenchana_ , Siwon-ah. Kau bisa melepaskan Kyuhyun, sepertinya dia mulai sesak nafas," kata Jaejoong khawatir melihat Kyuhyun yang masih bergerak, berusaha lepas dari dekapan Siwon.

.

Kyuhyun mendengus lagi, entah sudah yang keberapa kali. Sejujurnya ia lelah. Pikirannya, bukan hanya tubuhnya yang lelah. Tadi pagi adalah acara pernikahannya dan itu cukup menguras tenaga. Karena ia harus mati-matian menahan emosi, agar tidak meledak di tengah acara berlangsung.

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun cepat-cepat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Tapi Siwon menahannya di sini. Melakukan kegiatan ramah-tamah memuakkan untuk dirinya sebagai penghuni baru.

"Hey Kyuhyun-ah, ku dengar dari Siwon _oppa,_ kau mahasiswa jurusan seni. Apa itu benar?" Victoria masih sangat antusias bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Hm. Seni musik," jawabnya malas.

"Woah, pasti kau pintar bermain alat musik. Apa kau bisa bermain piano? Oh! Mungkin kau bisa bernyanyi? Bisa nyanyikan satu lagu untukku?"

Seunghyun, Yunho dan Jaejoong mulai merasa tidak enak ketika melihat Kyuhyun berdecih pelan sambil memutar bola matanya malas. Sepertinya Kyuhyun terganggu dengan Victoria yang masih terus bertanya tanpa henti.

"Ayolah, _magnae_. Nyanyikan satu lagu untukku." Victoria memohon.

" _Yeobo_ , masih banyak waktu untukmu mendengar Kyuhyun bernyanyi," bujuk Seunghyun. "Maafkan istriku, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Kyuhyun hanya belum terbiasa. Tenang saja, kakak ipar, suatu hari Kyuhyun akan bernyanyi untukmu," timpal Siwon.

"Benarkah? Aku jadi tidak sabar menantikannya."

Kyuhyun melirik tajam pada Siwon. Hampir saja ia ingin memberikan makian pada Victoria, karena sudah seenaknya memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan ' _magnae_ '. Tidak pernah ada yang berani memperlakukan Cho Kyuhyun seperti itu. Di rumahnya, Kyuhyun adalah raja. Dan, apa yang pria gay itu katakan tadi? Bernyanyi untuk wanita berisik itu? Tunggu saja sampai semua air laut berubah menjadi manis, baru Kyuhyun akan melakukannya.

"Ada apa, sayang? Kenapa?" Siwon bertanya penasaran. Bukan pada Kyuhyun, tetapi pada bayi yang sejak tadi duduk di pangkuannya.

Choi Moonbin, bayi lima bulan itu tidak bisa diam dan terus bergerak. Tangan mungilnya terus menggapai ke ruang kosong yang ada antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Apa kau ingin berkenalan dengan Kyuhyunie _hyung_?" tanya Siwon gemas sambil mencium pipi gembilnya. Seakan ia bisa membaca apa yang ingin dikatakan Moonbin.

Yang namanya disebut, menoleh tidak suka. Kyuhyun menggeleng horror, ketika melihat Siwon ingin memindahkan Moonbin untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Tidak, Choi. Aku tidak sudi berurusan dengan makhluk penuh liur." Kyuhyun mendesis.

"Lihatlah, Binnie sangat penasaran denganmu, baby."

"Choi, sudah kukatakan tidak!"

"Tidak apa-apa, baby," ujarnya menenangkan. Kyuhyun langsung menegang setelah Moonbin sudah duduk di pangkuannya. "Jangan kaku seperti itu, pegang saja dengan lembut. Dia hanya ingin berkenalan."

Kyuhyun terbiasa memutar stir, bukan menggendong bayi. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada makhluk tanpa gigi itu, salahkan saja Choi Siwon yang sudah memaksanya.

Terpaksa menuruti perkataan Siwon. Kyuhyun kembali bernafas, setelah menahannya sebentar. Dipandangnya sepasang mata bulat jernih yang sedang menatapnya berbinar. Kyuhyun benci bayi dan anak-anak. Mereka hanya makhluk lemah yang hanya bisa menangis jika ketakukan. Bahkan untuk menolong dirinya sendiri pun tidak mampu. Hanya mengandalkan wajah lucunya untuk meminta pertolongan orang dewasa. Benar-benar makhluk rapuh.

Sepasang tangan mungil mencoba meraih wajah Kyuhyun. Bayi dalam dekapannya kini berceloteh riang, memperlihatkan tawanya yang lucu. Ada titik putih di gusi depannya, gigi pertamanya yang hendak tumbuh.

"Dia lucu bukan, Kyu." Siwon mengomentari sambil mencuri kesempatan memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping. Alasannya ingin menjaga Moonbin agar tidak jatuh.

"Mu.. mu.. mu." Makhluk menggemaskan bernama Moonbin itu berceloteh riang dengan bahasanya sendiri.

Hampir saja Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum melihat bayi dalam dekapannya. Namun sedetik setelahnya, coklat karamelnya langsung membelalak. Sesuatu yang hangat tiba-tiba membasahi celana dan sebagian kemejanya.

"Yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan, bayi terkutuk?!" Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dengan tangan memegangi dua ketiak Moonbin agar menjauh dari tubuhnya. Tapi bayi itu malah terkekeh senang.

" _Omo_! Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku lupa memakaikan Binnie popok." Jaejoong bergegas memberikan sapu tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Sementara Yunho mengambil alih anak mereka.

"Hey, kau tidak boleh berkata kasar seperti itu pada anak kecil, Kyu." Siwon terkekeh sambil membantu Kyuhyun mengelap bajunya yang basah. "Kau tau? Aku juga pernah dipipisi Binnie saat pertama kali menggendongnya. Itu salam perkenalannya, baby. Tandanya Binnie menyukaimu. Kau boleh percaya, boleh tidak," lanjut Siwon.

"Jika aku percaya padamu, tandanya aku sudah gila."

Choi Siwon tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menunjukkan pada Kyuhyun jalan menuju kamarnya. Ternyata _namja_ pucat itu sangat marah karena mendapatkan _salam perkenalan_ dari Moonbin. Tiada hentinya Kyuhyun menggerutu sampai dirinya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi di dalam kamar Siwon.

.

Siwon membuka dua buah koper milik Kyuhyun, sambil menunggu pemiliknya selesai membersihkan diri. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah sendu. Dalam koper itu didominasi jaket, sweater, dan pakaian hangat lainnya. Bahkan baju tidur milik Kyuhyun berbahan kaos yang cukup tebal.

Siwon sudah mendengar langsung dari ayah mertuanya, bahwa Kyuhyun sering sekali sakit sejak kecil. Sang pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis Cho itu juga tidak tahan dengan udara dingin. Isi dari koper-koper ini membenarkan semua perkataan Yeunghwan. Meski Siwon tau, ayah mertuanya tidak mungkin berbohong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan koperku?" Suara Kyuhyun memecah lamunannya.

"Kau sudah selesai, Kyu?"

Pertanyaan Siwon tidak mendapat jawaban. Siwon memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang menggigil kedinginan walaupun sudah mengenakan _bathrobe_. Rambutnya pun masih basah.

Dengan cepat Siwon menarik sebuah handuk baru dari dalam lemarinya. Menyampirkan handuk yang cukup besar itu di kepala Kyuhyun, menutupi sebagian bahu Kyuhyuh yang sudah tertutup _bathrobe._ Siwon hanya mencoba membuat Kyuhyun sedikit hangat.

Setelah mendapatkan bajunya, Kyuhyun kembali ke dalam kamar mandi dengan sedikit berlari.

.

"Keluar. Aku ingin istirahat." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menganggu Siwon yang masih asik dengan lamunannya.

Ternyata _namja_ pucat itu sudah selesai memakai bajunya. Kaos lengan panjang dan celana training–yang juga panjang–menutupi sepasang kakinya yang jenjang.

"Jahat sekali. Kau mengusirku dari kamarku sendiri," kata Siwon setengah merajuk.

Kyuhyun melotot. "Lalu dimana kamarku?"

"Di sini. Ini kamar kita," jelas Siwon enteng.

"Apa tidak ada kamar lain?"

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?" Siwon kembali menggoda Kyuhyun. Ia ingin tau bagaimana reaksinya.

"Aku mau kamarku!"

"Ini kamarmu, baby. Kamar kita. Lagi pula kita sudah menikah. Tidak ada yang salah jika dua orang yang sudah menikah ada dalam satu kamar, dalam SATU RANJANG sekalipun."

Kyuhyun bergidik karena kalimat terakhir Siwon. "Aku laki-laki, Choi."

Siwon tertawa. "Tidak ada yang mengatakan kau wanita, sayang."

"Tapi aku pria normal, bukan gay!"

"Harusnya tidak ada masalah jika memang kau pria normal." Siwon mulai mendekati Kyuhyun setelah selesai menaikkan suhu kamarnya agar lebih hangat. "Apa kau tidak pernah tidur seranjang dengan laki-laki?" lanjutnya lagi.

Sekuat tenaga Siwon mencegah agar tidak tertawa karena melihat Kyuhyun yang perlahan mundur ketakutan.

"Diam di sana, Choi!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa? Atau mungkin kau sudah menjadi sepertiku, hm?"

Siwon berhasil menghimpit tubuh kurus itu ke dinding. Tangannya bergerak mengusap rambut Kyuhyun yang hampir mengenai matanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, sang _namja_ berkulit pucat, makin pucat kerena menyadari keadaannya yang terdesak. Terjepit antara tubuh besar Siwon dan tembok yang dingin. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan tamat di tangan _namja_ gay-sialan bernama Choi Siwon.

Chup

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipinya dengan lembut.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Refleks Kyuhyun langsung membalas kecupan Siwon dengan melayangkan sebuah tinju ke bahunya.

Siwon tertawa, seakan pukulan yang menghantam bahunya hanya sebuah hembusan angin. "Istirahatlah, baby. Akan ku bangunkan nanti, saat makan malam."

Setelah mematikan lampu kamar, Siwon langsung keluar. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih bersandar pada dinding karena tubuhnya sedikit lemas.

.

 **TBC**

.

Seneng banget baca review kalian #hug. Apalagi yang komen tentang ceritanya. Bukan cuma bilang, 'ayo update kilat!', hehe. Kadang, komen kalian bisa jadi ide cerita buat chapter selanjutnya loh. Dan Alya paling suka komen yg isinya tebak2an; misal 'Jangan2 si Kyuhyun begini' atau 'mungkin si Siwon begitu'.

Hhmm, Alya kebanyakan request ya? Mian :p

Alya masih anak baru di sini. Masih butuh banyak bimbingan. Kl ada yang berbaik hati ngasih kritik beserta sarannya, Alya bakal seneng banget. Ditunggu ya readers2-ku tersayang.

15/Desember/2015. AlyaFarah.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Warning: WonKyu, Chaptered, Slash, Mpreg, OOC, AU, Typo(s)

Disclaimer: This story is mine.

.

Summary:

Menikah dengan Siwon adalah bencana terbesar dalam hidupnya yang tidak pernah terlupakan. -Kyuhyun-

.

oooOoooOooo

Tubuh kurus berkulit pucat yang tengah terlelap, mulai menggeliat di atas sebuah ranjang.

Duk

Ketika Kyuhyun berguling ke samping, tiba-tiba saja keningnya membentur sesuatu yang cukup keras. Siapa yang berani lacang mengubah letak ranjangnya? Seingatnya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah suka jika ranjangnya diletakkan berhimpitan dengan tembok.

Sebelah matanya terbuka. Mengerut tak suka begitu menyadari bahwa yang membentur keningnya tadi bukanlah tembok, melainkan sebuah punggung kokoh milik seorang...

 _Namja_ ?

Spontan Kyuhyun menjerit histeris. Kakinya menendang tubuh bagian belakang si _namja_ kurang ajar, agar segera menyingkir dari ranjangnya.

"Hei, siapa kau! Kenapa kau tidur di ranjangku, brengsek!"

Well, Siwon adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidur bersama Kyuhyun saat ini. Tidur dalam satu ranjang. Mimpinya terusik ketika merasakan tubuhnya terdorong-dorong dari belakang. Susah payah Siwon membuka mata. Memancing kesadarannya agar terlepas dari kantuk. Semalam memang dia tidur agak larut karena memperdebatkan suatu hal.

"Baby, ada apa?" Sama paniknya dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon bertanya dengan suara serak bangun tidur, lalu beringsut memeluk istrinya. "Apa kau mimpi buruk, Baby? Sshh, tenanglah.. aku di sini." Siwon berbisik lembut, antara menenangkan Kyuhyun dan menahan rasa kantuknya.

"Yah! Menyingkir kau, sialan!"

Brukk

Rasa kantuknya menghilang. Siwon mengelus bokongnya yang baru saja menghantam lantai karena mendapat tendangan _selamat pagi_ dari Kyuhyun.

"Jadi itu bukan mimpi buruk. Mungkin ini hukuman untukku karena tidak pernah pergi ke gereja," gumam Kyuhyun disela kantuknya.

" _Appo_ , Baby. Kau ini kasar sekali."

Si pucat langsung beranjak dari ranjang, hendak menuju kamar mandi. Tanpa menghiraukan keluhan Siwon yang memelas, masih bersimpuh di atas lantai sambil mengelus bokongnya.

"Baby–"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu, Choi! Aku ingin mandi. Bisakah kau diam!"

Sedikit memijat pangkal hidungnya berlebihan. Wajah mengantuk Kyuhyun menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar frustasi. Jika harus berhadapan dengan situasi seperti ini setiap pagi, dirinya mungkin bisa gila hanya dalam waktu satu bulan.

"Apa tidak ada _morning kiss_ untukku?"

Kyuhyun melotot sempurna. Mungkin pria berlesung pipi itu memang benar-benar sudah gila, pikirnya. _Apa katanya tadi? Morning kiss?_

"Dalam mimpimu, Choi!"

Siwon terkekeh saat mendengar debuman pintu kamar mandinya yang sengaja di banting dari dalam–tentu saja oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. setelah mandi, langsung ke bawah, _ne_. Akan ku buatkan sarapan untukmu."

"Terserah." Walaupun kesal, tapi Kyuhyun tetap menjawabnya meskipun dengan sebuah teriakan.

.

"Pagi, _hyung_ ," sapa Siwon begitu sampai di ruang makan. Ada Jaejoong di sana, sedang berkutat dengan botol susu. Mungkin sedang membuat sarapan untuk Moonbin. "Apa yang lainnya sudah berangkat?"

Semua orang di rumah ini memang bekerja. Terkecuali Jaejoong, karena ia harus menjaga putranya yang masih berumur lima bulan.

"Pagi, Siwon-ah. Ya, mereka sudah berangkat." Jaejoong menutup botol susu lalu mengocoknya agar tercampur sempurna. "Tidak biasanya kau kesiangan. Apa karena malam pertama?" Jaejoong terkikik menggoda.

Wajah mengantuk Siwon yang ditekuk, menjawab semua pertanyaan Jaejoong. "Lebih indah dari malam pertama, _hyung_. Bahkan pagi ini aku didepak dari ranjang."

"Lalu dimana istrimu? Apa masih belum bangun?"

"BabyKyu sedang mandi sekarang. Ah, aku harus cepat, aku sudah berjanji akan membuatkannya sarapan."

"Tentu. Sebelum _nyonya_ muda Choi marah besar," canda Jaejoong, kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan keluar kamar mandi. Tubuhnya yang lelah–walau baru saja bangun tidur–kini sudah segar kembali.

Mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru kamar, Kyuhyun mencari dimana Siwon menyimpan kopernya. Cukup lama mencari, tapi tak juga mendapatkan keberadaan kopernya. Tubuh setengah basahnya mulai menggigil. Tak mampu lagi menahan dingin, karena keluar hanya memakai handuk yang dililitkan di pinggang. Tidak ingin menggigil lebih lama, ia memutuskan membuka lemari enam pintu di kamar itu; meminjam baju Siwon.

 _Dia terpaksa melakukannya_ , ingat?

"Cih, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi," makinya entah pada siapa.

Ternyata Siwon sudah memindahkan bajunya dari koper ke dalam lemari. Terdiam sejenak. Kyuhyun memandangi bajunya yang berdampingan dengan baju milik Siwon, dalam tumpukan yang sangat rapi. Hampir bercampur menjadi satu, namun Kyuhyun masih bisa mengenali yang mana baju miliknya.

Tapi..

Tetap saja terasa aneh. Kyuhyun biasa mendapat perlakuan istimewa, menjadi nomer satu, dan sekarang rasanya ia seperti tinggal dalam asrama.

 _Atau lebih parah lagi, ia menumpang sekarang._

Berbagi lemari, berbagi kamar, bahkan berbagi ranjang; itu adalah kenyataan yang harus diterimanya mulai detik ini. _Appa_ nya benar-benar membuangnya; menyerahkannya pada seorang _namja_ , dalam ikatan sebuah pernikahan. _Hell_.

"Arrghh! _Namja_ tua itu pasti sudah gila."

Setelah mendapatkan bajunya, Kyuhyun buru-buru kembali ke kamar mandi dengan berlari kecil. Sebelum si pemilik kamar kembali dan mendapatkan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan memalukan. Dengan tubuh setengah telanjangnya yang menggigil kedinginan.

.

Si pucat sedang menggosok rambut ikalnya yang masih setengah basah dengan handuk. Coklat karamelnya berkelana selagi menunggu, menjelajah seisi kamar yang akan ditempatinya hari ini, esok, dan hari-hari seterusnya.

Ini adalah hari pertama Kyuhyun membuka mata dan menemukan dirinya berada di kamar asing–selain kamar hotel. Di ranjang yang bukan miliknya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, akan ada orang lain yang akan Kyuhyun lihat ketika dia membuka mata setiap pagi. _Tolong jangan sebutkan namanya!_

Sempurna. Tuhan benar-benar menghukumnya karena selama ini Kyuhyun tidak menjadi anak baik. Tapi siapa peduli. Tuhan juga tidak pernah memberikannya kesenangan dengan menjadi anak baik sekalipun.

Matanya berkelana ke penjuru ruang bersekat empat yang biasa disebut kamar. Kamar milik Siwon.

Kesan pertama Kyuhyun tentang kamar itu adalah.. membosankan dan kecil. Dindingnya bercat putih. Tidak banyak perabotan. Hanya ada sebuah sofa yang diletakkan di dekat jendela, lemari enam pintu, dan meja kecil di sudut kamar–yang mungkin berfungsi menjadi meja rias. Juga ada satu lemari kecil untuk rak buku. Dan yang terakhir adalah ranjang.

Dilihatnya lagi ranjang yang semalam digunakannya untuk tidur. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berdecih. _Percayalah_ , dia punya satu ranjang yang ukurannya tiga kali lebih besar dari pada _double bed_ milik Siwon. Hingga bisa berguling kesana-kemari tanpa harus takut jatuh. Juga tidak perlu tidur berdesakan seperti para korban gempa yang mengungsi dalam satu tenda beramai-ramai.

Ranjang miliknya sangatlah empuk, rasanya seperti tidur di atas gumpalan awan. Dilapisi sprei berbahan sutera pilihan–yang dikirim langsung dari China. Sulit dibayangkan, berapa banyak ulat sutera yang sudah dikorbankan hanya demi kenyaman tuan muda Cho untuk melukis mimpinya. Tentu membutuhkan uang yang tidak sedikit untuk membawa sprei berbahan sutera itu pulang. Benar-benar nyaman ketika bersentuhan dengan kulit lembutnya.

Belum lagi bantal yang berisi helaian bulu angsa yang tentu saja menjadi favorite Kyuhyun. Dan ranjang miliknya dilengkapi empat tiang yang berguna untuk menggantung tirai, seperti layaknya ranjang para putri raja. Terakhir, Kyuhyun mempunyai perapian mungil yang benar-benar bisa diandalkan untuk menjaga suhu kamarnya ketika suhu dingin mulai menggila.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah memusingkan soal baju atau sarapan di pagi hari. Yang biasanya ia dapatkan adalah semuanya sudah siap ketika membuka mata. Akan selalu ada satu _bath up_ yang sudah terisi air hangat, dengan tambahan sedikit _aromatherapy_ untuk berendam. Bajunya juga sudah tersedia dalam lemari kecil di kamar mandi, tanpa harus Kyuhyun berteriak memintanya. Lengkap, bahkan sampai ke pakaian dalamnya. Dan begitu selesai dengan ritual mandinya, sebuah troli berisi makanan menu sarapan sudah menunggu untuk disantap. Ingin sarapan beralaskan meja atau sarapan di atas tempat tidur, semua terserah padanya.

Di mansionnya, Kyuhyun mempunyai dua orang koki yang akan bergantian bertugas menyediakan makanan. Dari mulai membuka mata, sampai kembali tertidur. Tidak pernah satu hari pun ia kecewa karena bosan dengan menu makanannya. Di sana ada lebih dari tiga puluh maid yang siap menerima tugas apapun yang Kyuhyun perintahkan.

Sama sekali tidak berlebihan menggambarkan keadaan di mansionnya. Itu nyata adanya. Kyuhyun selalu mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa, tanpa ada yang mampu menolak apapun yang ia inginkan. Di rumahnya, dia adalah _raja_.

Tapi di sini? Semua berbanding terbalik. Bahkan tidak ada satu _bathrobe_ pun yang tersedia di kamar mandi. Kyuhyun hanya menemukan sebuah handuk kecil yang sama sekali tidak bisa menghalau dingin di tubuhnya.

Berteriak pun percuma, karena tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya keluar dari _neraka_ ini.

Kyuhyun memijat kepalanya sekali lagi. Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan Yeunghwan? Kyuhyun mengerti jika hulu semua permasalahan ini hanyalah tentang bisnis. Tapi, tidak cukupkah Yeunghwan membuat Kyuhyun menderita dengan mengacuhkannya selama ini? Hingga ia menyiksanya lagi, dengan memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menikah? Dengan seorang _namja_ yang seksualitasnya menyimpang seperti Siwon?

Meskipun Kyuhyun sudah berlapang dada menerima takdir hidupnya yang menyedihkan, tapi mungkin ia tidak akan pernah bisa membaur dengan pria itu. Umurnya masih delapan belas tahun, sedangkan Siwon sudah berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun–kalau dia tidak salah. Usia mereka terpaut sembilan tahun. Tentu akan sulit. Akan ada banyak sekali perbedaan. Terutama tentang kebiasaan dan cara berpikir.

 _Entahlah._

Lupakan sejenak segala urusan yang bisa membuatnya gila. Sekarang ia harus bergegas keluar dari rumah terkutuk ini, mengingat ia punya janji siang nanti.

.

.

.

Erangan dan celotehan bayi yang tidak jelas, terdengar begitu Kyuhyun memasuki ruang makan. Di sana, Siwon sedang memangku bayi–yang kemarin sore memberikan _salam perkenalan_ padanya–si bayi lima bulan bernama Moonbin. Dan di hadapan Siwon duduk si _namja gay_ , istri Choi Yunho, yang sedang membujuk anaknya untuk minum susu.

Sekilas mereka seperti sebuah keluarga kecil. Sayangnya Jaejoong adalah _namja_ , jika saja _namja_ berwajah cantik itu seorang _yeoja_ , mereka akan benar-benar seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

"Cih, mereka berdua itu _gay_ ," gumamnya sambil bergidik ngeri. Sedikit berdeham untuk menginterupsi tiga orang yang sedang bercengkrama, dalam suasana sarapan pagi yang menyenangkan.

Siwon adalah orang pertama yang melihatnya. Dengan satu tangan, ia menarik kursi yang ada di sebelahnya untuk Kyuhyun duduk.

"Binnie, ayo beri salam untuk Kyuhyunnie _hyung_. Celamat pagi, _hyungie_ ," sapa Siwon sambil mengubah suaranya seperti suara anak-anak. Sedangkan Moonbin hanya tertawa senang melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Selamat pagi, Kyu. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Jaejoong ikut menyapa dengan senyum ramahnya.

Sayang sekali. Dia–yang disapa, sama sekali tidak merespon. Satu alisnya pun ikut naik mendengar sapaan hangat yang tertuju untuknya. Kyuhyun juga menghiraukan Siwon. Ia menarik bangku lain, yang letaknya agak jauh dari si _namja_ tampan.

Sementara Siwon hanya bisa membuang nafas pasrah. Setelah mengembalikan Moonbin ke dalam dekapan _eomma_ nya, ia berpindah duduk ke samping Kyuhyun. "Makanlah, Kyu. Kuharap kau suka."

Siwon meletakkan sesuatu di atas meja Kyuhyun. Beberapa buah _pancake_ yang ditumpuk dalam sebuah piring dan disirami dengan cairan hijau bening itu adalah buatannya. Tanpa campur tangan orang lain. Di atasnya terdapat _whipcream_ dan beberapa potong buah segar sebagai _topping_.

Ada sedikit cemas melintas di benaknya melihat kening Kyuhyun berkerut menilai sarapan pagi buatannya.

Ujung garpu mungil yang digenggam Kyuhyun mulai mengiris kecil ujung pancake buatan Siwon. Sebelum masuk ke dalam mulutnya, Kyuhyun sedikit mengendus. Mencurigai jika ada bau aneh yang tertangkap penciumannya. Hanya mengantisipasi, jika saja Siwon ingin membunuhnya–mungkin. Walaupun _platting_ nya kurang rapi, tapi rasanya tidak buruk. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun malas mengakui bahwa _pancake_ yang diberikan Siwon memiliki rasa yang enak. Karena di rumahnya, Kyuhyun punya Koki pribadi yang selalu menyajikan makanan terbaiknya untuk Kyuhyun. Ingat?

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat keduanya. Siwon yang dimabuk cinta dan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya masih malu. Tak ingin mengganggu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pamit ke kamar, meskipun Moonbin meronta dalam dekapannya. Sepertinya Moonbin sangat penasaran pada _namja_ muda itu. Sejak Kyuhyun datang kemarin sore, Moonbin selalu berbinar ketika melihatnya. Mungkin Moonbin menyukai Kyuhyun seperti ia menyukai pamannya yang tampan, Choi Siwon, dan ingin mengajaknya bermain.

.

Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan Siwon, selain asik memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang menikmati sarapannya dalam diam. Sesekali ia menyesap _americano_ nya yang masih mengepul. Siwon tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihatnya. Ia bersyukur Kyuhyun mau memakan _pancake_ yang ia buat sendiri, walaupun terlihat tidak semangat.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berdiri lalu melangkah menuju dapur. Dan kembali membawa sebotol air mineral.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan minuman untukmu, Kyu." Dengan dagunya, Siwon menunjuk susu strawberry dekat piring milik Kyuhyun.

Si pucat malah mendengus. Minuman berwarna merah muda cantik itu ternyata terlihat amat menjijikan di matanya. Melihatnya saja sudah membuatnya muak. _Sebenarnya apa maksud Siwon memberikan itu padanya_ ?

"Kau pikir aku ini apa, huh?" Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya. Kesal. "Aku tidak minum susu," sambungnya.

"Lalu kau ingin apa? Nanti akan ku buatkan."

Diliriknya cairan hitam pekat yang memenuhi separuh cangkir mungil milik Siwon. "Kopi."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Siwon berteriak dari dapur, "Baby, mau berapa sendok gula?"

Teringat suatu hal. Dulu teman-temannya pernah berbincang, mereka mengatakan bahwa 'semua pria pasti menyukai kopi'. Para pecinta kopi lebih menyukai sensasi pahit kopi yang dominan. Bahkan tidak sedikit yang meminta untuk tidak menambahkan gula pada kopinya. Satu hal yang masih tersimpan baik di otaknya, ketika satu orang temannya berkata, _'_ _Hanya wanita yang menyukai manis_ _.'_

Terlepas dari benar atau tidaknya cerita yang ia dengar.

Kita sedang berbicara soal Kyuhyun. Remaja pemilik kulit pucat itu pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk menunjukkan bahwa dirinya adalah _Lelaki sejati_ di hadapan Siwon. Walaupun hanya dengan secangkir kopi.

Smirk andalan terulas kembali. "Aku mau tanpa gula," jawabnya. Nada bicaranya seolah menantang Siwon.

Alis tebal Siwon berkerut. "Kau yakin?"

"Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu. Perlu ku ulang kembali?"

Siwon tidak lagi berkomentar. Kembali pada kopi yang dipesan si pucat kesayangannya.

.

"Pesananmu, sayang."

Siwon datang dengan membawa secangkir kopi. _Namja_ berdimple indah itu kembali ke tempat duduknya, di sebelah Kyuhyun. Kembali pada kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda, yaitu memadangi _malaikatnya_ yang baru saja turun dari Surga dalam wujud manusia.

"Apa ini?!" tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

Matanya sampai membulat karena terkejut. Ia habis mencicipi kopi buatan Siwon. Tidak ada rasa lain yang tersisa pada lidahnya, selain pahit. Ya, Kyuhyun tau jika kopinya dibuat tanpa gula. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika rasanya akan sepahit ini.

"Itu kopi yang kubuat sesuai dengan permintaanmu, Baby. Ada yang salah?" Siwon mulai lagi dengan keusilannya, menggoda Kyuhyun yang keningnya sampai berkerut karena meminum kopi buatannya. "Apa kau tidak bisa minum minuman pahit, Kyu? Aku sudah menyiapkan susu untukmu, tapi kau menolak," ingatnya.

"Cih! Jadi kau meragukanku, Choi?"

Dengan sekali teguk, Kyuhyun menghabiskan cairan hitam kental yang memiliki aroma khas.

 _Magnae_ keluarga Choi mengernyit khawatir, karena melihat Kyuhyun sampai bergidik menghabiskan cairan hitam dalam gelas mungilnya. Ia sudah membuat sesuai yang Kyuhyun minta. Tidak mungkinkan jika Kyuhyun belum pernah minum kopi tanpa gula sebelumnya?

Buru-buru Siwon memberikan air putih untuk menetralisir rasa pahitnya. Yang langsung diterima Kyuhyun dan meneguknya rakus.

"Puih, pahit sekali. Apa dia berniat membunuhku? Lihat saja Choi, dengan siapa kau berurusan," gerutunya.

Satu gelas air tak dapat menghapus rasa pahit di lidahnya. Tapi untungnya sirup apel dalam _pancake_ nya bisa menutup rasa pahit yang membungkus seluruh lidahnya.

.

.

.

"Berhenti di sini."

Siwon melirik melalui spion tengah mobilnya. Mengamati _namja_ yang baru saja memberinya perintah. "Tapi ini masih jauh dari kampusmu, Kyu."

"Aku bilang berhenti!" perintahnya membentak.

Mau tidak mau Siwon langsung menepikan mobilnya sebelum _malaikatnya_ murka. "Untukmu."

Diliriknya beberapa lembar _Won_ yang disodorkan Siwon di hadapannya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berniat mengambilnya. Entah uang itu dari Siwon atau dari _Appa_ nya. Selama ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah memakai uang yang Yeunghwan berikan untuk membeli keperluannya. Kyuhyun hanya akan menghabiskan uang milik Yeunghwan yang tidak berseri itu hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Tapi jika uang itu milik Siwon, Kyuhyun pun tidak sudi mengambilnya. Dia tidak terima uang _belas kasihan_ dari Siwon.

"Simpan saja", ujarnya lalu bergegas keluar dari mobil Siwon setelah memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihat.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah makin cepat. Tak perlu berbalik untuk memastikan, karena Kyuhyun tau bahwa Audi putih yang tadi ia tumpangi masih mengikutinya di belakang. Siwon sudah merampas kebahagiaannya secara paksa. Apakah itu belum cukup? Haruskah Siwon mencampuri urusannya juga?

Matanya berbinar ketika sebuah Chevrolet Tropper putih mendekat ke arah pertigaan di depannya. Kyuhyun mengenal pemiliknya. Sedikit berlari, Kyuhyun menghampiri. Tak lupa melambaikan tangan agar keberadaannya terlihat oleh sang pengemudi.

"Hai, Cho. Kau menggelandang lagi?" ejek si pengemudi begitu sampai di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Tanpa sungkan Kyuhun langsung masuk. Duduk di samping si pengemudi dan menyamankan diri. "Sialan kau, Jung. Sudah jangan banyak bicara, cepat kemudikan rongsokan tuamu ini jika tidak ingin terlambat," timpalnya.

"Cih", Yonghwa berdecih sinis. "Jadi _Appa_ mu masih menahan _mereka_?"

"Kau tau sendiri, Jung. Si tua itu senang sekali menyiksaku."

"Omong-omong apa kau naik bus? Kemana para pengawal yang biasa mengantarmu?"

Kyuhyun sengaja menoleh, dan dia makin kesal ketika melihat Siwon masih mengikutinya. Semoga Yonghwa tidak menyadari ada yang mengikutinya.

"Yeah, aku sengaja naik bus."

Yonghwa terkekeh. Senang di atas penderitaan sahabatnya. "Jadi kau sedang merajuk ya? Usaha yang bagus. Pasti _Appa_ mu akan meringankan hukumannya agar anak kesayangannya tidak terus-terusan merajuk. Semoga usahamu berhasil, Cho."

"Jung Yonghwa keparat!"

Tawa Yonghwa membahana mendengar makian Kyuhyun untuknya.

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. Mobil Siwon benar-benar lenyap setelah diriya melewati gerbang kampus. Untungnya Siwon tidak nekat mengikuti sampai ke dalam. Jika itu sampai terjadi, Kyuhyun tidak segan-segan untuk membuat perhitungan dengannya.

"Cho, kau ingin bolos pelajaran pertama?" Itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah ejekan.

Menoleh ke samping. Kyuhyun mendapatkan Yonghwa sedang bercermin–merapikan rambutnya–di spion sebelah. Ah, ternyata ia melamun, sehingga tidak sadar jika Yonghwa sudah keluar dari mobil.

"Cih," Kyuhyun berdecih lagi. Ia ingin memaki Yonghwa yang senang sekali mengejeknya. Padahal mereka berdua sama. Sama-sama suka membolos.

"Pagi, _sunbaenim_." Suara lembut nan merdu mengalun. Menginterupsi percakapan dua orang _namja_ berbeda sifat.

Ejekan yang ingin dilontarkan Kyuhyun tertelan begitu saja, melihat seseorang sudah berdiri di antara dirinya dan Yonghwa. Senyumnya mengembang. Bahkan senyumnya terpancar sampai ke mata. Binar bahagia tidak mampu ditutupi dari wajah berkulit pucat. Benar-benar hal langka yang bisa ditemukan pada Kyuhyun.

"Oh, pagi, Seohyun-ssi. Apa kabar?"

Kyuhyun melirik Yonghwa sinis karena telah mendahuluinya. Harusnya dia yang menyapa Seohyun terlebih dahulu.

"Pagi Seohyun-ssi. Kau terlihat cantik pagi ini." Kyuhyun mulai menggoda Seohyun, tapi langsung membenarkan kalimatnya begitu melihat gadis di depannya menunduk. "M-maksudku dress itu sangat cocok untukmu."

"Benarkah? _Gomawoyo, Sunbaenim_."

Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin melayang, hanya karena melihat _yeoja_ bersurai panjang di depannya tersenyum.

" _Sunbae_ , terima kasih untuk bukunya. Tapi aku menemukan kesulitan. Bisakah menolongku?"

Keparat! Seandainya saja Kyuhyun bisa mengatakan kalimat itu pada Seohyun, _'Tentu saja, Seohyun. Dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu.'_

Tapi sayangnya dia tidak.

Akhir-akhir ini Seohyun sedang mendapat tugas untuk membuat sebuah pertunjukkan bersama teman-teman sekelompoknya. Gadis itu mendapat tugas memainkan gitar. Dan gitar bukanlah keahlian Kyuhyun. Seandainya Seohyun mendapat tugas bermain piano atau clarinet, dengan senang hati Kyuhyun akan meluangkan waktunya untuk mengajarkan segalanya pada Seohyun. Agar dia bisa membuat Seohyun mendapat nilai sempurnya dan membuat pertunjukan kecilnya tidak akan pernah bisa dilupakan semua orang yang menonton pertunjukkannya itu.

"Tentu. Dimana kita bisa memulai?" Yonghwa menjawab pertanyaan yang ingin sekali dijawab oleh Kyuhyun.

Seohyun berbinar. Menatap Yonghwa seperti para wanita menatap _clutch_ edisi terbatas dari Chanel. "Apa _sunbaenim_ tidak ada kelas pagi ini?"

Yonghwa menggeleng. "Aku ada kelas Mrs. Lee nanti siang. Dan hanya sengaja datang pagi hari ini." Jelas saja dia berbohong.

Yonghwa dan Seohyun berlalu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiran berjalan di belakang. Merana dan terlupakan.

Kesal tentu saja. Dia menyukai gadis itu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di kampus. Kyuhyun sempat membantu Seohyun. Menunjukkan letak ruang pendaftaran. Menunggui gadis itu mengisi formulir. Dan sempat nyaris berteriak kesenangan saat tau bahwa Seohyun memilih jurusan yang sama degannya. Seni musik.

Tapi sahabatnya yang keparat, Jung Yonghwa, juga mengatakan bahwa ia pun menyukai Seohyun. Akhirnya Kyuhyun selalu bersaing dengan sahabat keparatnya untuk mendapatkan perhatian _hoobae_ nya yang memiliki suara terlampau merdu, Seo Joo Hyun. Atau yang sering dipanggil Seohyun, oleh teman-temannya.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Apa ini? Duh.. T_T

Baru hari pertamanya BabyKyu di rumah Daddy aja sudah sepanjang ini. Ditambah penjelasan kalau ternyata Baby naksir berat sama Seohyun dan malah saingan sama sahabatnya, Jung Yonghwa, untuk ngedapetin Seohyun.

Alya sungkeman dulu sama readers karena hampir 3 bulan ga update. Apa masih ada yang inget sama ff ini? Gak ada ya? Hiks..

2/Maret/2016. AlyaFarah.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Warning: WonKyu, Chaptered, Slash, Mpreg, OOC, AU, Typo(s)

Disclaimer: This story is mine.

Selamat membaca #kecup

.

oooOoooOooo

.

Kyuhyun berguling ke samping. Diam sejenak. Matanya berkedip-kedip beberapa saat. Membiasakan matanya yang sudah berjam-jam terpejam untuk membuka. Dia baru tersadar dari lelap.

Hal pertama yang ditemukan ketika matanya terbuka adalah gelap.

Dia memindai sekali lagi. Kyuhyun berada di dalam sebuah ruangan gelap saat ini. Dalam sebuah kamar yang gelap. Mendesah kesal. Karena dia berada di kamar milik Siwon. Bukan kamarnya sendiri.

Dalam hati kecilnya, Kyuhyun masih berharap besar, bahwa yang terjadi kepadanya hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Tapi sayangnya itu adalah kenyataan. Choi Siwon adalah bagian kecil dari hidupnya sekarang. Sebuah kenyataan yang benar-benar harus diterimanya.

 _Harus._

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun terjebak dalam sebuah mimpi. Dimana dalam mimpi itu tidak ada orang yang bernama Siwon dan Cho Yeunghwan. Atau mungkin dalam mimpi itu Kyuhyun tidak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi putra sang Tuan Cho yang Agung. Hanya menjadi orang biasa yang memiliki dua orang tua baik hati yang amat menyayanginya. Bagi Kyuhyun itu cukup. Walaupun harus hidup dalam keterbatasan sekalipun.

Pasti sangat indah. Kyuhyun rela terjebak dalam mimpi itu berapapun lamanya.

 _Meskipun itu semu._

Kyuhyun menguap. Menggaruk kepalanya sedikit kasar. Hingga ikal-ikal coklat menggemaskan yang sedikit berantakan di atas kepalanya menjadi makin kusut. Juga sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya sambil menggeram kecil. Melakukan kebiasaan banyak orang ketika bangun tidur.

Kyuhyun beranjak, duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Mengambil salah satu bantal yang tersisa untuk dia peluk. Tangannya mengusak matanya sekali lagi.

Hanya _iseng_. Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping, ke sisi lain tempat tidurnya.

Kosong.

Tidak ada _seseorang_ di sana.

Mungkin Kyuhyun terbangun di tengah malam. Dan si pria aneh, teman sekamarnya, masih belum pulang. Atau.. entahlah.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja perasaannya tidak enak, terkait seseorang yang baru saja diingatnya.

"Astaga!"

Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun memekik. Karena terlalu terkejut.

Ternyata, di dalam kamar ini, dia tidak sendiri. Ada orang lain juga. Sedang duduk diam di sudut kamar. Dalam kegelapan. Tersungging senyum sambil menatap ke arahnya.

Bahkan dalam gelap pun Kyuhyun bisa melihat orang itu tersenyum. Benar-benar menyeramkan.

"Selamat pagi," orang itu menyapa lembut. "Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya yang tercekat. "Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, keparat?"

Dalam keadaan biasa saja, Kyuhyun senang sekali memaki. Apalagi sekarang, ketika ia sedang terkejut. Jadi, bukan salahnya.

"Aku hanya sedang duduk."

Orang itu bergeser, tangannya menggapai lampu tidur di meja nakas. Kamar langsung mendapat pencahayaan, walaupun minim. Kyuhyun jadi bisa melihat dengan jelas, bahwa seseorang yang sedang bersamanya adalah Siwon.

Isi kepala Kyuhyun berputar cepat. Lalu memandang Siwon penuh curiga.

 _Apa yang sedang dilakukan Siwon? Sudah berapa lama dia duduk di sana? Apakah Siwon melihat semua yang Kyuhyun lakukan sejak tadi?_

Itu adalah serentetan pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang tidak mampu diucapkan.

"Oh, jantungku." Kyuhyun menggerutu dengan suara parau.

"Apa aku membuatmu kaget?"

 _Tidak perlu bertanya, keparat!_ "Kau memang sengaja melakukannya." Dia menuding Siwon.

"Ini waktunya sarapan, sayang. Dan aku harus membangunkanmu. Tapi tidurmu nyenyak sekali." Jeda, Siwon kembali tersenyum. "Jadi aku duduk di sini.. menunggumu bangun." Siwon berpindah duduk di tepi ranjang, agar bisa lebih dekat dengan si pucat yang baru saja bangun.

Buru-buru Kyuhyun meraba wajahnya, menghapus sisa-sisa mimpi semalam. Pasti wajahnya sangat berantakan, pikirnya. Pergerakan tangannya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulit wajahnya.

Betapa terkejutnya dia saat menemukan sebuah platina bundar melingkar di jari manis kirinya. Itu cincin pernikahan–sialannya. Lalu kenapa bisa ada di jarinya? Kyuhyun benar-benar ingat jika dia sudah melemparnya entah kemana sesampainya di rumah Siwon.

"Aku menemukannya di kamar mandi. Sepertinya kau lupa memakainya lagi." Seperti bisa membaca isi kepalanya, Siwon menjelaskan sesuatu yang mungkin membuat babyKyunya bingung.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun segera melepaskan cincinnya. Melemparnya pada Siwon, yang langsung ditangkap dengan sigap.

"Dengar! Aku sama sekali tidak sudi memakainya. Buang saja!"

Lalu tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun, si pucat melangkah ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terdiam, memandang sedih pada cincin yang tadi dilempar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Bersabarlah, suatu hari nanti kau akan kembali pada pemilikmu. Aku berjanji. Untuk sementara aku akan menyimpanmu di tempat yang aman," ucapnya seakan-akan cincin itu bisa menangis. Siwon mengecup cincin milik Kyuhyun sebelum menyimpannya dalam sebuah kotak mungil berlapis beludru biru.

Yeah, pada kenyataannya memang Choi Siwon memang sedikit berlebihan.

.

Ini adalah hari ketiga Kyuhyun berada di rumah Siwon. Salahkan kebiasaan tidurnya yang buruk, hingga Kyuhyun sering kali bangun siang. Begitu pula dengan dua hari kemarin, Kyuhyun juga tidak ikut sarapan bersama, karena kesiangan.

Telinganya menangkap kegaduhan kecil. Namun Kyuhyun meneruskan langkahnya menuju ruang makan. Sedikit terkejut, karena dalam meja makan yang sedikit panjang itu sudah diisi oleh lima orang, yang sedang menunggunya–mungkin.

Kyuhyun terbiasa makan sendiri di mansionnya yang besar. Makan dalam suasana hening, tanpa ditemani siapapun. Mungkin hanya ada seorang maid yang akan berdiri di belakangnya, berjaga-jaga jika Kyuhyun memerlukan sesuatu. Tentu saja tidak berarti apa-apa, pelayan itu hanya akan berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun, tanpa bergerak, tanpa bersuara. Bagaikan patung.

Tapi siapa sangka jika pagi ini dia akan sarapan dengan keadaan seramai ini.

"Selamat pagi, Kyuhyun-ah." Sebagai kepala keluarga dan _Hyung_ tertua, Seunghyun berkesempatan pertama untuk menyapa Kyuhyun. Lalu yang lain mengikuti, termasuk si kecil Moonbin yang malah memainkan liurnya.

"Hm." Kyuhyun bergumam singkat. Dagunya naik sedikit, mendongak sombong seperti biasa. Mengira dirinya masih berada di rumah, masih menjadi Tuan Muda Cho Kyuhyun yang Agung.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah berkumpul, aku akan memulai. Sebelumnya, kita akan membaca doa, bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena sudah memberikan kita makanan yang lezat ini. Berdoa.."

 _Ini konyol._

Tentu hal konyol bagi Kyuhyun. Karena dia tidak pernah sekalipun memulai sarapan atau mengawali kegiatan makannya dengan sebuah doa.

Satu alis Kyuhyun naik. Dia memandang tidak percaya. Lalu mulai menatap satu persatu yang ada di sana dengan heran. Semuanya memejamkan mata sambil menangkupkan tangan. Juga pada _namja_ tampan yang duduk di sebelah kirinya, yang berdoa paling khusyuk.

Mungkin hanya dirinya yang tidak berdoa. Ah, tidak. Ternyata ada satu orang lagi. Dia Moonbin, yang sibuk menatap Kyuhyun berbinar sambil memainkan sendok karetnya, mengetuk-ngetukkannya ke meja makan.

"Amin. Selamat makan." Seunghyun mengakhiri doanya, dan mulai menyantap sarapannya.

Siwon tidak jadi menyuap makanannya, dan lebih tertarik memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sibuk sendiri dengan sarapannya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu sedang berusaha keras menyingkirkan sesuatu yang terjepit di tengah-tengah roti isinya.

"Ada apa, Kyu ?"

Pertanyaan Siwon diacuhkan. Ujung garpu Kyuhyun masih sibuk mencongkel. Setelah menghabiskan beberapa detik, akhirnya Kyuhyun mendapatkan target sasarannya, selembar selada segar yang berhasil diringkus. Selada segar nan malang, yang tergantung pasrah tak berdaya di ujung garpu mengkilat di tangan Kyuhyun. Satu tangannya yang lain sudah bertengger di ujung hidung. Menjepit hidung mancungnya dan membuat seraut wajah jijik.

"Aku tidak makan benda ini," jelas Kyuhyun setelah membuang selada malangnya, mencampakkannya di atas piring Siwon.

" _Benda ini_ yang kau maksud bernama selada, Baby." Siwon mengoreksi.

"Terserah. Selada atau cemara, aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas, aku tidak makan semua makhluk hijau yang menjijikan."

"Maksudmu sayuran?" tanya Siwon, mengoreksi perkataan Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Apapun namanya, yang jelas mereka menjijikan."

Siwon tersenyum geli melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang mengerut jijik, seakan mereka sedang membicarakan seekor hewan berlendir yang melata di tanah.

"Tapi sayuran itu sehat untukmu, baby."

"Sudah kukatakan tidak! Kenapa kau memaksa, huh?!"

Lima pasang mata lain beralih, dari sarapannya ke pasangan pengantin baru yang sedang berdebat kecil. Pandangan mereka berpindah-pindah, antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon, walaupun mulut mereka masih sibuk mengunyah.

"Aku tidak memaksamu, sayang." Mengangkat bahunya sedikit, Siwon berkata lembut seakan menyerah. "Aku hanya mencoba memberitahumu, jika sayuran itu sangat bagus untuk kulit. Dan bagus untuk kesehatanmu," katanya peduli.

"Jadi kau mengatakan aku tidak sehat, begitu?" Kyuhyun memekik. Dia mudah tersinggung jika sudah membicarakan tentang tubuhnya.

Siwon menggeleng, tidak mengerti kemana jalan pikiran Kyuhyun. "Hei, bukan itu maksudku, Kyu." Menghela nafas menyerah, lalu Siwon melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Baiklah, mulai besok tidak akan ada _makhluk hijau menjijikan_ lagi di atas piringmu. Aku yang akan menjaminnya. Sekarang habiskan sarapanmu, sebelum makanannya dingin."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Kenapa kau senang sekali membuatku marah, sih?" gerutunya kesal.

Victoria dan Jaejoong bertatapan dengan suami mereka masing-masing. Tersenyum geli melihat pertengkaran manis pagi ini. Ternyata cukup sulit menghadapi seorang Choi Kyuhyun. Untung saja suami si _namja_ pucat bukanlah orang yang mudah tersulut emosi.

.

.

.

Sepasang Doe eyes milik Jaejoong terus bergerak. Matanya terus mengikuti benda yang tidak berhenti bergerak di depannya. "Bagaimana, Siwon-ah?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir.

"Dia sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilanku, _hyung._ "

Pria bertubuh atletis itu kembali pada kegiatan yang sedang dilakukannya. Bila dilihat dari wajahnya, Jaejoong tau jika adik iparnya yang tampan sedang frustasi. Sudah hampir dua jam Siwon terus melakukan hal yang sama, mondar-mandir dengan cemas. Juga sibuk dengan benda di tangannya. Setiap beberapa menit sekali, Siwon terus melihat ponselnya, memastikan sesuatu. Atau lebih tepatnya mencoba menghubugi seseorang.

"Mungkin kau harus menjemputnya, Siwon-ah," kata Jaejoong memberi saran.

Siwon menghela nafas berat. Jaejoong benar, tapi jika Siwon melakukan hal itu, mungkin ia tidak akan melihat _namja_ pucat tercintanya itu lagi di rumah ini.

"Tidak, hyung. Kyuhyun sudah mengancamku sebelum pergi. Aahhh, _eottohkae_?!", jeritnya frustasi.

Benar. Mereka sedang membicarakan seorang _namja_ pucat yang senang sekali membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya khawatir. Siapa lagi jika bukan Cho-i Kyuhyun.

"Tapi ini sudah terlalu malam, Siwon-ah."

Siwon tersenyum lembut. "Ya, benar. Ini sudah terlalu malam. Istirahatlah, _hyung_. Moonbin dan Yunho _hyung_ pasti sudah menunggumu," timpalnya. Tidak ingin mengganggu jam istirahat Jaejoong.

"Tapi–"

"Aku akan langsung menjemputnya jika lebih dari lima belas menit Kyuhyun tidak juga menjawab panggilanku."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

" _Gwaenchana, hyung_. Tenang saja."

"Baiklah. Tapi beritahu aku jika Kyuhyun-ah sudah pulang, _ne._ "

"Tentu, _hyung_. Sekarang istirahatlah."

.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. Entah sudah berapa kali bergetar dalam satu jam terakhir. Dua puluh tiga panggilan tidak terjawab dan tiga pesan masuk. Semuanya berasal dari satu nomor yang sama.

 _Kyu, sudah jam berapa ini? Apa kau lupa jalan pulang? Aku bisa menjemputmu jika kau perlu tumpangan. Kirimkan saja alamatnya._

Itu pesan dari Siwon.

Kyuhyun kembali melihat sekeliling. Ia baru saja selesai melakukan _test drive_ pada mobil yang akan ia gunakan untuk balapan minggu depan. Masih ada beberapa bagian yang masih perlu di _setting_ , dan Jungshin sedang mengerjakannya. Ada Minhyuk yang masih berkutat dengan laptopnya untuk mengerjakan design eksterior. Sedangkan Jonghyun bersama dua orang temannya masih membongkar sesuatu di bagian bawah mobil, sesuai dengan arahan yang diberikan oleh Jungshin. Dengan kata lain, semua orang masih sibuk sekarang.

Itulah pekerjaaan seorang Cho Kyuhyun–jika ada yang ingin tau.

Sudah hampir tiga tahun Kyuhyun bergabung dengan _Code Blue_. Awalnya Kyuhyun mengenal Jungshin, sang pemilik _Code Blue_ , dari sahabat–keparatnya, Jung Yonghwa. Dan berkatnya juga, Kyuhyun bisa menemukan hobinya. Bukan hanya sekedar hobi sebenarnya, Kyuhyun mendapatkan semuanya disini; pekerjaan yang menyenangkan, kesenangan baru dan _sebuah keluarga_.

Bahkan Kyuhyun lebih bahagia di sini, dibanding berada di rumahnya sendiri.

 _Code Blue_ adalah sebuah bengkel yang didirikan oleh Jungshin sekitar lima tahun yang lalu. Awalnya bengkel milik Jungshin hanyalah sebuah bengkel kecil yang hanya memiliki satu orang pegawai, yaitu Jonghyun, sebagai montir, seorang montir tampan. Dan ada adiknya (Jungshin) yang senang mendesain, yang tentu sangat membantu pekerjaannya, dia Minhyuk.

Tapi sejak mengenal Kyuhyun, mereka saling bersimbiosis mutualisme. Sejak Kyuhyun bergabung, banyak tawaran datang. Banyak pengusaha atau anak-anak dari para pebisnis yang berminat membongkar-pasang mobil mereka, menjadikannya mobil balap rakitan.

Entah karena beruntung atau memang berbakat, posisi Kyuhyun di Code Blue adalah sebagai _garis akhir_. Dia bertugas untuk memutuskan mobil tersebut sudah layak atau belum. Jika di dalam pabrik mobil sungguhan, posisi itu biasa disebut sebagai penguji mutu. Kyuhyulah orang yang akan menentukan mobilnya sudah selesai di reparasi atau bahkan harus dibongkar untuk kembali dirakit ulang. Jungshin memberikan kewenangan itu sepenuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Karena mereka adalah sebuah bengkel, bukanlah sebuah pabrik, maka mobil yang mereka kerjakan hanya akan dibuat berdasarkan permintaan pelanggan. Tidak ada standar khusus.

Sejauh ini, belum pernah ada satu pelangganpun yang kecewa dengan _penilaian_ Kyuhyun terhadap mobil yang mereka pesan. Meskipun begitu, _Code Blue_ tidak selalu menerima semua tawaran yang datang. Mereka melakukan seleksi ketat. Hanya yang ingin menyalurkan hobi saja yang akan diterima. Sisanya mungkin harus kecewa, karena ditolak. Apalagi yang berniat untuk menyalahgunakannya.

Ponselnya kembali bergetar, membuyarkan semua lamunan Kyuhyun.

Panggilan dari Siwon.

Kyuhyun berdecih. Kesal pada Siwon yang selalu punya cara untuk mengganggu semua kesenangannya, dengan cara apapun, tanpa kenal menyerah. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun melemparkan dongkrak pada pria gila yang terus mengganggu hidupnya itu.

" _Ky-_ "

"Berisik! Ya, ya, aku akan pulang. Kau puas?" potong Kyuhyun begitu mengangkat panggilannya.

Sebenarnya pekerjaannya belum selesai. Tapi memang sebaiknya Kyuhyun menyudahi, karena mau diteruskan seperti apapun mobil itu tidak akan selesai dikerjakan malam ini.

"Jungshin, aku harus pulang sekarang," pamit Kyuhyun, sebelum Siwon menerornya lebih dari sebuah panggilan.

Jungshin dan Jonghyun langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya setelah mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

"Pulang?" tanya Jungshin heran. "Kau tidak menginap saja? Ini sudah malam."

Sejenak melirik jam besar yang menggantung di dinding. Hampir jam satu malam. Tapi Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Siwon akan pulang. Siwon sudah mengancam akan menyeretnya pulang jika Kyuhyun tidak menepati janji.

"Tidak. Aku pulang saja." Sebenarnya Kyuhyun benci mengatakan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia terpaksa melakukannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu." Jungshin langsung meninggalkan pekerjaannya, kemudian mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Aku pulang sendiri."

.

Saluran televisi yang diganti-ganti dengan brutal itu adalah ulah Siwon untuk mengalihkan rasa cemasnya. Hampir satu jam ia menunggu Kyuhyun pulang. Harusnya Kyuhyun hanya memerlukan waktu empat puluh menit untuk sampai. Apakah Kyuhyun kesulitan mencari kendaraan untuk pulang? Ataukah terjadi sesuatu padanya?

Siwon langsung bangkit dari duduknya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka oleh seseorang. Itu pasti Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masuk tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun. Wajah kesal Siwon adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya. Menyambut kepulangannya.

"Kemana saja, Kyu? Kenapa baru pulang selarut ini?"

Kyuhyun terus berjalan, menyeret langkah lelahnya. Menghiraukan Siwon yang mengomel di belakang. Andai saja tidak lelah, Kyuhyun pasti akan menanggapi ocehan Siwon. Sayangnya Kyuhyun sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi.

Siwon mengalah dan mengikuti Kyuhyun ke kamar.

"Cepat mandi! Kau bau oli," suruhnya. Tak lupa menyodorkan satu setel baju hangat untuk pakaian ganti Kyuhyun.

.

Ketika Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, kamarnya–bersama Siwon–sudah dalam keadaan gelap. Hanya satu lampu tidur yang masih menyala. Siwon belum tidur. _Namja_ gay itu masih duduk di atas ranjang, serius membaca sebuah buku yang sangat-sangat tebal.

Kyuhyun nyaris terbahak begitu menyadari bahwa benda yang berada di tangan Siwon adalah sebuah Bible. Mungkin Siwon rajin membaca Bible untuk meminta pengampunan pada Tuhan karena ia adalah seorang gay, pikir Kyuhyun jahat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyu?" tanya Siwon tanpa melepas pandangan dari Bible di tangannya.

Sebenarnya Siwon cukup mengerti maksud Kyuhyun menarik bantal beserta bed cover yang sedang ia pakai kemudian berjalan acuh menuju sofa.

"Kalau kau berpikir aku ingin tidur, kau bodoh, Choi. Aku ingin pergi ke pesta," sahutnya jengah.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang sudah merebahkan diri. Berbaring di sofa yang tidak bisa menampung semua tubuhnya. Sofa itu begitu kecil, Kyuhyun sampai harus menekuk kakinya dan tidur sedikit melingkar.

"Kenapa tidur di sofa, hm? Kau takut tidur di sampingku?" Tidak ada cara lain untuk menghadapi Kyuhyunnya yang keras kepala. Bahkan Siwon harus membuat keributan kecil hanya untuk meminta Kyuhyun beristirahat dengan benar. "Kyuhyun?" panggilnya lagi karena tidak mendapat respon.

Si pucat tidak menjawab. Walaupun telinganya sangat panas mendengar Siwon meremehkannya seperti itu. Tidak ada apapun yang Kyuhyun takuti di dunia ini. Tidak mungkin seorang _namja_ –yang juga mencintai _namja_ –bisa membuatnya takut. Kyuhyun hanya tidak mau bangun besok pagi dengan keadaan yang sangat menjijikan, seperti kemarin.

Katakan padanya, bagian mana yang tidak menjijikan begitu kemarin ia membuka mata dan menyadari bahwa keningnya menempel di dada bidang milik Siwon yang masih terlelap sambil memeluk pinggangnya erat-erat.

Mereka tidur sambil berpelukan.

Ralat. Hanya Siwon yang memeluknya. Karena Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah sudi melakukan hal yang sama. Kyuhyun lebih memilih mati dari pada dipaksa melakukannya.

"Baby, kau mendengarku?"

Kyuhyun meremang ketika menyadari suara Siwon terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya yang sengaja tidur menghadap ke sandaran sofa. Kyuhyun merapatkan matanya seolah sudah tertidur.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

Kyuhyun nyaris tidak bernafas ketika tangan Siwon memainkan rambut di pucuk kepalanya.

"Apa kau takut aku menciummu?" Dengan sengaja Siwon meniup telinga Kyuhyun. Menggoda Kyuhyun memang selalu menjadi kegiatan yang sangat menyenangkan.

 _Sudah cukup._ "Menjauh dariku, kau gay sialan!" makinya marah.

Siwon terkekeh senang karena usahanya berhasil. "Tidur di ranjang, atau aku akan _melakukannya_ saat ini juga. Malam pertama kita yang tertunda."

"Enyah kau, Choi!" Kyuhyun berteriak, tidak peduli jika teriakannya terdengar hingga ke ruang tamu. "Bisakah kau pergi dari hidupku? Aku hanya ingin tidur," pintanya dengan suara lemah. Ini sudah terlalu malam, tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ingin menangis, Siwon langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya. "Aku tidak mengganggumu. Aku hanya memintamu untuk tidur di ranjang. Kurasa aku mengatakannya cukup jelas."

Melihat Kyuhyun yang masih bergeming, Siwon beralih duduk di sofa yang tadi di tempati Kyuhyun. Kembali membaca Biblenya sambil menunggu Kyuhyun pindah ke atas ranjang.

Tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama. Karena setelah Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, _namja_ pucat itu langsung jatuh tertidur.

Ketika Siwon mengakhiri bacaannya, _namja_ tampan itu tersenyum. Melihat Kyuhyun tidur dengan nyenyak adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya. Dengan hati-hati Siwon merebahkan tubuhnya di samping malaikatnya.

" _Jaljayo_ , sayang." Siwon mengelus lingkaran hitam samar yang menghiasi mata kekasihnya. "Semoga bermimpi indah." Sebuah kecupan mengakhiri skinshipnya dengan Kyuhyun hari ini.

.

.

.

Siwon selalu menyukai pagi. Selain dipenuhi udara bersih untuk kesehatan paru-parunya, akan ada banyak hal yang bisa Siwon lakukan untuk memulai hari. Satu hal paling penting yang membuat Siwon menyukai pagi adalah ketika menemukan wajah pucat yang asik tertidur di sampingnya. Jika sudah begitu Siwon bisa lupa waktu, bahkan Siwon bisa melupakan olahraga rutinnya yang selalu ia lakukan tiap pagi.

Choi bungsu terkekeh ketika menemukan ada yang sedang bergelung dalam buntalan selimut, seperti ulat bulu dalam kepompong. Pantas saja pagi ini dingin sekali. Rupanya BabyKyu tercintanya memboikot selimut untuk dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan, Siwon membuka buntalan itu. Tak sabar mendapat wajah pucat yang masih asik terlelap dalam mimpinya.

"Baby?" Senyum berhias cekungan yang membelah sepasang pipinya menghilang. Berganti menjadi raut khawatir yang kentara. Siwon sampai tidak sadar jika dirinya berteriak. "Baby, _Gwaenchana_?"

Yang pertama kali didapat ketika selimutnya terbuka yaitu, Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah. Bernafas putus-putus seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di ujung paru-parunya.

Tangan besarnya bergerak cepat di atas kening yang tertutup ikal-ikal coklat berantakan. Siwon mendapatkan jawabannya di sana. Alasan kenapa BabyKyunya terlihat berbeda pagi ini.

"Ya Tuhan, Baby.. kau demam."

Dalam sekejap kesadarannya penuh, dan rasa kantuknya seketika menghilang. Seperti orang kesetanan, Siwon berlarian kesana kemari, meraih mantel panjang miliknya juga kunci mobil.

Si pucat mengerang ketika merasakan sepasang tangan kokoh menyusup masuk ke bawah tubuhnya yang masih berbaring di atas ranjang. Kyuhyun tau tangan siapa itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Choi!" Kyuhyun memaki, bukan bertanya, walaupun makiannya terdengar lemah.

"Membawamu ke dokter, sayang. Apalagi?"

"Hentikan," perintahnya. Jemari pucat yang ramping mengusap lembut pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Membuat gerakan memutar untuk sedikit memijatnya. Raut wajah Siwon makin buruk ketika melihat Kyuhyun mengernyit dengan mata terpejam. Seperti ikut merasakan sakitnya.

"Tapi, Baby.. kita harus segera ke dokter, sebelum demammu bertambah parah."

"Jangan berlebihan! Aku hanya demam, bukannya sedang sekarat." Kyuhyun melempar asal ponselnya pada Siwon. "Cepat hubungi dokterku," titahnya.

Jemari Siwon yang bergerak bingung di atas permukaan datar ponsel Kyuhyun seketika berhenti saat menyadari kalimat yang Kyuhyun ucapkan, tentang..

"Apa maksudmu dengan ' _dokterku_ ', Kyu?" Ada nada terganggu dari pertanyaan yang Siwon ucapkan. Sepertinya si tampan memang terjangkit penyakit posesif berleihan pada Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini.

Berdecih meremehkan seperti biasa. "Kau pikir aku sudi datang ke klinik pinggir jalan, huh? Aku punya dokter pribadi sejak bayi, kau tau?" Kyuhyun kembali mengerang kecil setelah bersungut kesal.

Penjelasan penuh kesombongan yang Kyuhyun tuturkan, langsung diproses cepat. Jika si pucat sudah memiliki dokter sejak bayi, itu artinya seseorang yang disebut ' _dokterku_ ' oleh Kyuhyun, sudah berusia lanjut sekarang.

Lengkungan samar tergaris di sudut bibir Siwon. Entah kenapa merasa sangat bahagia dengan kesimpulannya sendiri. " _Arraseo_. Akan segera ku hubungi. Bertahanlah sayang," ucap Siwon berlebihan dengan tepukan sayang di pucuk kepala Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Jangan hubungi dokterku!" cegah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Kepala berdenyutnya yang terisi segumpal otak cerdas, untungnya masih bisa digunakan dengan baik.

Rahasia terkutuknya pasti akan terbongkar jika dokter Lee datang ke rumah Siwon dan menemukan Kyuhyun sedang tergeletak tak berdaya di ranjang milik seorang _namja_ gila. Meskipun sedang dalam keadaan darurat, Kyuhyun harus selalu berhati-hati. Tidak boleh ada yang mengetahui tentang kenyataan memalukan ini, kecuali _Appa_ nya yang memang juga sudah gila.

"Belikan saja aku obat."

Siwon sudah bersiap pergi, tapi duduk kembali ketika Kyuhyun berujar konyol saat meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Di rumah sakit."

.

Berjalan mengendap-endap bagai pencuri yang sedang beraksi di tengah malam. Siwon sampai harus berjinjit. Suara derit pelan, hasil dari pintu kamarnya yang ditutup, rupanya cukup mengusik seseorang yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas ranjangnya.

"Baby.." panggilnya nyaris tanpa suara. Antara tidak tega membangunkan Kyuhyun dan kewajibannya menyelamatkan Kyuhyun, dengan membantunya minum obat.

Hati-hati disingkirkannya ikal coklat menggemaskan yang menutupi dahi pucat bersuhu agak tinggi. Menempelkan selembar plester _Antidemam_ untuk membantu menurunkan demam yang menyerang BabyKyunya.

"Eungh.." Kyuhyun mengerang terganggu. Sesungguhnya ia tidak benar-benar tidur sejak semalam. Namun tetap memaksa matanya yang teramat berat untuk terus menutup. Nafasnya berhembus pelan ketika sesuatu menempel di keningnya. Rasanya sangat nyaman.

"Baby," panggil Siwon lagi dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang agak sembab. Sungguh tidak tega melihat Kyuhyunnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Salahnya juga yang tidak memastikan istrinya sudah makan atau belum ketika pulang terlambat tadi malam. Siwon malah menyerangnya dengan serentetan pertanyaan penuh emosi karena terlalu khawatir. Siwon sungguh-sungguh menyesal. "Aku sudah membelikanmu obat."

Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat kantung kecil yang ditunjukkan Siwon. Segera direbutnya kantung itu lalu membolak-baliknya, mencari sesuatu.

"Dimana kau membelinya?" Bukan bertanya tentang jenis obatnya, Kyuhyun malah lebih tertarik bertanya dimana Siwon mendapatkannya.

Diam sejenak. Siwon berucap maaf di dalam hati karena dengan sengaja membohongi BabyKyunya. "Di rumah sakit." Dua buah bantal sudah dipersiapkan di kepala ranjang untuk Kyuhyun bersandar. "Makanlah sedikit, setelah itu minum obatmu."

"Tidak." Tangan Siwon ditepis kasar. "Kau tidak mendengarkanku. Aku minta obatku dibeli di rumah sakit, bukan di pinggir jalan seperti yang kau beli."

"Percayalah, sayang. Aku membelinya di rumah sakit." Ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya menyelidik, Siwon membalas tatapannya dengan wajah tenang yang dibuat terlihat jujur.

Siwon menghela nafas menyerah pada keras kepala si _namja_ pucat. Kyuhyun membuang muka. Lalu kembali bergelung di dalam buntalan selimut hangat. Mengacuhkan Siwon dan benar-benar tidak peduli.

Tidak. Bukannya tidak mau menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun untuk membeli obat di rumah sakit. Percayalah, Siwon bahkan rela jika harus mengambil obat di dasar neraka sekali pun. Asalkan itu demi Kyuhyun. Tapi dia sudah mencobanya. Dan hanya mendapatkan gelengan dari dokter yang bertugas karena tidak membawa pasien yang bersangkutan untuk berobat.

"Baby–"

" _Stop_ memanggilku Baby! Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah, sialan!"

"Ya, ya. Maafkan aku. Tapi kau harus tetap minum obat, sayang."

Astaga. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar panggilan itu. "Dengar Choi, aku tidak pernah minum obat murah seperti itu. Aku terbiasa meminum obat bermerek, buatan _luar_. Dan dokter pribadiku sendiri yang akan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku."

"Sama saja. Asalkan minum obat yang tepat, kau pasti akan sembuh. Siapa pun, atau merek apapun obat yang kau minum."

"Aku tetap tidak mau."

Siwon diliputi kecemasan. Meminta Kyuhyun minum obat ternyata lebih sulit dibandingkan membujuk bocah manja berusia lima tahun. Karena Kyuhyunnya lebih manja dan juga sangat keras kepala.

Sebuah ide terlintas. Senyum di bibir joker mengembang sempurna.

 _Kali ini Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan bisa menolak._

"Baby, sepertinya aku harus keluar sebentar. Setelah aku kembali, kau harus menuruti perintahku untuk meminum obatmu. Jika tidak, ku pastikan kau akan sangat menyesal." Siwon mengancam dengan sebuah elusan di pucuk kepala yang menyembul dari balik buntalan selimut. Menghasilkan erangan dari pemiliknya.

"Memang itu yang harusnya kau lakukan. Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk membeli obat yang _benar_ sejak awal," gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Sayang, aku membelikan sesuatu untukmu. Kurasa ini bisa membuatmu hangat."

Siwon mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam _paperbag_ yang dibawanya. Itu adalah satu set baju tidur yang berbahan lumayan tebal. Entah apa yang merasukinya. Baju itu benar-benar membuatnya jatuh cinta dan langsung mengingatkannya pada Kyuhyun. Siwon bahkan sampai memutar balik mobilnya untuk membawa baju itu pulang.

"Tunggu aku, _ne_. Aku pergi."

Kyuhyun mengusap jijik kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat kecupan dari Siwon. Hidupnya benar-benar menyedihkan. Untuk meminta obatnya pun Kyuhyun harus berdebat dulu dengan Siwon. Tidakkah _namja_ gila itu sudi mengalah padanya, walau hanya sekali.

Kyuhyun mengambil sesuatu yang Siwon tinggalkan di dekatnya berbaring. "Huh? Apa-apaan ini?" Kedua alisnya sampai berkerut heran memandang benda di tangannya.

Sebuah baju tidur berwarna babyblue lembut. Karakter kartun berwarna kuning yang bisa mengeluarkan sengatan listrik, menjadi motif utama dari baju tidur itu. Pikachu-pikachu kecil bertebaran di sepanjang lengan dan di bagian celana. Dengan tambahan gambar serupa– Pikachu–yang sengaja di sablon besar-besar di bagaian dada.

"Choi bodoh! Kau pikir aku bayi!"

Baju tidur lucu yang baru dibeli oleh Siwon, mendarat mengenaskan di depan pintu kamar mandi. Pelakunya seorang _namja_ pemarah yang baru saja menghempaskannya dengan tidak berperasaan.

.

.

.

Siwon menarik lebar-lebar gorden di dalam kamarnya. Cahaya nakal kekuningan mentari mengganggu tidur seseorang, hingga membuatnya mengerang kesal. Tapi Siwon malah terkekeh melihatnya.

"Baby, bukalah matamu. Ada sesuatu di luar, lihatlah."

"Choi, sekali saja! Bisakah kau–Amun?" Kyuhyun tidak dapat meneruskan kalimatnya. Dia benar-benar tercekat karena pemandangan di luar jendela kamar.

Di luar sana ada tiga orang yang sedang berusaha menurunkan dua buah mobil sport dengan warna berbeda dari atas sebuah truk besar. Itu mobilnya. Dalam sekali lihat pun Kyuhyun sudah bisa mengenalinya. Karena benda itulah yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan Cho Kyuhyun mengorbankan hidupnya dengan sebuah hal gila, yaitu rela menikah dengan seorang pria gay bernama Siwon.

"Choi, aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu jika kau berniat mempermainkanku," ancamnya. Kyuhyun menghempaskan kasar selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya sejak semalam. Dengan gerak pelan, Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang, hendak mendekat ke jendela. Memastikan yang dilihatnya bukanlah ilusi karena efek dari demamnya.

Siwon bergerak sigap memapah Kyuhyun. "Itu benar-benar mobilmu, Baby. Dan aku tidak pernah berniat mempermainkanmu. Sedikit pun tidak pernah."

Siwon puas hanya dengan melihat senyum kekanakan itu melengkung di bibir Kyuhyun. Tidak sia-sia usahanya membawa mobil Kyuhyun pulang. Meski Siwon harus memohon pada Yeunghwan untuk mengembalikan dua mobil itu pada pemiliknya. Siwon sampai harus berbohong pada ayah mertuanya. Untungnya Yeunghwan dapat percaya begitu saja, ketika Siwon mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah bersikap manis hari ini, jadi Siwon ingin memberikannya hadiah.

Dan hari ini, Siwon bisa menepati janjinya pada Kyuhyun, untuk mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya memang menjadi miliknya. Siwon berharap besar hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun bisa sedikit membaik setelah ini.

"Kyu, mau kemana?"

"Bolehkah aku keluar? Aku ingin melihat mobilku." Berseru senang bukanlah kebiasaan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, tapi itulah kenyataan yang Siwon dapatkan saat ini.

Sebuah senyum geli tertahan di bibir joker. BabyKyunya memang benar-benar manis. Tidakkah Kyuhyun sadar bahwa dia baru saja meminta? Bukannya memerintah seperti biasa. "Tentu kau boleh." Siwon melipat lengan di dada sebelum meneruskan. "Asal kau mau berjanji satu hal padaku."

Senyum kekanakan Kyuhyun menghilang. Berganti dengan raut sebal menggemaskan. "Tidak untuk sebuah syarat yang aneh," tolaknya– _seperti memberikan kecupan menjijikan atau hal menjijikan lain_.

"Kau harus meminum obatmu setelahnya."

"Itu syarat yang mudah."

Langkah sempoyongan Kyuhyun terhenti kembali ketika Siwon berteriak, "Ingat, Baby.. waktumu hanya lima belas menit."

.

Siwon masih belum bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum. "Kau ini, mirip sekali dengan Ryeong. Aku harus memberikan imbalan dulu untuk membujuknya minum obat."

Kyuhyun berhenti mengunyah. Melempar tatapan tajam pada Siwon.

 _Siapa itu 'Ryeong'? Kekasihnya? Simpanannya? Atau mungkin pacar barunya? Jangan katakan jika 'Ryeong' adalah nama seekor hewan peliharaan_. Yeah, Kyuhyun tau jika Siwon itu seorang pria gila. Tapi, segila itukah dia sampai menyamakan Kyuhyun dengan binatang?

Bibir kissable mengerut lucu. "Siapa dia? Pria simpananmu yang lain?" Kyuhyun tidak sanggup menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. Dia agak terganggu karena sebuah nama yang disebutkan Siwon tadi.

"Simpananku?" Siwon terkekeh geli. "Buka mulutmu, Baby." Sebelum memasukkan bubur ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun, Siwon meniupnya sedikit, agar tidak terlalu panas. "Dia terlalu menggemaskan untuk menjadi simpananku."

Kyuhyun menolak suapan Siwon. Kesal karena Siwon tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dengan benar.

"Satu suapan lagi, sayang," bujuk Siwon.

Tepat. Saat ini Choi Siwon benar-benar sedang berbahagia. Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan karena sakitnya Kyuhyun. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup, Siwon baru kali ini merasakan senangnya menyuapi istrinya yang sedang sakit. Kyuhyun tentu saja menolak, tapi Siwon selalu punya cara untuk membuat Kyuhyun menuruti apa yang dikatakannya.

" _Shireo_. Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Hmm, Ryeong?" Sedikit mengaduk bubur _Abalone_ nya sebelum dikumpulkan di ujung sendok. Senyum lembut Siwon menjadi balasan tatapan tajam yang Kyuhyun tujukan untuknya. "Suatu saat akan ku kenalkan padamu. Kau bisa cari tau sendiri sebanyak yang kau mau."

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Annyeong, Alya balik lagi. Semoga masih ada yang inget sama ff abal ini. Hiks, cepet sembuh ya Babynya Daddy Won. Akhirnya Amun dikembaliin lagi ke pemiliknya :D

Alya mau bilang terima kasih buat yang udah kasih review, kritik dan sarannya. Semuanya Alya baca dan Alya tampung untuk jadi pertimbangan buat chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Tapi Alya nggak bisa janji untuk ngebuat ff ini persis seperti yang kalian mau. Karena Alya harus ikutin kerangka cerita yang udah ada jauh sebelum ff ini dipublish. Seandainya cerita ini nggak seperti yang kalian bayangkan, Alya usahain untuk buat cerita lain yang bisa memuaskan imajinasi kalian. Asalkan masih tentang WONKYU.

14/April/2016. AlyaFarah.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Warning: WonKyu, Chaptered, Slash, Mpreg, OOC, AU, Typo(s)

Disclaimer: This story is mine.

.

 **Note: FF ini punya alur yang sangat-sangat lambat. Kemungkinan 70% pembaca akan terjangkit penyakit bosan akut setelah membaca FF ini. Yang berharap hubungan WonKyu cepat-cepat harmonis, harap bersabar lebih lama.**

Selamat membaca.

.

oooOoooOooo

.

Kyuhyun baru saja pulang dari kampus. Belum juga tangannya menyentuh tangkai pintu lemari, seseorang sudah mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Tok Tok

"Siwon-ah?"

Suara milik siapa itu, Kyuhyun tidak tau. Yang jelas, itu suara laki-laki. Dan suaranya sedikit merdu.

Bedercih terganggu, tapi Kyuhyun tidak menggubrisnya. Lebih tertarik untuk meneruskan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

Ada setumpuk baju yang tersusun rapi di dalam lemari, ketika Kyuhyun membukanya. Pilihannya jatuh pada _sweater_ coklat muda yang cukup tebal. Sebentar lagi malam, dan dia malas mengenakan cardigan atau jaketsebagai lapisan luar bajunya.

Jemari kurusnya bergerak cepat, membuka kancing kemejanya yang dirasa sudah tidak lagi nyaman. Baru sampai pada kancing ketiga, ketukan di pintu kamarnya kembali terdengar.

"Siwon-ah."

Tok Tok

"Siwon-ah, kau di dalam? Ini aku."

Tok Tok

"Siwon–"

"Berisik. Dia tidak ada. Nanti saja kembali lagi."

Jaejoong kehilangan kata-katanya. Dia sampai tercenung di depan pintu kamar adik iparnya yang kini sudah ditutup lagi. Seingatnya, Siwon sudah pulang. Audi putihnya pun sudah terparkir di halaman. Bahkan Siwon sempat menyapanya, ketika Jaejoong ada di dapur tadi. Tidak mungkin jika Jaejoong salah mengenali suara Siwon.

Alih-alih kebingungan, Jaejoong malah terkikik geli di depan pintu kamar Siwon.

 _Astaga_. _Namja_ pucat–istri Choi Siwon–memang sangat lucu.

Kyuhyun bertingkah seperti tidak mengenalnya. Seakan Jaejoong adalah orang asing yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak berbasa-basi menanyakan maksud kedatangan Jaejoong. Dan dia benar-benar menutup pintu kamarnya setelah menyuruh Jaejoong untuk kembali lagi nanti.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Jaejoong kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Siwon. Kali nama Kyuhyun-lah yang dia panggil. Jika Kyuhyun bertingkah seperti itu lagi, Jaejoong berniat akan mencubiti pipi pucatnya, sampai Kyuhyun menangis. Atau mungkin sampai Kyuhyun mengadukan pada Siwon _kejahatan_ yang dibuatnya. "Kyuhyun-ah, tolong buka pintunya. Aku ingin bicara."

Tok Tok

"Kyuh–"

"Apa lagi?"

Mati-matian Jaejoong menahan tawa ketika melihat wajah malas Kyuhyun yang sedikit menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Apa Siwon-ah ada di dalam?"

"Sudah kukatakan, dia tidak ada."

Siwon ada di dalam sebenarnya, sedang di kamar mandi, tapi Kyuhyun malas memberi tahu. Kyuhyun hanya sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Jika dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, bisa-bisa Jaejoong masuk, lalu mengajak Siwon berbicara macam-macam.

"Kyuhyun-ah, tunggu!" Jaejoong menahan pintu kamar Siwon yang sudah hampir ditutup kembali. "Aku hanya ingin menitipkan ini. Tolong berikan pada Siwon-ah jika dia pulang, _ne_."

Satu alis Kyuhyun naik melihat paperbag besar yang berada di tangan Jaejoong. "Kau bisa berikan sendiri padanya jika dia sudah pulang."

 _Ya Tuhan_. " _Jebal_. Aku hanya titip ini saja. Tolong berikan pada Siwon."

Jaejoong memergoki Kyuhyun yang mendengus sebelum menerima paperbag darinya. Bahkan Jaejoong harus memohon. Padahal paperbag yang ia berikan berisi hadiah pernikahan untuk adik iparnya, tentu untuk istrinya juga. Kyuhyun juga akan mendapatkan sebagian isinya.

" _Gomawoyo_ , Kyuhyun-ah."

"Hm."

Senyum geli terukir di bibir Jaejoong ketika pintu kamar Siwon ditutup secepat itu. _Kenapa malah Jaejoong yang harus berterima kasih?_ Entahlah.

Kyuhyun mengintip sedikit. Penasaran akan isi paperbag yang diberikan Jaejoong.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Kyuhyun ketika mengetahui isinya, adalah tertawa. Jenis tertawa sinis yang lebih menjurus ke arah meremehkan.

"Baju lusinan, eoh? Yeah.. aku bisa memakluminya," gumamnya sombong.

Di dalam paperbag yang diberikan Jaejoong, ada sekitar sepuluh setel piyama. ' _Mungkin Jaejoong dengan sengaja membeli dalam jumlah agak banyak untuk mendapat potongan harga.'_ Begitulah kira-kira yang ada dalam pikiran Kyuhyun.

Benar-benar sombong maksimal.

.

Siwon baru selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Berbekal handuk kecil yang tersampir di bahunya yang kokoh, Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi. Celana santai yang cukup nyaman, menggantung rendah di pinggang sempitnya. Tanpa memakai atasan.

Bagi laki-laki, _topless_ bukanlah hal aneh, apalagi di kamarnya sendiri.

Senyumnya mengembang ketika matanya menemukan pemandangan paling mengagumkan sejagat raya. Seorang malaikat sedang duduk santai di sofanya. Duduk bersila sambil asik dengan benda hitam pipih di tangan.

"Hei, sayang. Sudah pulang?" Siwon bertanya sambil menggosok kuat rambutnya yang masih basah. Cepat-cepat mengeringkan rambutnya, agar tidak ada tetesan air yang menggenang di lantai, yang mungkin saja bisa membuat BabyKyunya jatuh.

Hening.

Sapaan Siwon diacuhkan seperti biasa. Si pucat malah menggerutu; Siwon memang senang sekali menggunakan kepalanya yang _kosong_ ketika berbicara dengannya. Tentu saja sudah pulang, jika belum, tidak mungkin Kyuhyun berada di kamar ini sekarang. Siwon memang sering kali mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh padanya. Pertanyaan yang tidak membutuhkan jawaban, contohnya seperti pertanyaan yang tadi diucapkannya.

"Hoi, _ahjusshi_."

 _Namja_ tampan berhenti menggosok rambutnya. Ia menajamkan pendengaran. Menatap satu-satunya objek hidup yang ada di kamarnya.

Kyuhyun masih duduk tenang di sana. Masih asik dengan PSPnya. Mungkinkah Kyuhun yang memanggilnya tadi?

"Hoi, _ahjusshi_. Jangan pura-pura tuli."

Terkekeh merdu, Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun. Masih dengan tubuh bagian atasnya yang _topless._

"Astaga, sayang. Setua itukah aku?" Memang usianya ada di atas Kyuhyun sembilan tahun. Tapi setua itukah dia di mata Kyuhyun, sampai-sampai istrinya memanggilnya ' _ahjusshi_ '. "Ada apa, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun hanya melirik malas pada pria tampan yang berdiri dengan gagah di hadapannya. Bentuk tubuhnya yang terukir sempurna, membuat Kyuhyun tidak tahan melihatnya berlama-lama. Yeah, dia agak iri pada Siwon karena memiliki tubuh seindah itu. Bentuk tubuh laki-laki sebenarnya, sempurna tanpa cacat.

Bergeser sedikit untuk menyamankan duduknya. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas pelan. Mencoba untuk meredakan getaran kecil didirinya karena rasa irinya pada Siwon.

"Tadi, ayahnya si bayi itu, datang ke sini. Dia menitipkan sesuatu," tutur Kyuhyun. Kepalanya menunduk makin dalam untuk menatap sang kekasih tercinta, PSPnya. Seakan-akan benda yang setiap hari selalu dibawanya itu, akan menghilang jika Kyuhyun berkedip sedetik saja.

Siwon pindah posisi. Dia duduk di samping Kyuhyun, dengan menyisakan sedikit jarak, kira-kira sejauh satu jengkal telapak tangannya. "Si bayi?" gumam Siwon, berpikir sejenak. "Moonbin?"

"Ya, dia."

"Yunho- _hyung_ ke sini? Kau dititipkan sesuatu?"

"Bukan. Bukan dia.. yang satunya lagi."

Alis tebal Siwon berkerut dalam, berpikir keras tentang siapa yang dimaksud malaikatnya. "Siapa?" tanyanya menyerah dengan tebak-tebakan ala Choi Kyuhyun.

"Ayahnya Moonbin yang lain."

Siwon memajukan wajahnya, menatap lekat Kyuhyun yang masih fokus pada PSPnya. Terlalu terkejut begitu mengerti siapa yang Kyuhyun maksud. Sayangnya, wajah terkejut Siwon tidak terlihat oleh Kyuhyun.

Bibir _kissable_ digigit kecil oleh pemiliknya sendiri, ketika mendengar Siwon terkekeh geli. Sadar jika kalimat yang diucapkannya memang salah.

"Maksudmu Jaejoong- _hyung_?" Tawa Siwon makin tergelak ketika melihat kepala dengan ikal-ikal coklat mengangguk ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Ya Tuhan. Jaejoong itu ibunya, sayang. Binnie menyebutnya _Eomma_ , jika kau belum tau." Tangan besar Siwon melayang, lalu mendarat sempurna di atas kepala Kyuhyun. Mengusak sayang kepala si pucat. Sungguh Siwon gemas setengah mati.

"Aish, jangan menggangguku," gerutu Kyuhyun sambil menggerakkan kepalanya agar lepas dari tangan Siwon. " _Molla_. Itu bukan urusanku," ucapnya tak peduli.

 _Kissable_ yang mengerut, menjadi pertanda Kyuhyun tidak menyukai sesuatu. Kyuhyun benci pria _itu_. Pria yang disebut Siwon sebagai ibu dari Choi Moonbin. Benci setengah mati, walau Jaejoong tidak pernah membuat satu pun kesalahan padanya. Dia membencinya karena posisi Jaejoong sama dengannya saat ini. Sama-sama berstatus seorang istri–meskipun kenyataanya mereka adalah _namja_.

Lagi pula, Jaejoong itu pria bodoh.

Dia itu laki-laki. Tidak ada laki-laki yang sudi di panggil _Eomma_. Yeah, Kyuhyun tau jika dia _gay_. Tapi tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu juga.

"Yunho itu Ayahnya. Jaejoong adalah _Eomma_ nya. Lalu, kau dan aku adalah _Samchon_ nya. _Arrachi_?" Siwon menjelaskan seakan-akan berbicara dengan seorang bocah yang baru masuk taman kanak-kanak.

"Sudah kukatakan, itu bukan urusanku."

Siwon menghela nafas karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Lalu, Jae- _hyung_ menitipkan apa?"

Tangan Siwon beralih, terentang lurus di sandaran sofa, di belakang kepala Kyuhyun. Dengan jarak sedekat itu, harum tubuhnya yang segar sehabis mandi, bisa tercium dengan jelas oleh Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan level gamenya, agar bisa segera membersihkan tubuhnya juga.

 _Memangnya hanya Siwon saja yang bisa seharum itu, dirinya juga bisa_.

"Ekhem." Kyuhyun tidak tau kenapa tenggorokannya mendadak kering. "Kuletakkan disana," katanya tanpa menunjuk ke arah manapun. Memberikan sebuah penjelasan yang tidak jelas.

Masih mengukir senyum. "Dimana?" tanya Siwon lagi, padahal dia sudah melihat benda yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun. Sebuah paperbag hitam yang ada di atas meja nakas. Melihat Kyuhyun yang berusaha untuk fokus, membuat Siwon ingin menggodanya.

"Di sana. Aku meletakkannya di sana." Kali ini Kyuhyun menggunakan dagunya untuk menunjukkan letak. Tapi matanya tidak sedikit pun beralih dari layar kecil di tangannya.

"Hm? Dimana, Kyu?"

"Aish, jangan menggangguku. Cari saja sendiri."

Bibir joker melengkung ke atas makin dalam. Tapi Siwon merasa ada yang aneh. Sepanjang pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon sama sekali tidak mendapatkan Kyuhyun berteriak atau memaki, seperti layaknya Cho Kyuhyun yang Siwon kenal. Kyuhyun hanya menggerutu dan mengomel kecil.

Apa Kyuhyun sedang dalam _mood_ baik, ataukah harinya sangat menyenangkan, sampai membuatnya semanis ini? Siwon berniat mencari tau lebih.

Setelah mengambil paperbag dari Jaejoong, Siwon kembali menyamankan diri di sebelah si pucatnya yang tercinta. Duduk makin menempel pada Kyuhyun, seakan sofa yang didudukinya hanya memiliki ruang yang sangat-sangat kecil. Dan anehnya, Kyuhyun tidak bergerak sedikit pun untuk menghindarinya. Walaupun dia tidak berhenti menggerutu.

Tersenyum geli untuk kesekian kalinya. Kali ini bukan karena gemas pada Kyuhyun, tapi karena isi dari 'titipan' yang diberikan Jaejoong.

Ah, _hyung_ nya yang satu itu.

Siwon selalu kehabisan ide untuk membalas kebaikan Jaejoong, juga atas semua perhatian yang pria–berwajah menawan–itu berikan padanya. Ternyata Jaejoong masih mengingat apa yang pernah Siwon ucapkan. Walau sebenarnya, Siwon hanya bergurau saat itu. Sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Jaejoong benar-benar menanggapinya.

Jaejoong pernah mendapat hadiah ketika hari ulang tahun pernikahannya. Bukan sebuah pesta kejutan ataupun sebuah barang dengan harga fantastis. Hadiahnya cukup sederhana. Yunho membelikan satu setel piyama yang sama persis dengan miliknya. Yunho menyebutnya sebagai 'piyama _couple_ '.

Memang sedikit berlebihan. Diusia pernikahan mereka yang menginjak tiga tahun, bukan lagi saatnya untuk melakukan hal kekanakan. Tapi nyatanya, Jaejoong benar-benar menyukai hadiah yang diberikan Yunho.

Saking senangnya, Jaejoong sampai tidak mau jauh dari suaminya ketika mereka mengenakan 'piyama _couple_ '-nya bersama. Dia terus menempel seharian pada Yunho. Seperti bayi Koala yang terus menempel pada induknya. Mereka terlihat manis juga sangat romantis. Sampai-sampai Siwon iri dibuatnya. Dia bergurau ingin juga memilikinya satu, jika sudah menikah nanti.

Dan, apa ini? Jaejoong memberikan piyama _couple_ , beberapa minggu setelah Siwon menikah. Sebenarnya itu bukan 'piyama _couple_ ' yang sesungguhnya. Tidak ada bentuk sederhana untuk sang suami dan bentuk yang lebih lucu untuk sang istri. Piyama _couple_ yang Siwon maksud adalah piyama biasa untuk laki-laki. Hanya saja ada dua piyama yang memiliki corak sama dan warna serupa.

Kini Siwon mempunyai piyama _couple_ nya sediri, untuknya dan untuk Kyuhyun. Tidak hanya satu, Jaejoong memberikannya lima pasang piyama.

Diambilnya satu, piyama putih tanpa corak, yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari pasangannya. Lalu ditempelkannya pada punggung Kyuhyun. "Pas untukmu, Kyu," komentar Siwon, masih tersenyum kesenangan. "Untukmu masing-masing satu."

Maksud hati ingin melihat piyama yang dipegang Siwon, tapi pandangannya malah jatuh pada dada bidang Siwon yang telanjang.

"T-tidak mau. Untukmu saja. A-aku punya banyak baju," agak terbata Kyuhyun menjawab.

 _Siwon itu tukang pamer_. Kyuhyun tau jika Siwon sengaja lama-lama bertelanjang dada karena ingin mengejeknya. Mungkin Siwon ingin pamer karena tubuhnya tidak 'selemah' itu melawan suhu udara. Tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah bisa lepas dari jaket ataupun baju hangat, meskipun itu masih musim semi.

"Baby kau sudah makan?" Siwon berganti topik pembicaraan. Kyuhyunnya memang 'sedikit' manja. Jika tidak diingatkan soal makan, dia sering lupa.

"Nanti saja," jawabnya acuh.

"Tidak boleh. Kita akan makan malam lebih cepat. Kurasa yang lain tidak akan keberatan."

Sekedar informasi, Choi Siwon tidak pernah makan mendahului anggota keluarga yang lain. Tapi demi Kyuhyun, Siwon rela melupakan sedikit soal tata krama.

Kyuhyun mengerang terganggu. Siwon mulai lagi dengan sifat tukang perintahnya. "Aku belum mandi, Choi. Nanti saja."

"Tidak masalah. Kau tetap harum, Baby."

"Yak!–"

Bugh.

 _Shit!_

Kyuhyun berani sumpah! Tanganya melayang sendiri, meninju lengan Siwon tanpa sadar. Salahkan saja Choi-keparat-Siwon yang tiba-tiba saja mengecupi bahunya.

Sungguh Kyuhyun menyesal telah memukul Siwon.

Tidak hanya visualnya saja yang menakjubkan. Kyuhyun _merasakannya_ sendiri, bagaimana keras dan kokohnya lengan Siwon. Seakan bukan terdiri dari gumpalan daging yang membungkus tulang, tapi dikatakan seperti–untaian kawat yang dilapisi lempengan baja–juga terlalu berlebihan. Entah bagaimana menjelaskan kerasnya lengan itu.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan. Dan karena gerak refleksnya itu, Kyuhyun jadi makin iri pada Siwon. Pada tubuh–kekar–Siwon lebih tepatnya. Dia berniat akan mencari tau apa rahasia Siwon agar bisa memiliki tubuh sekeren itu.

.

.

.

"Kyu, mau pergi kemana?"

Langkah Kyuhyun berhenti.

Memutar bola matanya malas karena pertanyaan Siwon. "Aku ingin pergi. Kemana tujuanku, itu bukan masalahmu!" jawabnya kesal.

"Katakan saja, kemana. Tidaklah sulit mengucapkan sebuah tempat."

Kyuhyun mendengus. Melirik sebal pada Siwon yang sedang membaca koran, yang bertanya acuh tak acuh padanya. Nada bicaranya pun terkesan dingin.

"Sudah kukatakan itu bukan urusanmu," balas Kyuhyun tak kalah dingin. Dia melanjutkan lagi langkahnya.

"Dengar, Kyu." Lembaran koran di tangan Siwon dibalik kasar. "Mulai hari ini, aku memberlakukan jam malam untukmu."

Menoleh cepat. Perasaannya jadi tidak enak mendengar ucapan Siwon. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau boleh keluar malam, dengan satu syarat. Tidak lebih dari jam sepuluh malam."

" _Mwo_?!" Tentu Kyuhyun terkejut. Selama ini tidak pernah ada seorangpun yang berani mengaturnya.

Dan.. apa katanya tadi? Jam sepuluh malam? Oh, ayolah.. bahkan hewan malam pun belum ada yang keluar sarang. Mana mungkin seorang Cho Kyuhyun, C-H-O K-Y-U-H-Y-U-N, sudah harus kembali kerumah?

 _Jangan bercanda!_

"Jika jam sepuluh malam kau belum kembali ke kamar ini, maka saat itu juga aku akan ada di hadapanmu, dimanapun kau berada. Untuk menjemputmu pulang."

"Yak!–"

Koran ditutup cepat. Kasar dihempaskan di atas meja. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Tidak ada tawar menawar untuk peraturan baru yang ku buat."

Siwon memang agak emosi saat ini. Entah siapa yang harus dia benci; Kyuhyun yang memang keras kepala, atau Siwon harus membenci dirinya sendiri karena tidak pernah bisa tegas pada segala keinginan Kyuhyun.

Masih jelas diingatannya ketika Kyuhyun sakit, seminggu yang lalu. Selesai makan malam, Siwon tidak menemukan Kyuhyun di kamar mereka. Rupanya Kyuhyun yang nakal itu menyelinap ke garasi. Mengutak-atik mobilnya, dalam keadaan yang belum sehat betul. Satu yang disesalkan Siwon, dia tidak menyadari jika Kyuhyun keluar hanya dengan mengenakan kaos berlengan pendek.

Tidak ada yang bisa membuat Siwon cemas setengah mati, selain melihat Kyuhyun kembali dengan cairan merah menetes-netes dari hidungnya. Dan malam harinya, demam Kyuhyun kembali naik. Kekesalannya bertambah, saat si pucatnya yang keras kepala menolak untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Jika saja Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bagaimana tersiksanya Siwon menyaksikan Kyuhyun yang terus mengerang kesakitan sepanjang malam.

 _Smirk_ melengkung sinis. Itu bentuk perlawanannya. "Tidak ada yang bisa melarangku. Termasuk kau." Tak kalah tajamnya Kyuhyun balas menatap Siwon.

" _Geurae_." Siwon berdiri, sebelum meninggalkan Kyuhyun, dia berpesan, "Bila itu maumu, maka siapkanlah sebuah jawaban, jika nanti teman-temanmu bertanya saat melihat aku menyeretmu pulang." Siwon memijat panggal hidungnya yang terasa berat. "Semoga acaramu menyenangkan," katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Brengsek!"

Makian itu dihiraukan. Melirik sekilas pada arlojinya. Pukul tujuh malam, lewat sepuluh. Masih ada kira-kira tiga jam lagi untuk menyeret Kyuhyun, jika benar si pucatnya yang nakal berniat menguji kesabaranya.

.

.

.

Stir mobil digenggam kencang. Saking kencangnya, sampai menimbulkan bunyi seperti seekor tikus yang sedang mengerat kayu. Tak dihiraukan jemari yang sampai memucat karena terlalu kencang menggenggam.

Bulir keringat bermunculan di kening. Siwon keringat dingin. Walau kelihatannya tenang, tapi siapa yang tau jika detak jantungnya berdetak lebih gila dari pada suara riuh di luar. Meskipun berada di dalam mobil, tapi teriakan dan jeritan dukungan orang-orang di luar, sanggup menembus masuk ke dalam mobil. Menyemangati jagoan mereka masing-masing. Menunggu dengan cemas siapa yang keluar sebagai pemenang.

 _Sama seperti Siwon._

Semua doa sudah dilafal. Bukan memohon agar jagoannya keluar sebagai pemenang. Tidak. Bukan itu.

Isi doanya sederhana. Permintaan Siwon hanya satu, Kyuhyun-nya baik-baik saja selesai lomba dan tidak ada satu pun hal buruk terjadi padanya.

Kyuhyun. Benar, si Choi Kyuhyun, yang dinikahinya lima minggu yang lalu. Ya, _namja_ pucat pembuat onar itu sekarang sedang lomba. 'Penikmatnya' menyebut ini sebagai adu kecepatan mobil dalam sebuah ajang balap liar.

Menonton orang yang dicintai bertaruh nyawa di jalanan, memang bukan sesuatu yang mudah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, inilah pekerjaan Choi Kyuhyun. Daripada harus menunggu di rumah, seperti pecundang, Siwon lebih suka memaksa jantungnya–untuk bekerja tiga kali lebih keras–di sini. Walaupun dia hanya duduk diam tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Wuuuuuuuuunnnnggggg

Suara dengungan yang mirip lebah itu adalah bukti seberapa cepat mobil-mobil itu berpacu dengan angin. Memang tidak terlalu jelas mobil milik siapa yang memimpin, karena Siwon hanya sempat melihat mobil-mobil itu melintas dalam sepersekian detik. Entah harus mengacungkan jempol untuk orang yang merancang mobilnya, atau harus memberikan _aplause_ untuk si pengemudi.

Jika Kyuhyun menyebut ini sebagai sebuah permainan adu kecepatan, maka Siwon tidak pernah setuju. Menurutnya, ajang ini lebih tepat jika disebut sebagai cara konyol untuk mati.

.

Suara riuh diluar adalah hadiah tersendiri bagi Cho Kyuhyun. Bagai pasokan energi yang selalu dia butuhkan tiap waktu. Entahlah, tapi rasanya Kyuhyun selalu bahagia jika sudah melewati garis putih itu.

Garis putih di jalanan beraspal yang hanya digaris dengan setangkai kapur, bukanlah garis biasa yang hanya dibuat cuma-cuma.

Itulah garis _finish_ nya.

Garis dimana seorang Cho Kyuhyun mengukir prestasi dalam dunia gelapnya. Garis yang menjadi saksi bagamana Kyuhyun menghabiskan setiap malamnya, bercucuran keringat, untuk merakit sebuah mobil yang tidak ada apa-apanya menjadi sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan menandingi kilat. Garis yang membuat Kyuhyun mempercayai jika dirinya masih dibutuhkan di dunia yang kejam ini.

 _Crew_ Code Blue berlari mendekat. Tatapan bertanya dilemparkan Kyuhyun pada teman-teman se- _team_ -nya. Berharap dengan cemas hasil dari kerja kerasnya.

Dan ketika sebuah gelengan dari Jonghyun menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaannya, semua tau bagaimana kecewanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

" _Gwaenchana_ , Kyu. Mereka bilang kita masih punya kesempatan minggu depan." Sebagi teman yang baik, Jonghyun mencoba menghibur.

"Benar, _hyung_. Aku yakin jika Kyuhyun- _hyung_ bisa menang minggu depan." Minhyuk pun ikut menyemangati.

Tidak ada yang kaget ketika mendengar suara pintu mobil sport berwarna merah menyala, dibanting keras. Tidak hanya satu atau dua hari mereka mengenal Kyuhyun. Tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk memahami bagaimana seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu kesulitan meredam emosinya.

Keparat!

Harusnya malam ini, dialah yang keluar sebagai pemenang. Kyuhyun yakin jika mobilnya menyentuh garis finish lebih dulu dari pada mobil milik Taeyang, _lawan mainnya_ , malam ini. Walaupun hanya selisih lima sampai enam detik.

Sayangnya, balapan yang Kyuhyun geluti selama ini bukanlah ajang balap bertaraf internasional yang disetiap sudutnya dilengkapi dengan berbagai macam peralatan digital juga canggih. Ini hanyalah sebuah balapan liar pinggir jalan yang hanya mengandalkan penglihatan dengan mata telanjang untuk penilaian.

Tapi keputusan sudah dibuat oleh para _juri_. Dan hasilnya mereka seri.

Dia berani bertaruh jika mobilnya berhasil sampai lebih dulu sebelum mobil Taeyang juga sampai di garis finish. Sayangnya, hasil sudah diputuskan, maka tidak ada yang bisa membantahnya. Percuma jika Kyuhyun bersikeras, dia malah akan dianggap seorang pecundang yang tidak sportif.

Benar yang dikatakan teman-temannya, mereka masih punya waktu minggu depan untuk membuktikan jika Kyuhyun bisa unggul. Bisa menang tidak hanya lima atau enam detik, tapi lima menit lebih dulu.

" _Hyung_! Siwon- _hyung_! Kami disini."

Emosi Kyuhyun yang tadinya sudah mulai surut, kembali melonjak naik, ketika mendengar Minhyuk memekik keras. Kyuhyun tau, jika adik dari Kim Jongin itu senang berteriak kekanakan. Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah nama yang tadi disebut oleh Minhyuk.

Choi Siwon. Mau apalagi keparat itu datang kemari? Mau menertawakan kekalahannya, huh?

Kyuhyun jadi ingat, semua kekacauan ini sebenarnya berasal dari Siwon. Siwonlah penyebabnya. Andai saja waktu itu Siwon tidak memakai otaknya yang kosong ketika mengambil Amun dari tangan _Appa_ nya. Tentu sekarang Kyuhyun bisa berbangga diri, menang mutlak tanpa ada yang bisa membantah. Juga mengumumkan pada semua orang, jika Amun–mobil kesayangannya itu–adalah mobil rakitan terbaik.

" _Annyeong_ ," sapa Siwon setenang mungkin, menutupi jika tadi dirinya hampir melompat, hanya untuk mencegah Kyuhyun memulai balapannya. Siwon menyodorkan beberapa cup Latte panas yang langsung diterima dengan senang hati oleh semuanya.

"Eoh? Apa ini traktiran, _hyung_? Tapi Kyuhyun- _hyung_ tidak menang malam ini." Dengan segala kepolosannya Minhyuk berujar. Membuat semua yang ada di sana membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya dengan tindakan si _namja_ tupai. Dia tidak sadar jika Kyuhyun sudah hampir mengamuk.

"Minhyuk." Jongin memperingati adik kecilnya yang lugu.

"Aku benar, 'kan, _hyung_? Para juri bilang, jika kita bisa mengulang balapannya, minggu depan. Kyuhyun- _hyung_ pasti akan menang. Aku yakin. Won- _hyung_ harus datang! Melihat sendiri bagaimana hebatnya Kyuhyun- _hyung_ jika sudah menyetir. Jangan lupa dat-hhhhmmmmp!"

Andaikan saja sebuah tatapan bisa membunuh orang, pasti Minhyuk sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa sekarang.

Apa-apaan temannya yang satu itu? Kenapa mudah sekali dekat dengan _orang asing_? Padahal Minhyuk baru sekali bertemu dengan Siwon. Hanya karena Siwon mengaku sebagai sepupu Kyuhyun, ketika lima hari lalu menjemput–paksa–Kyuhyun untuk pulang.

Semudah itukah?

Andai saja Minhyuk tau, orang seperti apa itu Choi Siwon, dengan segala kebusukannya.

" _Mian, hyung_. Minhyuk harus ikut denganku untuk mengambil peralatan. Kami permisi." Jonghyun pergi sambil menyeret Minhyuk yang masih tidak terima jika dirinya disingkirkan paksa. Padahal Minhyuk masih ingin mengobrol lama dengan Siwon.

Sedangkan si tampan hanya bisa menggaruk canggung tengkuknya. Sadar jika Kyuhyun sudah mengeluarkan aura kelamnya. Tidak pernah terpikirkan jika Minhyuk akan berkata seperti itu. Siwon memberikan beberapa cup Latte, bukan untuk merayakan sesuatu. Siwon hanya mencoba membuat Kyuhyunnya sedikit hangat di tengah udara malam yang mulai mendingin.

Inginnya bisa memeluk Kyuhyun langsung. _Tapi itu mustahil._

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Lama ya? Mian, Alya baru sempet update #bow

27/Mei/2016. AlyaFarah.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Warning: WonKyu, Chaptered, Slash, Mpreg, OOC, AU, Typo(s)

Disclaimer: This story is mine.

.

 **Note: FF ini punya alur yang sangat-sangat lambat. Kemungkinan 70% pembaca akan terjangkit penyakit bosan akut setelah membaca FF ini. Yang berharap hubungan Wonkyu cepat-cepat harmonis, mungkin akan kecewa. Karena cinta butuh waktu.**

Selamat membaca.

.

oooOoooOooo

.

Terbangun ditengah malam, memang sering kali dialami Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin bisa dibilang sering. Ia sudah mengalami _ini_ sejak peristiwa–keparat–itu terjadi. Juga, sejak dia memiliki _teman tidur_ yang sama sekali tidak pernah diharapkan dalam hidupnya.

Matanya berkedip sejenak untuk mengusir kantuk. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah. Bisakah Tuhan tidak membuat hidupnya menderita, bahkan untuk sedetik saja? Agar ia bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Entah sudah berapa malam terlewati dengan keadaan yang sama.

Kyuhyun selalu mendapatkan tubuhnya yang sudah lelah itu, terkungkung erat dalam sebuah belitan. Akan selalu ada tangan besar yang tiap malam tidak pernah bosan tersampir di atas perutnya; merengkuh pingganggnya cukup erat dalam sebuah pelukan.

 _Cih! Jangan lagi menebak!_ Itu memang tangan Siwon, si _gay_ keparat yang sudah membuat Kyuhyun hidup bagaikan di neraka.

"Choi! Enyahkan tanganmu dari atas tubuhku!" Kyuhyun mengerang dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dimiliki ketika terbangun dari tidur. Ia juga sudah berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya agar bisa lepas dari jeratan lengan Siwon.

Tapi si tampan seolah tidak peduli. Atau mungkin tidak benar-benar sadar jika Kyuhyun-nya terganggu. Dia–hanya bergumam malas dalam tidurnya. Siwon malah menaikkan sebelah kakinya, mendaratkannya di atas kedua paha Kyuhyun. Tangannya pun bergerak refleks, memeluk si pucat makin erat dalam dekapannya. Memperlakukan Kyuhyun layaknya sebuah guling.

Kyuhyun makin jengkel ketika Siwon membenamkan wajah makin dalam di sela ceruk lehernya.

"Tch!" Sebuah decakan terlontar. Sumpah demi apapun! Kyuhyun benar-benar tersiksa dengan hidupnya yang seperti ini. "Choi lepaskan tangan sialanmu itu! Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak melepaskannya. Jangan berpura-pura tuli! Atau aku akan membuat hidupmu tidak akan tenang sampai kau mati".

Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak lagi dapat berbuat apa-apa, hanya bisa menggerutu lemah di ujung kantuk yang menyerangnya. Setelah bosan menggerutu, Kyuhyun akan tertidur kembali.

 _Masih dalam pelukan Siwon._

Dan begitulah yang akan selalu terjadi jika Kyuhyun terbangun dari lelapnya. Hal yang sama akan selalu terulang, disetiap malamnya.

Siwon memang tidak pernah menyakitinya secara fisik ketika dia mendekap Kyuhyun dalam tidur. Siwon hanya memeluknya. _Well_ , pelukannya memang sedikit erat. Sayangnya, pelukan yang menurut banyak orang adalah bentuk perlindungan dari sebuah kasih sayang, tidak pernah dirasa sama oleh Kyuhyun.

Bagi Cho Kyuhyun, ini semua terlalu menyiksa. Lelah yang mendera Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah menyiksa fisiknya secara langsung.

Tapi percayalah, mendapatkan seorang teman, laki-laki, yang dalam kondisi kejiwaan _sakit_ sepertiSiwon, itu sangat menyiksa mental juga pikirannya.

.

.

.

Jaejong tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika melihat seorang laki-laki tinggi, bertubuh tegap dan kekar, sedang menutup pintu rumah mereka. Belum lagi pria itu masuk sambil mengendap-endap. Hampir saja Jaejoong berteriak, jika tidak menyadari pria itu adalah adik iparnya.

"Siwon-ah?"

"Sshh!" Sang adik ipar memperingati sambil tersenyum kecil.

Tapi Jaejoong masih saja penasaran. Apa penyebab Choi bungsu itu ada di rumah sesiang ini? Seharusnya, _pekerja_ seperti Siwon masih dalam jam sibuknya disiang hari seperti ini.

" _Hyung_ , dimana Kyuhyun-ku?" Sengaja Siwon berbisik demi meredam suaranya.

Oh, Jaejoong mengerti. Beberapa saat yang lalu, Siwon memang mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat padanya. Siwon bertanya, perihal: 'apakah Kyuhyun ada dirumah saat ini?' . Mungkinkah Siwon merindukan si pucatnya, sampai-sampai dia pulang kerumah? _Ah, dasar pengantin baru._ Jaejoong jadi ikut merindukan Yunho-nya.

Tanpa bersuara, Jaejoong menunjuk ke arah dapur. Tempat dimana _subjek_ yang ditanyakan oleh Siwon berada. Jaejoong hanya geleng kepala melihat tingkah kekanakan Siwon. Adik iparnya terus berjalan mengendap-endap ke arah dapur. Dia bahkan sengaja tidak memakai sandal rumahnya agar suara langkahnya tidak terdengar.

.

'H-hei!'

Siapa yang tidak terkejut, jika menemukan sepasang tangan besar yang tiba-tiba memelukmu dari belakang?

Itulah yang dialami Kyuhyun sekarang. Jantungnya seperti ingin melompat keluar karena terlalu terkejut. Belum lagi suasana rumah yang sepi. Benar-benar perpaduan yang sempurna untuk membuat kerja jantungnya berpacu makin cepat.

Sang pelaku terkekeh, gemas dengan respon yang diberikan Kyuhyun. "Ini aku, sayang. Tidak perlu takut", kata Siwon menenangkan, masih memeluk BabyKyu-nya dari belakang. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun turut digenggam lembut. Menahan si pucat yang terus meronta, agar tidak lepas dari pelukannya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan tanganmu, sialan!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon hanya menanggapi makian ketus itu dengan santai. Melepas rindunya sejenak, Siwon menenggelamkan hidungnya kedalam ikal coklat menggemaskan yang beraroma menyegarkan.

"Yak! Keparat. Lepaskan! Yak!"

Geli Siwon tertawa. Melihat BabyKyu-nya bersungut kesal seperti itu adalah hal paling menggemaskan di seluruh dunia.

"Tenang dulu, Baby. Lihatlah apa yang ku bawa". Siwon menggantungkan sebuah kunci di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Tentu membuat si pucat memutar bola matanya malas. Siwon masih _memerangkap_ Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya, tanpa kesulitan sedikit pun walau hanya menggunakan sebelah tangan.

"Itu kunci, bodoh! Yak! Lepaskan aku!" Walaupun kesal, nyatanya Kyuhyun masih tetap menjawab pertanyaan bodoh dari Siwon.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Ini kunci. Dan kunci ini milikmu", katanya menjelaskan. "Ah, tidak, tidak. Aku hanya memperbolehkanmu meminjamnya sebentar". Dengan cepat Siwon meralat perkataannya, sebelum Kyuhyun berulah seperti anak liar karena terlalu senang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan, sialan? Aku tidak mengerti".

Siwon berpindah. Dagunya kini bertengger di bahu Kyuhyun. Sesekali mencuri kesempatan untuk mengecupi leher Kyuhyun yang putih menggoda. "Ini kunci mobilmu, Baby. Kau lupa?"

Kyuhyun tertawa sinis. "Tipuan apa lagi yang kau buat sekarang, Choi?"

Semudah membuka halaman buku, Siwon memutar tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menghadap padanya. "Pertama, aku bukan pesulap. Ini bukan tipuan, ini benar-benar kunci mobilmu. Yang kedua, aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menipumu". Kyuhyun sudah tersudut di _counter_ dapur, Siwon benar-benar tidak memberikan celah sedikit pun padanya untuk kabur. "Maaf, aku baru bisa mengembalikannya padamu sekarang".

Sepersekian detik, Kyuhyun sempat mempercayai nada tulus dari kalimat terakhir Siwon. Memang sulit membujuk _Appa_ nya, semua orang paham akan hal itu.

Tapi tunggu, ini hanyalah tipuan! Siwon itu licik. _Cih!_

"Ada apa, Baby? Kau tidak mau kunci mobilmu?" tanya Siwon ketika Kyuhyun masih saja menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Benarkah ini kunci Amun?" selidiknya. Matanya bahkan ikut menyipit, menatap Siwon dan kunci yang tergantung di depan wajahnya, bergantian.

Terkekeh sekali lagi. "Aku belum berkenalan dengannya, sayang. Aku tidak tahu, kalau namanya Amun. Tapi, ini benar kunci mobilmu yang berwarna hitam itu".

Kyuhyun mendengus. Kesal pada Siwon karena senang sekali menggodanya. "Cepat berikan!"

Sebelum Kyuhyun meraih kunci mobilnya, Siwon sudah terlebih dahulu menyembunyikan kunci itu ke dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Ini tidak gratis, sayang. Mengambilnya dari tangan Cho _Abeoji_ itu sulit. Jadi.."

Itu benar. Kyuhyun paham, kepala _Appa_ nya memang sekeras batu. Belum lagi kebiasaan Yeunghwan yang senang sekali membuatnya menderita.

"Jadi?" Kyuhyun mendesak. Penasaran dengan kalimat yang sengaja digantung oleh Siwon.

"Aku mau imbalanku".

"Yak!" _Imbalan apa lagi yang kau minta, sialan!_ Apakah pengorbanannya selama ini tidak cukup bagi Siwon? Dan, tunggu! Ini tidak masuk dalam perjanjian. Kyuhyun bersedia menikah dengan Siwon, dan Siwon mengembalikan semua mobilnya, hanya itu isi perjanjian mereka. "Berapa yang harus kubayar? Katakan saja. Secepatnya akan ku bayar".

Siwon menggeleng gemas. "Bukan imbalan seperti itu yang ku minta, baby".

"Tidak perlu bertele-tele, Choi!"

"Berikan saja padaku, senyummu yang paling manis, Kyuhyunnie!"

Satu alis Kyuhyun naik. Ingin rasanya memukul wajah menyebalkan Siwon dengan raket tennis milik _Appa_ nya saat ini.

"Cih! Cepat berikan kuncinya padaku!"

Senyum geli terukir di bibir joker. Benarkah Kyuhyun sedang menyembunyikan wajah menggemaskannya yang memerah darinya?

" _Geurae_ , akan kuberikan. Tapi, kau harus makan siang dulu sebelum keluar".

 _Sial! Choi Siwon itu banyak maunya. Dan dia itu si tukang perintah._ Kyuhyun membencinya, sangat. "Aku sudah makan, Choi. Sekarang berikan kuncinya!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu?"

"Jadi kau mengatakan aku pembohong, begitu?!"

"Tidak. _Sayangku_ tidak pernah berbohong. Kau hanya sedikit nakal jika sudah menginginkan sesuatu!

"Yak! Berikan!"

"Tidak, sebelum aku melihatmu makan, di depan mataku".

"Choi!"

"Makan atau tidak sama sekali".

"Yak!"

Jaejoong terkikik kecil di balik pintu. Menonton perdebatan Kyuhyun dan Siwon, membuatnya benar-benar merindukan Yunho. Apakah semua pengantin baru memang semanis ini? Apakah dulu ia juga se- _cheesy_ ini ketika baru menikah?

Seulas senyum melengkung di sudut bibir Jaejoong. Bahagia rasanya melihat keduanya rukun. Tidak seperti Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang biasanya, yang selalu bertengkar, hingga suaranya (Kyuhyun) terdengar sampai keluar kamar.

Satu yang Jaejoong takutkan. Ia khawatir, putra mungilnya akan terbangun ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Entahlah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Moonbin. Yang Jaejoong tahu, anaknya itu akan segera beranjak ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun, dimana pun atau apapun yang sedang Moonbin lakukan, bahkan ketika sedang tidur sekalipun.

.

"Baby, cepat kemari".

Kyuhyun mendengus di ujung meja. Choi Siwon–keparat, benar-benar serius dengan perintahnya. Lima piring kecil berisi lauk-pauk sudah diletakkannya di atas meja makan. Lengkap dengan semangkuk nasi hangat, juga segelas air dan potongan buah segar.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan kunci mobilmu jika terus berdiri di sana", katanya lagi, berusaha membujuk si nakal kesayangannya.

Senyum geli mampu disembunyikan Siwon, ketika melihat Kyuhyun-nya hanya diam dengan bibir _kissable_ yang di _pout_ menggemaskan. Tapi matanya tidak pernah berhenti untuk menatap _benci_ pada Siwon.

"Baby".

"Sudah kukatakan jika aku sudah makan. Jadi, berikan saja kunci itu padaku!"

"Tidak".

"Choi!"

" _No_ , Baby. _No_ ". Siwon menggeleng dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Perjanjiannya adalah makan, dan kau mendapatkan kuncinya. Tidak sulit. Sekarang kemari", panggilnya. Sebelah tangan kekarnya sudah terentang, menyambut Kyuhyun agar mendekat.

"Aku tidak pernah berjanji. Kau yang memaksa!" Si pucat mengingatkan jika dia tidak pernah menyetujui perjanjian, atau apapun itu, seperti yang Siwon katakan.

"Baiklah, akan ku kembalikan kuncinya pada Cho _Abeoji_. Dan aku akan menjelaskan padanya, jika kau sudah tidak memerlukan kunci itu lagi".

" _Namja_ KEPARAT!"

Siwon bisa menangkap merah di kedua mata Kyuhyun, ketika si pucatnya berteriak, mengumpat padanya dengan kata-kata kasar. Siwon paham jika Kyuhyun-nya marah.

Maka dari itu, Siwon bersedia mengalah.

"Satu atau dua suap saja. Apa itu terlalu sulit?" Nada bicaranya melembut. Bukan lagi memerintah. Siwon masih mencoba membujuk, bahkan sedikit memohon.

Seperti yang sudah dikatakan Siwon tadi, Kyuhyun-nya akan menjadi _sedikit_ nakal dan keras kepala ketika menginginkan sesuatu. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin itu fakta ataukah dusta, ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa dirinya ' _sudah'_ makan.

.

"Kau belum makan sayurnya, Kyu".

"Aku tidak makan itu!" balasnya sengit. Mengingatkan Siwon sekali lagi; jika dirinya bukan pemakan dedaunan.

Siwon terkekeh. Senang mendapatkan si pucat tersayangnya menjalankan perintahnya dengan _patuh_. Kyuhyun tetap menurutinya, walaupun dari cara mengunyahnya yang serampangan, Siwon tahu jika Kyuhyun menyimpan kekesalan padanya, sebesar Siwon mencintainya.

Melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya sekali lagi. Hatinya berucap maaf berulang kali untuk mertuanya, karena sudah berbohong.

Siwon terpaksa–sebenarnya.

Hanya satu jam, Siwon meminta ijin pada Yeunghwan. Dengan sengaja, berbohong jika dia sudah berjanji pada Kyuhyun untuk menjemputnya di kampus. Seharusnya, Siwon sudah kembali lagi ke kantor, dua puluh menit yang lalu. Duduk manis di ruang kerja pribadi milik mertuanya, dan membantu Yeunghwan memeriksa berkas-berkas penting perusahaan yang menggunung.

Tapi demi Kyuhyun, Siwon rela melakukan apapun.

Ah, si pucatnya yang satu itu.. Siwon benar-benar tidak tahan karena perang dingin yang dideklarasikan oleh Kyuhyun secara tidak langsung, sejak dua hari yang lalu. Siwon lebih senang melihat Kyuhyun berteriak, atau memaki dirinya dengan umpatan kasar, dari pada harus didiamkan selama berhari-hari seperti itu.

Kyuhyun bahkan hanya menggunakan dua kata ketika berbicara padanya. Hanya kata 'hm' dan 'tidak'. Sisanya, Kyuhyun hanya akan menjawab pertanyaan yang Siwon ajukan dengan.. _diam_.

Permasalahan ini bermula karena Kyuhyun tidak bisa memenangkan lomba balapnya. Siwon mengaku, ini memang salahnya. Seharusnya, waktu itu Siwon berkata jujur ketika mengembalikan mobil balap kesayangan Kyuhyun, saat si pucatnya yang tersayang jatuh sakit.

Siwon hanya membawakan Kyuhyun mobil hitamnya, tanpa benar-benar membawa kuncinya pulang. Karena memang itulah syarat yang diberikan Yeunghwan. Meski Siwon sudah membujuk mertuanya dengan cara apapun.

Tapi, jika Yeunghwan tidak mengijinkan, Siwon bisa apa?

Sebenarnya Siwon mengerti, apa yang dirasakan oleh mertuanya ketika merelakan putra satu-satunya nekat ikut balap liar hanya untuk sebuah kesenangan. Hasil yang tidak seberapa, tapi nyawa taruhannya.

Siwon sudah merasakannya sendiri. Jadi dia bisa mengerti bagaimana kekhawatiran Yeunghwan untuk melepaskan Kyuhyun memakai mobilnya.

"Jangan lupa makan buahnya, untuk menganti sayuranmu yang tidak pernah kau makan", kata Siwon masih mencoba mengingatkan Kyuhyun untuk kebutuhan seratnya.

"Berisik! Kau tidak berhak memerintah padaku!" Kyuhyun menghempas kasar mangkuk nasinya yang sudah kosong sempurna. Lalu dengan cekatan menyambar strawberry merah menggoda dengan ujung garpunya. Menjejalkan buah kaya vitamin C itu ke dalam mulutnya yang masih penuh dengan suapan nasi terakhir. Mengunyah strawberrynya dengan kejam, sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya pada si tampan.

Siwon berjalan mengitari meja, demi jemarinya bisa meraih ikal kecoklatan yang berdiri agak kusut di atas kepala Kyuhyun. Merapikannya sedikit, sambil berpesan, "Sebentar lagi malam, jangan terlalu lama bermain dengan mobilmu". Lalu meletakkan sebuah kunci mobil tepat di atas meja Kyuhyun.

Sebuah kecupan di atas surai ikal, menjadi penutup, sebelum Siwon benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang malah berdecih kesal karena perilaku _manis_ yang Siwon berikan padanya.

.

.

.

Pangkal hidung mancung Siwon mengernyit, begitu ia membuka pintu kamar. Batuk adalah refleks pertama Siwon untuk menjaga pernafasannya dari partikel kimia berbahaya yang berjejalan, memenuhi udara di dalam kamar.

Ada seseorang yang duduk di depan meja rias. Sedang mematut diri di depan cermin. Wajahnya? Entahlah. Siwon tidak begitu yakin, siapa yang sedang duduk di sana. Dan begitu matanya berhasil mengidentifikasi, Siwon tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. Siwon hanya terlalu terkejut.

"Baby?!"

Dia, yang _terbiasa_ dipanggil seperti itu oleh Siwon, hanya melirik malas pada si _namja_ tampan. Menatap balik Siwon dengan ujung matanya, melewati cermin. Sementara, tangannya masih terus bergerak. Cermat mengulas ujung runcing _eye liner_ pada pangkal bulu matanya. Demi memberikan sebuah efek dramatis, dan menjadikan matanya terlihat lebih menyeramkan.

Siwon menarik nafas dalam, lalu membuangnya perlahan, sebelum memberondong si pucat kesayangannya. "Ya Tuhan, Kyu". Namun hanya itu yang mampu Siwon katakan.

Kaleng berisi gas yang sudah dipersiapkan di atas meja, disambar cepat. Kyuhyun menyemprotkan isinya asal pada rambutnya yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa. Entah apa nama _style_ rambutnya sekarang. Rambut ikalnya sengaja dibuat acak dengan aksen jabrik di atas.

Surai ikal yang selalu menjadi sasaran _favorite_ tangan gemas Siwon, kini telah berubah warna. Warna aslinya yang coklat indah, berganti menjadi merah menyala yang agak menyakitkan mata. Kyuhyun memang sengaja menyemprotkan pewarna merah _temporary_ pada rambutnya. Lagi-lagi hanya demi mengubah penampilannya agar terlihat lebih garang.

Si tampan terbatuk lagi. Tapi sama sekali tidak menghentikan langkahnya untuk mendekati Kyuhyun. Jemari panjang dan kurus–milik _namja_ pucat–disambar, lalu diperhatikan dengan teliti.

Siwon berusaha untuk tidak mempercayai apa yang ditangkap oleh retinanya. Tapi ini terlalu nyata untuk ukuran sebuah mimpi. Hitam pekat telah melapisi sempurna kutikula di jemari yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya kini. Benarkah ini jemari milik Kyuhyun? Mungkin ada seseorang usil yang telah menumpahkan tinta di jemari milik Kyuhyun.

"Oh, Baby".

Erangan frustasi Siwon, malah membuat _smirk_ andalan Kyuhyun melengkung sempurna. Sungguh puas ketika mendapatkan wajah Siwon yang terus berkerut-kerut aneh. Itu adalah tanda, jika penampilannya saat ini memang membuat orang yang melihat, tidak mengenali dirinya. Kyuhyun menunggu dengan semangat, komentar apa lagi yang akan dikatakan Siwon.

"Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan pada kuku-kuku indahmu?" Akhirnya, Siwon sudah mendapatkan kembali kemampuannya untuk berbicara.

Si pucat–yang kini terlihat menyeramkan–mencebil. Tidak terima dengan komentar Siwon. _Hei, yang gay di sini adalah Siwon. Tapi kenapa malah dirinya yang dituduh seolah-olah tidak normal?_

"Ini fashion, kau tahu!" Kyuhyun menarik paksa tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Siwon. Sekali lagi memperhatikan hasil karyanya. Tidak buruk. Sudah lama Kyuhyun tidak mengecat kuku tangannya dengan kuteks hitam.

Layaknya seorang ayah yang mendapatkan anak gadisnya merajah seluruh tubuhnya dengan _tattoo_ , seperti itulah reaksi Siwon saat ini. Sibuk meneliti penampilan Kyuhyun dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kaki.

Rambut acak seperti tersapu oleh topan, berwarna merah yang menyakitkan mata. Jaket kulit hitam dengan jeans ketat. Sepatu bersol tebal seperti berandal pinggir jalan. Jangan lupakan aksesoris logam di leher juga kedua pergelangan tangan.

Penampilan Kyuhyun saat ini benar-benar seperti remaja kurang kerjaan yang ingin cari ribut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan kau lakukan, huh? Kenapa berpakaian seperti ini?" tanya Siwon tidak mengerti. Sedikit memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut. Si pucat yang satu ini, memang tidak pernah berhenti membuat kepalanya sakit.

Kyuhyun buang muka. Enggan melihat ke arah Siwon. Entah mengapa ia merasa kecewa. Ini mungkin akan menjadi hari bersejarah untuk-NYA, bukan untuk Siwon. Wajar jika Siwon tidak peduli.

Seolah tidak sadar jika rambutnya sudah tidak lagi berbentuk, Kyuhyun menambahkan lagi pewarna merah di sana. Juga menambahkan dua gelang beraksen duri di tangannya.

"Kyu, kau belum menjawabku", Siwon memberondong. Menuntut jawaban.

Si pucat tersenyum. Senyum sinis khas miliknya. "Inilah aku, jika kau ingin tahu. Inilah Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya". Ia memberanikan diri menatap Siwon, menantangnya secara tidak langsung. "Cho Kyuhyun tidaklah lemah, tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan selama ini. Aku bisa melakukan _sesuatu_ dengan caraku sendiri".

Siwon balas menatapnya tidak mengerti. Sibuk mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan istrinya. _Demi Tuhan!_ Siwon tidak pernah menganggap Kyuhyun-nya lemah. Choi Kyuhyun-nya hanyalah remaja delapan belas tahun yang kesepian. Dia sama sekali tidak menganggap Kyuhyun seperti apa yang dituduhkan.

Obsidian masih sibuk menyelami coklat karamel di hadapannya, yang–kali ini–terlihat lebih kelam. Tersimpan kesedihan dalam kelam matanya. Siwon dapat melihatnya. Walaupun samar.

Menghela nafas lelah. "Tidak, sayang. Kau pun mengerti, bukan itu yang ku maksud". Tangan Siwon meraih Kyuhyun yang hendak beranjak. Sudah jelas, Kyuhyun menghindarinya. "Jelaskan padaku, apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang? Hanya itu pertanyaanku".

Si pucat terkekeh. Tawanya sumbang dan menyedihkan. Suaranya menggema pelan di dalam kamar. Satu alisnya naik sebelum menjawab, "Hari ini, akan ku buktikan pada semuanya, jika aku masih bisa melakukan semua dengan usahaku sendiri". Senyum kecut dilemparkan Kyuhyun pada suaminya, lalu dilepas dengan paksa tangan Siwon yang masih bertahan di bahunya.

Siwon harus selalu bisa memutar isi kepalanya demi untuk mengerti apa yang diinginkan Kyuhyun. Karena si pucat-nya hanya akan menjawab segala pertanyaan Siwon dengan seribu teka-teki yang harus Siwon pecahkan sendiri.

Tapi ketika Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah jendela dan memandang _benda_ hitam yang sudah terparkir dengan sangat gagah di halaman, Siwon mengerti. Teka-tekinya terpecahkan.

"Apa hari ini balapannya akan berlangsung?

Pertanyaan Siwon diacuhkan, lagi. Kyuhyun malah lebih tertarik merapikan gelang duri yang sudah terpasang di tangannya.

"Hei–sayang, tolong jawab aku". Sebuah anggukan singkat dari Kyuhyun, sudah cukup untuk menjawab semua kekhawatiran Siwon. "Aku berdoa untuk kemenanganmu hari ini. Semoga Tuhan selalu menjagamu".

Tidak ada yang tau bagaimana senangnya Kyuhyun mendapatkan kalimat itu terucap untuknya. Kyuhyun itu termasuk orang yang sulit tersenyum. Maka ia hanya mengangguk untuk membalas kalimat Siwon.

Tekadnya sudah bulat. Kyuhyun akan menjadikan malam ini untuk menjadi saksi; _Cho Kyuhyun tidak lemah_. Semua orang yang meremehkannya, pasti akan menyesal.

Dia sudah berjanji.

"Pastikan perutmu terisi, sebelum memulai balapannya, baby".

Kyuhyun memutar matanya jengah. Siwon itu pintar sekali membuatnya kesal. Baru sedetik dia percaya dengan dukungan yang Siwon berikan, tapi detik berikutnya, Siwon sudah membuat Kyuhyun kembali menyimpan kekesalan di atas kepalanya.

"Akan kubuatkan apapun yang kau inginkan. Makanlah yang banyak agar energimu terisi penuh."

 _Astaga!_. Kyuhyun tidak tau, jika seorang yang orientasi seksualnya menyimpang seperti Siwon, terkadang bisa berubah menjadi seperti _ahjuma-ahjuma_ cerewet. Siwon selalu saja mengingatkannya tentang makan disetiap kesempatan. Kyuhyun jadi teringat pada mendiang neneknya saat kecil dulu.

Suatu saat Kyuhyun harus mengingatkan pada Siwon, jika dia benar-benar membencinya. Sangat.

Brak!

Suara bantingan pintu membuat Siwon menoleh cepat. Menyadarkan Siwon jika saat ini hanya ada dirinya di dalam kamar.

"Kyu? Baby? Sayang?"

Niatan awalnya adalah berganti baju. Tapi rasa cemasnya pada si pembuat onar, tidak pernah terkalahkan oleh apapun. Siwon bahkan lupa memakai kaosnya. Mungkin akan ada banyak _perawan_ yang akan menjerit histeris ketika mendapati si tampan bertelanjang dada, berlarian di halaman. Sayangnya, Siwon tidak pernah peduli. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah mengejar si pucat. Dan memastikannya _makan,_ sebelum keluar rumah.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Bagi yang mau liat bagaimana penampakan ala brandalan BabyKyu waktu mau balapan, coba buka link di bawah ini. Jangan lupa hilangkan spasinya ya..

i48. tinypic zph10. jpg

oi47. tinypic vybdwp. jpg

Alya terharu, karena ternyata masih ada yang nungguin ff abal-abal ini, walaupun hanya segelintir #ciumsatusatu. Ini baru dibuat kemarin. _Mian_ kalau typonya bertebaran juga tanda baca yang berantakan. Efek lama gak nulis #alasan.

14/Februari/2017. AlyaFarah.


End file.
